Sailor Moon and The Ice Age Meltdown-Sailor Moon side
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM CM Universe*: Set where the Prologue left off-With the knowledge of Ellie, Crash and Eddie being part of the herd, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Puss must travel back in time to make sure the trio meets Manny, Sid and Diego, only to find themselves caught up in an evacuation of a flood. (Part two of the four part story) Completed!
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Ice Age

_**Sailor Moon and The Ice Age Meltdown-Sailor Moon Side.**_

 **Author's note: To those who began with the Prologue one-shot, welcome to the Sailor Moon side of the newest Ice Age adventure! From here on out, this story will focus on Sailor Moon's group in the Past!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to the Ice Age.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON AND THE ICE AGE MELTDOWN:  
SAILOR MOON SIDE.**_

 _Where we last seen Sailor Moon's group..._

Not long after Serena, Rini, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss left their friends behind for a more deserted part of the Valley to travel back in time, both Serena and Rini had transformed into Sailors Moon and Mini Moon while Sakura donned on her adventure battle costume, making preparations to once again travel back in time to ensure that history didn't change.

"You guys ready?" Sailor Mini Moon inquired, holding her Time-Key which still hanged around her neck.

Despite the group's nod, it was reluctant and none of them were happy for having to do this. Just when they thought they were beginning one new journey, they had to post-pone it for another.

"Not that I'm looking forward to this, si'." Puss replied.

"Mmm hmm. Right back into the cold weather." Sakura sighed. Sure the cold weather didn't bother her all of the time, but the Ice Age sure lived up it's name.

"Let's get this over with." Shrek sighed, exasperated.

Sailor Moon shrugged, before trying to make a light out of it. "At least this is a way for us to get to know Ellie and those Possums better, even though I have no idea what kind of situation we'll be put into along with Manny, Sid and Diego."

More than that, Ellie seemed really nice. Crazy and weird and having a habit of climbing trees, and quite possibly stubborn as Sailor Moon had a feeling the past meeting was going to be very tough, Ellie didn't seem that bad.

At the moment.

"Well, either way, the Sailor Ice Team are on another Ice Age adventure!" Donkey said enthuiastically before he began to sing yet again. " _~So you got to let me know! Should I stay or should I go?~_ "

"Donkey!" Sailor Moon and Shrek snapped in annoyance, not in the mood for their friend's annoying singing.

"Sorry." Their talking animal friend muttered.

Shaking her head with a small smile, and with her mother's pastself and their friends gathered around her, Sailor Mini Moon held up her Key above her, chanting the magic words that would take them back in time.

"Oh, Great Lord of Time. Open up the Gate to the Time we seek. Guide us, protect us, show us the path of light!"

As she was chanting the words, the winds began to pick up, the sky turning pink with light which shined down upon the six of them. It wasn't long before Sailor Moon's group were levitated into the Corridor of Time before they vanished along with the Time Spell and everything returned to normal.

Or as normal as the Sailor Team originally thought.

* * *

 _20,000: BC-Ice Age era..._

It wasn't long before Sailor Moon's group arrived at their destination. In fact to them, it felt more like a few minutes as they were going backwards in Time. Emerging from the portal which closed up behind them, they found themselves behind a large chunk of ice. Looking around and looking around it, their eyes widened in amazement as they found themselves in an Ice Valley with massive Ice walls surrounding everything.

They were also standing near one of the walls and close to it, a Water Park made of melting ice and water with find slides and rides and many Ice Age animals either having fun or just relaxing in the surprisingly warmer weather than they originally thought.

Though one poor freaky animal guy got stuck at the end of a water slide, before being bumped and launched by a pile up traffic behind him where he went crashing into a flock of ice age penguins like bowling pins.

"Whoa. Cool place." Sailor Moon muttered, looking around in awe. Everything looked so much fun and she was thankful that the spell on her and her friends made everyone in the past see them differently in appearance and not get freaked out.

"No puns intended, right?" Donkey teased, and Sailor Moon giggled.

"Wow, this is so awesome. Check out how the ice has melted into rides and stuff!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah. I wanna go and play too!" Sailor Mini Moon agreed in excitement.

"Wait a minute. Why are we here and how is it that Manny and the others would be here too?" Shrek wondered in confusion, which brought everyone else back to reality and their mission.

"Maybe this is where they live." Sailor Moon shrugged. She had a point, and other than that, it must've at least been a month or even a year since returning the cute baby back to his father here in the past.

"I see that you are right, senoritta'." Puss acknowlaged, gesturing at two familiar figures passing by other animals about five feet from where he and his friends were.

True to his word, it was Manny and Diego-the past selves of them before they and Sid were to be revived in the present. The duo took notice of the familiar herd of six and smiled, recognizing them as Sailor Moon's group approached, unable to wait to meet up with them. Despite departing from their future-selves a short time ago, it felt like an eternity since they met up with their friends.

"Hi guys!" Sailor Moon greeted happily.

"Hey, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss and Donkey. When'd you guys get here?" Manny greeted back, smiling.

"Oh, not that long." Sailor Moon shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Great. We've been here for at least a few months since we last saw you guys." Diego replied, smirking.

"How about you guys?" Manny asked in return.

Sailor Moon's group shrugged with slightly nervous sweatdrop, not wanting to reveal the main reason of them being here, especially since here in the past, their three friends still had no idea of time-travel and from the looks of things, they possibly haven't met Ellie, Crash and Eddie yet.

"Well...some rough edges months ago." Shrek replied, sheepishly.

It wasn't until Donkey finally spoke up the absence of the third member of the Herd. "Hey, where's Sid?"

The response he got from Manny and Diego where twin groans. They knew where their idiot sloth friend was.

* * *

Not to far from the Sailor Team and two of their friends, was a smaller playground made of melted ice where animal children were playing. A young beaver girl was making her own small dam and was just finishing up when two other freaky animal children came dashing by playing chase and had knocked over all of the rocks and sticks she collected, ruining her dam and allowing a mini water stream flow once more.

Seeing this, she slumped to the ground and began to cry, letting loose tears of waterworks.

It was then that Sid approached, whistling through a seashell while looking quite muscular than the last time.

"No running, James. Camp rules." Sid called out like a leader of a camp. He turned his attention to a beautiful female sloth who was lounging on another ice, and seeing his posture made her admire him, even as two of the children ran by, one of them, named James who is an Ardvark stopped and gave Sid a challenging glare.

"Make me, Sloth!" James challenged before going back to play with his friend.

" _Make me, sir_." Sid corrected, stepping away from the block of melting ice which had made an image of his body which in reality was still the same as he had ever been; looking like a pear with a long neck. He then said charmingly to the female of his kind. "It's all about respect."

"Ew." The female Sloth cringed, before walking away. Well, so much for Sid getting a girlfriend today...again.

Not to mention that Sid wasn't in as much control has he would've liked.

"Sammy, you just ate! Wait an hour." Sid called as soon as James' friend, Sammy, dive bombed into a small pond. The Sloth then noticed another child doing something and another, trying to get the kids to behave themselves. "Hector, no, no, no, you can't pee-pee there...Uh, o-okay. There is fine. Ashley, stop picking your-oh!"

He was cut off when he stepped into a vine trap done by the children and was now dangling upside down by one foot, the Beaver child, named Ashly, holding the vine and tied it so that Sid couldn't escape.

"Pinata! Yay!" The children cheered, with Ashly holding the stick and prepared to hit Sid like as thought he really was a Pinata.

"Stop!" Sid yelled out, not wanting to be treated like a pinata. He then said to the children the rules of the pinata game. "You're supposed to wear blindfolds."

"Ok." Ashly shrugged, but only covered one eye and smacked Sid on the head on purpose.

"Hey, it's my turn to hit the Sloth!" James complained, snatching the stick from Ashly, before the two of them fought in a tug of war over who gets to hit Sid, only inadvertedly whacking him back and forth at the same time while the sloth cried out in pain several times.

"Mine!" Ashly argued.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!

Eventually Ashly won and while Sid was swung in circles, screaming, she took aim and whacked him so hard he went flying loose from the vine before crashing onto the ground face first. The children cheered while gathering around him, only to slump in disappointment when he was still intact and they didn't get anything from him.

"Hey, you didn't have any candy in you." Ashly whined, poking Sid on the side. The lack of candy was a big bummer. Though if ask me, candy shouldn't exist in the Ice Age, unless you want to count sweet berries as their version of candy.

"Let's bury 'im!" A Mouthdigger kid suggested, and the other kids cheered in agreement on this idea.

So after digging a hole large enough to fit Sid in, they plonked him in before Ashly began bouncing and shoving him on his head deeper and deeper into the ground until only his eyes and top of his head were visible. The kids were about to bury him when Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss and Diego approached and saw what was happening, and knew that they had to 'rescue' their sloth friend from being buried alive by misbehaving children.

"Whoa. Hey, hold on now." Shrek scolded gently, which had Ashly hop off Sid's head. "Who said you kids could torture the sloth?"

"Shrek, don't squash their creativity." Diego scolded him humorously. Despite this being mean to Sid, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, and Puss couldn't help but snicker in amusement at Sid's situation.

"Hey Manny, Diego, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss!" Sid greeted happily as he managed to pull his head out of the ground. When did Sailor Moon's 'herd' get here was a mystery to him, but none the less he was happy that not only his two best friends were here, but the six friends none of them had seen in ages had arrived. "My bad mammal-jammals. Wanna give a sloth a hand?"

Manny responded by pulling Sid out by the neck, briefly choaking him a little before gently setting him back down onto the ground, now freed from being mostly under it.

"Look, I opened my camp." Sid told his friends eagerly.

"A Camp?" Sakura asked, blinking. What was Sid talking about?

"Campo Del Sid." Sid continued, which sounded like he spoke in a different language.

"Campo Del Sid?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded.

"It means 'Camp of Sid'." The Sloth translated proudly.

Diego quirked an eyebrow before saying sarcastically, "Congratulations. You're now an idiot in two languages."

Sid hurried to shush him and to 'protect' the children's innocence, scolding his friend slightly, "Not in front of the k-i-d-z. These little guys love me." before turning to the young turtle-like child, "Right, Billy?"

"Don't make me eat you." Billy threatened sarcastically, which had other children, including Sailor Mini Moon laugh, and the rest of the Sailor Team trying not to laugh as well.

"Ah, they kid." Sid brushed off. "That's why they're called kids."

"Sid, I don't think these kids are taking you seriously." Sailor Moon pointed out with a sweatdrop. Given how he tried to 'look after' the little baby on their first adventure together, even though Sid loved children, he just...wasn't that good in looking after them, let alone being the leader of his so called 'camp'.

"And I told you already, you're not qualified to run a camp." Manny added, rolling his eyes at Sid's idea of looking after the children.

"Oh, since did qualifications have anything to do with childcare? Besides, these kids look up to me. I'm a role model to them." Sid replied, unaware that his legs were being tied up until both Ashly and James knocked him over and he lost balance when he realized his legs were immobile. He landed on his back with his friends hovering over him and the children laughing again.

"I can see that." Puss smirked, looking down at him.

Finally annoyed at the fact that his friends don't see that he is capable of doing things on his own, Sid rolled over and snapped, "You guys never think I can do anything, but I'm an equal member of this herd."

He hopped himself back up and continued, feeling rather hurt. "I made this herd, so you need to start treating me with some respect."

With that, Sid, while unable to walk away due to the fact that his legs were still tied up, he began to hop away, with his friends' eyes following him as they realized that they had unexpectedly hurt his feelings and now felt bad about it.

Especially since Sailor Moon's group remembered how his future self said the very similar thing. Maybe they were a bit too hard on him.

"Sid, wait a minute. Don't go." Sailor Moon called out.

"Oh come on, Sid." Shrek called.

"Sid, we were only kidding." Sakura called out. But all three of them were ignored. That was going to take a while to make up to him.

Sailor Mini Moon, feeling sorry and bad for teasing Sid so much that he felt their jokes were too serious, knew what she had to do. Besides, she felt that something bad was going to happen. "I'll go after him." She told the others.

"Me too." Donkey nodded in agreement, before he and Mini Moon hurried to catch up to their Sloth friend. The rest of the group would've followed if they weren't suddenly stuck with another problem.

"Hey." Ashly suggested as an evil idea came into mind which had Sailor Moon and her friends turn to her. "Let's play pin-the-tail-on-the-mammoth."

The beaver hoisted the stick over her head as she earned a chorus of "Yeah!" before they charged at the group who all felt their blood run cold, especially when now they were about to suffer the consequences of the kids torturing them and finding themselves on a sudden babysitting duty.

So they did the first thing the six of them could think of; call out for help.

"SID!" The six of them screamed out in panic.

* * *

"I can do stuff!" Sid grumbled to himself, struggling to free himself from the vines, complaining about the lack of support from his friends. "Won't give me their stupid respect."

Pulling and tugging hard, even when his legs were free but pulled the vine when it was behind his tail, Sid finally yanked it off and threw it away.

"I'll show 'em." He declared, walking off. First he needed to come up with an idea to show his friends that he was capable of doing things on his own so that way he can earn their respect, especially since he was the Founder of the Herd.

It wasn't until he noticed something ahead of him that gave Sid an, in his opinion, perfect idea.

Which if anyone else was around to see what he was doing, it was yet another one of his worst ideas that could easily get himself killed.

* * *

A little further behind Sid, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey were both having a conversation on how badly they and their friends had treated their sloth friend.

"Poor Sid. We shouldn't have been so mean to him." Sailor Mini Moon sighed, still feeling guilty for having laughed at Sid.

"Yeah, well, between you and me, Rin', when you really think about it, Sid was the first to bring up the Sailor Team right from the beginning, and our last adventure here kinda made sense and proved it." Donkey told his friend from the future, who was also the leader of Team MoonFriendship both of them, Max, Lusie, Team Pokepals(Future-Piplup and Chimchar) and Grovyle were all members of.

"I guess you have a point, but then again, the Silver Crystal doesn't exist yet here in the past." The future Moon Princess whispered, making sure no one else heard them.

"That's true." Donkey shrugged in agreement. "C'mon, let's go find him."

"Okay." Sailor Mini Moon nodded, before she and Donkey hurried off to find Sid.

Where they would find them would be just the trigger of what they and everyone else in the Valley were about to face.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus begins Sailor Moon's newest Adventure in the Ice Age. The next chapter will see our heroes face the biggest and most wet(literally) threat they would ever face.**

 **See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2:(Title too long, sorry)

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter two! Enjoy the exciting ride!  
**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Last Mammoth and Ice Melting.

When Sid, Mini Moon and Donkey didn't return, the rest of the group had to handle the kid's themselves. Fortunately, Manny suddenly came up with an idea of telling a story to the children and had managed to convince them to settle down to hear it. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura, Puss and Diego sat and/or stood beside Manny near and/or on a rock.

"...And so, in the end, the little burro reached his mommy. And they lived happily ever after." Manny concluded happily, and the children cheered for the good ending and impressed his friends.

"Well, well, well. I should ask you to babysit my kids if I have any someday." Shrek complimented to his Mammoth friend. In fact, since Manny was good with kids with stories, he could ask the future-self of his friend to babysit once and a while after the Johto League.

Better than Sid at any rate.

"Question." Ashly held up a hand, asking curiously. "Why did the burro go home? Why doesn't he stay with the rabbits?"

"Because...because he wanted to be with his family." Manny justified, not having expected such a question.

A little green bird girl hopped over on his left tusk, saying, "I think he should go with a girl burro. That's a better love story."

"Okay, well, when you tell your burro story, that's what he'll do." Manny replied, gently picking her up and setting her down onto the ground.

"Burro is a demeaning name." Said a young Deer who held a smirk. "Technically, it's called a wild ass."

While the Sailor Team flinched at this, Manny felt annoyed and sarcastically retold the ending, "Fine. The wild ass boy came home to his wild ass mother."

This made the children laugh hysterically, and even Diego chuckled but he stopped when Manny and Shrek glared at him for his immuture nature.

"And that's why it's better to call it a burro." Sailor Moon justified with a sweatdrop in hopes of helping Manny to solve this new problem and to get the kids to understand better.

"Considering how Donkey looked like an ass when we first met." Puss commented nonchalantly, which earned him a glare from both Sailor Moon and Sakura in annoyance, even though he wasn't far from the truth, but Donkey was a member of the Sailor Team and a good friend.

"Could the burro have a grazing problem? Then he'd be more relatable." A young Rhino asked, and soon all of the kids began to laugh and critize the story and the burro within it which made Manny more and more exasperated.

"Boring."

"It's not believable."

"Do burros eat their young?"

"It's not a good ending."

"Sometimes I throw up."

All the kids were saying until Shrek told them, "Wait a minute."

"Kids." Sailor Moon began, sighing as she felt a headache coming on. "It was really the burro's decision to go back to his mommy because he missed her." She explained, trying to gently make the point.

"That's right. One big, happy family. That's the way it's supposed to be." Manny agreed, though more exasperated than he intended to sound.

"Where's your big, happy family?" The bird girl asked innocently.

Not having expected to hear this question, Manny paused and remained silent as his expression began to crack into sadness. The unpleasent and devastating memories of losing his wife and son began to return; the day when they were killed by human hunters. Even though he had his friends now as his new Herd, losing his loved ones was something he would always blame himself for a long time.

Sailor Moon and the others tensed, as the children waited for their friend to answer, which wasn't an easy thing to do because one, reliving the memories losing family and friends in a horrible way wasn't something anyone would want to do and two, they didn't want to have the kids get the wrong idea. Sailor Moon still remembered having seen Manny's memories in her Dimensional Scream when she touched the cave drawings on way to Half Peak.

Fortunately, Puss came up with the last solution to solve two problems. "Uh, then a hungry tiger ate naughty little kids." He stuttered while pointing at Diego who, quickly getting the message, roared and leaped in front of the children who all screamed in terror before running away to their parents, one of them calling out for their mother.

Left in silence, Sailor Moon and the others turned to Manny who began to walk away.

"You okay, buddy?" Diego asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Manny replied.

"Well, I just thought-"

"Story time's over. The End." Manny snappishly cut Puss off.

Just then, two more children, the short-stumpy trunk kinds and boys, suddenly came running past the group in a hurry, as though they were running away from something or someone.

"Get out the way!" One of them cried out.

"Run for your lives!" The other yelled, startling Sailor Moon's group who were wondering what the fuss was about.

"Hey, whoa!" Sailor Moon yelped.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Manny yelped.

"Wait!" Sakura called out to the two boys who stopped. "Where are you guys going?"

"The world's coming to an end." One of the boys exclaimed in a panic.

Shrek quirked an eyebrow, asking skeptically. "Oh, what you talkin' about?"

"Fast Tony, he says the world's gonna flood!" The other boy explained, panting.

This only made Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Sakura, Puss and Diego share confused glances, wondering where this 'end of the world' stuff came from and who this Fast Tony guy is. This to them sounded suspiciously like a load of nonsense as far as the six of them were concerned.

So the group glanced back at the two children, with Sailor Moon asking in suspicion. "Kids, where is this Fast Tony? I wanna have a word with him."

* * *

Turns out Fast Tony, who was a purple Holmesina with peach skin and brown eyes, wasn't that far from where the Sailor Team was. In fact, the guy himself was standing on a couple of ice blocks at the made up ice beach of more water which was directly in front of the towering ice wall near a giant Eviscerator, and he was trying to get a large crowd's attention.

"Folks, I hold in my hand a device so powerful, it can actually pull air right out of the sky." Fast Tony called out, holding a reed in his claws. "Gather round, gather round."

Though the crowd did gather, some of them weren't that much interested but were slowly starting to believe him. Fast Tony then approached a female ardvark, asking, "Pardon me, do you have gills, ma'am?"

"Uh uh." She shook her head.

"So you can't breathe underwater?"

"Uh uh."

"Aha! My assistant here will demonstrate." Fast Tony declared, going over to his green-shell assistant named Stu who, stupidly, had a reed up his nose and took a sniff, much to his 'boss's' embarrassment.

"Hey, I can smell the ocean." Stu said in realization.

"Oh! What are you doin'?" Fast Tony growled, pulling the reed out of his assistant's nose in irritation and disgust. "I can't sell that now. You suck air through your mouth, you moron." He then shoved the reed into Stu's mouth before forcefully dunked the latter's head underwater, with the other end of the reed still above it.

Still attempting to get everyone's trust, Fast Tony continued to the crowd as though nothing happened, "Through its special design and sturdy construction, you'll have plenty of air for eons to come."

However the rest of the reed ended up under water which caused Stu to quickly pull his head out of the water when the air nearly ran out and he panted at the close call.

"...Of course, results may vary." Fast Tony admitted after cringing by this bad move. Just then someone grabbed him from the back of his shell and pulled him away so fast he cried out, "Hey!"

The one who grabbed him was a very annoyed Sailor Moon who glared at him.

"Alright, pal. Why are you scaring everyone with your dumb fake doomsday prediction?" Sailor Moon demanded, glaring at Fast Tony right into the eye.

Fast Tony laughed at the crowd, before whispering to Sailor Moon, "I'm trying to make a living here, kid." before freeing himself from her grasp by curling up into a ball, bouncing to another ice block, unrolling himself and continued to try and con the crowd. "It's all part of my weather forecast. The five-day outlook calls for intense flooding followed by the _end of the world_!"

The animals gasped in horror at this.

"And a slight chance of patchy sunshine later in the week." Fast Tony concluded.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes as her friends came up behind while she told the crowd to calm them down, "Oh please, don't listen to this loser. Fast Tony would sell his own mom for a lousy grape."

Mainly to her, having gotten so used to Team Rocket's con art attempts to sell useless junk just to make money, Sailor Moon could now see how other con artists like Fast Tony would try and make false stories just to get what they want at a valuable price.

"Are you making an offer?" Fast Tony asked as he quickly went up to her, before remembering who was watching and quickly ammended, in a fake honesty as though what Sailor Moon said was complete nonsense. "I mean, no, I would not."

"Haven't you heard, kid? The ice is melting." The stumpy-trunk animal said to Sailor Moon, worriedly.

"Doesn't it melt and then refreeze every year?" Sailor Moon pointed out with a shrug. As far as she could understand, when the weather got warm, everyone went north, and when it was cold, they head south. The ice would briefly melt before freezing up again. It was how she understood how the Ice Age went.

Manny came up and said in agreement, much more annoyed by Tony's lies. "She's right. Besides, you see this ground? It's covered in ice. A thousand years ago, it was covered in ice. A thousand years from now, it will still be ice."

"Besides that, there's no way there'd be a flood around here. It's all made up." Sailor Moon concluded with a nod.

"Hey, kid, uh, not to cast aspersions on your Mammoth friend's survival instincts or nothing, but haven't mammoths pretty much gone extinct?" An ardvark male spoke up with a smug smile.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked, confused while Manny shared that confusion.

"I mean that _he_ is the last of his kind." The smaller animal answered.

Manny, the last of his kind? That couldn't be right. Sailor Moon and the others didn't think it was possible, especially when Ellie was around here somewhere or maybe outside of the Valley with Crash and Eddie, but the Sailor Team didn't say anything about this to avoid in causing more problems.

"Uh...your breath smells like ants!" Manny pointed out to try and change the subject, finding this whole thing ridiculous and thought that he was being insulted. Diego smirked at his friend's remark.

The ardvark sniffed his own breath and cringed in disgust when he realized how terrible it was and, given he was an anteater, it did smell like ants. He then realized that Manny tried to change the subject and insulted him back smugly, "Be that as it may, when's the last time you saw another mammoth?"

Manny paused. The last time he saw his own kind was...was around the time his family died and he left his original herd after that due to guilt. Other than that, it's been ages since he last saw another mammoth, but he couldn't say that to avoid in revealing the heartbreaking truth.

"Don't listen to him, Manny." Sakura assured him as she and the others didn't believe that insulting ardvark either and that he was just trying to get Manny and Sailor Moon to give up.

"Get real, the only reason you guys haven't seen any is because you haven't seen the rest of the world. There's still like millions of them just like there are millions of the rest of us on Earth." Sailor Moon pointed out to the crowd, which was the truth. Just because the Valley was big didn't mean it covered the entire Planet. Surely there had to be Mammoths outside of these ice walls, right?

"And Mammoths can't go extinct. They're the biggest things on Earth." Manny added after recollecting himself.

"Second biggest due to Dragons." Shrek whispered to Puss who nodded in agreement. Even though Dragons didn't exist in the Ice Age, they pretty much took over as the biggest living things in the future. Unless you want to count Giants, but they lived up in the clouds and even then that was rare.

"What about the dinosaurs?" One large female bird inquired to Manny.

"The dinosaurs got cocky and made enemies." Manny stated, which made the Sailor Team mentally roll their eyes. Well, at least they didn't to have to worry about encountering Dinosaurs since unlike the Ice Age, human didn't exist in the prehistoric times, let alone in the jurassic era.

The entire conversation, which shifted twice since Sailor Moon and her friends got here, came to a utter and complete halt when a freaky animal guy spoke something that made their hearts freeze in worry and dismay.

"Look! Some idiot's going down the Eviscerator, and there's a kid with some other guy behind him!" He called out in excited amazement, which had the crowd look up.

"Oh, please tell me that's not our idiot." Manny pleaded in dismay and worry. If there was one idiot that he knew of would do something so stupid, it was Sid and he hoped that the sloth wasn't the only true idiot in the entire valley.

Unfortunately, as the group looked up in worry, it turns out that it was the case. Because right above the Eviscerator near the waterfall was none other than Sid who was seconds away from jumping and behind them were Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey who, having found him, followed in their futile attempts to try and get him to reconsider.

Remember what I said in the previous chapter about his ideas being the worst ideas that could easily get himself killed? This was definitely yet another one of those bad ideas.

"Ok, I'm gonna jump on the count of three!" Sid called up, preparing to make his sudden daredevil stunt.

"Sid, are you insane!? You'll kill yourself!" Donkey protested hysterically, while a quivering mass as he tried not to look down due to the fact of how high all three of them were.

"Please don't do this! It's way too dangerous!" Sailor Mini Moon pleaded, worriedly.

Sid didn't pay attention and instead attempted to jump...though in retrospect, he was having second thoughts, and third thoughts, and fourth thoughts, and even fifth thoughts. Because he was petrified in fear and hesitating in leaping off the icy cliff.

Still, he began the countdown, "One...two..."

"Sid, Mini Moon, Donkey!" Shrek called up from below. "Don't move the muscle! We're coming up!" Since he and the rest of the group knew they had to rescue the three of them and stop Sid from doing something as idiotic as committing suicide.

Yet everyone else supported this stunt.

"Jump! Jump!" The crowd chanted.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Even Diego and Puss both joined in, but stopped when the four other friends sharply glared at both of them angrily, making the duo cringe and mutter in unison, "Sorry."

* * *

Thankfully, Sid was still counting down while trying to encourage himself to make the jump.

"Two and three one-thousandths, two and four one-thousandths..." Sid counted, nervously.

"Sid!"

Sid turned to look behind at the source of the voice which came from Sailor Moon who had arrived with the others and were now standing with Mini Moon and Donkey who were both relieved that their friends had came before Sid could kill himself.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from that!" Sailor Moon yelled urgently, half worried for her friend's welfare, half annoyed and questioning Sid's sanity.

"No way!" Sid stubbornly refused, his fear fading as the main reason for his stunt returned, and fully making up his mind. "I'm gonna be the first to jump off the Eviscerator and then _you_ guys are gonna have to start showing me some respect!"

"You jump off this, the only respect you're gonna get is respect for the dead." Manny pointed out in irritation, and almost the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Donkey, having seen the fear on Sid, tried to ensure his friends as he thought that Sid will change his mind on this. "Hey, hey, c'mon, guys. Even he's not that stupid."

Too bad he was wrong. Sid turned and wiggled his bottom and prepared to jump.

"You've been wrong before..." Sakura muttered worriedly, while Donkey's ears drooped down, cringing. Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny all quickly hurried over to save Sid who was about to jump.

"Geramino-oh!" Sid leaped and would've landed in the water had Manny not grab him with his trunk just in time, with both Sailor Moon and Shrek grabbing hold of the sloth's arms.

Manny then flipped all three of them over him where they landed behind their friend, but since the ice was slippery, Manny lost his balance and began to slide out of control, pushing Sailor Moon, Sid and Shrek who tried to stop him but were not strong enough. All four of them screamed as they slid towards the others who panicked.

"Hey, watch it!" Diego cried out, while Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, and Donkey screamed in alarm and Puss cat-shrieked in panic

While Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss moved out of the way just in time, Diego wasn't so lucky as he was pushed out onto the open ice and slipped and fell on his stomach. Sailor Moon and Shrek both slide just next to Manny who had accidentally landed right on top of Sid with only the sloth's claw visible.

"Sid?" Donkey asked as he and the others, along with Sailor Moon and Shrek who recovered, hurried over to Sid who managed to twitch his claw weakly, but still very much alive.

"Are you okay, Sid?" Sailor Mini Moon inquired worriedly.

" _...I can't breathe._ " Sid managed to muffle, stuck underneath Manny who also recovered. The sloth then began to pull himself out from underneath the mammoth, straining as the latter, being larger than him in size, was very heavy. "I think I just coughed up my spleen."

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura both helped to pull Sid out while Shrek heaved to help Manny stand up. Diego in the meantime stood up to catch his breath, but froze slightly when the ice began to crack underneath him, and he felt something more...wet than the ice.

His heart hammering in sudden panic as he realized what was about to happen, Diego leaped frontward as he made a run for it, each step cracking and the fissure of water widening behind him as he went. He leaped forward when he nearly fell into the water and clinged onto Manny's face, claws inadvertedly digging into his friend's fur and skin and panting a little too fast.

That had been far too close.

"Uh, Diego?" Manny asked, cringing at the pain from the claws from his Sabor friend, tapping him on the shoulder with his trunk. "Retract the claws, please."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Diego apologized when he realized this, and climbed down gently and landed back to safety of the more solid and thicker ice. He hasn't told anyone yet and he hoped that none of his friends caught on, but he had a fear of drowning, couldn't swim at all, and, on top of that, was afraid of water despite forcing himself to walk into it during his days in his old pack.

Unfortunately Sid, the last one to expect to catch on, seemed to picked this up.

"You know, if I didn't know you better, Diego, I'd think you were afraid of the water." Sid teased him, chuckling. The response he got was Diego growling at him and clutch his neck tightly in his claws. This made Sid quickly gasp while being choked, "Okay, okay. Good thing I know you better."

"Guys." Sailor Moon called up, her tone turning to fear which caught everyone else's attention as she stared out at the water in front of her, Shrek and Manny who both held the same horrified expression as she did. "Fast Tony's right. Everything's melting."

Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss, Diego and Sid came up to stand with their three friends and shock, horror and disbelief formed on their faces when they saw that Sailor Moon was right. Stretched out as far as the eye could see, was water of melting ice that was so big that one would think they were suddenly staring out at the ocean!

Worse still, the ice wall was melting so fast that it wouldn't be long before it would finally give way and all of this water would, without a doubt, flood the entire valley like a giant swimming pool and then some.

Suddenly the Sailor Team and the Herd knew, everyone including themselves were in serious trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Didn't want to make this chapter too long. The next chapter will have our heroes and the Valley animals to seek safety and meet new friends they were destined to met, facing dangers along the way!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Evacuation

**Author's note: Sorry that this is a little bit late. Had a busy day and such, but chapter 3 is here!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Evacuation.

It was at least two long minutes before anyone in the group said anything as they stared at the apparent never ending miles of water.

"Oh no." Shrek muttered, eyes widened and unblinking for a moment.

"It's all gonna flood." Manny said in horror, before serious business formed in his mind as he knew what had to be done. "Come on, we gotta warn them."

"Right." Sailor Moon replied with a determined nod, mentally kicking herself for not listening to that idiot Fast Tony who may not be such as big of an idiot at all. She and the others then turned to had back down as quickly as possible to warn everyone and figure out how to evacuate the entire Valley.

"Hmmm...Maybe we can rapidly evolve into water creatures." Sid thought, thinking that such a thing could be possible. Puss quirked an eyebrow at the sloth, and while rapid evolution worked on Pokemon in certain levels, for everything and everyone else, not quite.

"That is genius, Sid." Puss replied sarcastically, before turning to catch up to the others.

"Call me Squid." Sid smirked proudly, as he went to follow his friends back to safety, his thoughts of his stunt now all but forgotten.

As the Sailor Team walked over an ice bridge over the water streaming river which was directly above the Eviscerator, Sid grabbed hold of a nearby piece which broke off instantly, which made him annoyed and disappointed.

"Sheesh, this whole thing's a piece of junk. I can't believe I live here." Sid commented, hopping onto the bridge twice as he went.

Which unfortunately was yet _another_ bad idea. Because not even a second when he did that, the bridge made an unpleasent cracking noise and rumble which had Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Diego, Puss and Sakura stop and gasp when they felt it move slightly underneath them and Sid. The eight of them turned their heads to glare at the Sloth quickly.

"What?" Sid shrugged, cluelessly before he too felt that something wasn't right.

A second pause, before the ice broke right underneath them due to the weight and they all fell screaming. Manny took most of the unexpected ride on the Eviscerator on his back, with all of his eight friends hanging onto him for dear life as all nine of them screamed while sliding down in high speed all the way back down and hoped that they would survive this.

Back on the ground, Fast Tony was now losing costumers quickly as everyone else, believing that Sailor Moon and Manny were right, were waving the con artist off, fully unaware of what the duo and their friends had truly discovered above.

"Forget reeds. I present you with this revolutionary gizmo we call bark. It's so buoyant, it actually floats." Fast Tony tried again, tossing away the reed and showing a small piece of a truck bark, but everyone was walking away.

"I'll show you something that floats." The small-trunk animal mocked, laughing along with his wife.

"All right, it's your funeral." Fast Tony replied sarcastically while briefly aware of screams coming up behind him.

Sailor Moon and her friends made it to the bottom and were now water skidded over the large lake and right towards the shore where Fast Tony stood. When the con artist turned to see what was going on, his eyes widened in panic as he realized that the group were about to crash right into him. He quickly curled himself up into his shell to brace himself. Fortunately Manny finally stopped, and he and his friends were slumped into a pile on top of one another, with Sailor Moon landing on her front on the ground right behind Fast Tony.

Realizing that he was still in one piece, Fast Tony uncurled himself to see Sailor Moon staring awkwardly right at him, but otherwise everyone was okay.

"Sorry, about that." The Moon Princess muttered.

Ignoring her, Fast Tony unrolled himself and tried to get everyone's attention again while Sailor Moon and her friends slowly recovered and stood up, most of them climbing off Manny. "You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Giants balls of furry lava the size of mammoths raining from the sky!"

"Eh, go suck air through a reed." A male Mouthdigger mocked, which had the crowd laugh again.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried out urgently, this time coming to Fast Tony's defense. "Now you have to listen to him! He's right about the flood."

This got everyone's attentions again, even Fast Tony's which, in reality even he thought he made up the Flood thing.

"I am?" He asked, confused, before recollecting himself and corrected himself proudly, "I mean, er, yes, I am."

"Wait a minute, kid. You're the one who said there wasn't gonna be a flood. Why should we listen to you?" A deer asked suspiciously.

"Because my friends and I were just up there and we saw what's going to happen." Sailor Moon answered, ignoring the fact that Fast Tony may have made up the flood, but the fact that he unexpectedly predicted the future even when he didn't have a clue himself either wasn't too farfected.

"Yeah, the dam's gonna break and the entire valley's gonna flood!" Shrek added, coming to his friend's defense.

This only had the animal crowd burst into laughter, now not believing any of this that Sailor Moon and her friends had seen.

"Flood's real alright." A dark voice interrupted which ceased the laughter all together. Everyone, startled, looked up to see a lone vulture perched on a branch of a dead tree, and despite that he had unexpectedly came to the Sailor Team's defense, the somewhat evil look told everyone that, truth or not, he was a kind that everyone had to watch out for.

"And it's coming fast." He continued with a smirk. "Look around. You're in a bowl. Bowl's gonna fill up. Ain't no way out."

He was right. All around them was the ice walls and despite having made it in here...it seemed that it was blocked off. They were all trapped and possibly doomed to face their end by drowning. The animals began to panic in fear.

"What are we gonna do?" A young female Deer cried out as everyone chattered at the possiblity of all dying.

"Unless," The vulture continued, once again interrupting which seemed to calm them down. "You can make to the end of the valley."

"What do you mean? What's at the end of the Valley?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, hopeful yet confused and slightly suspicious.

The vulture smirked casually. "There's a boat, little girl. It can save you and everyone else."

"I don't get anything." The male small-trunk scoffed, as everyone else thought in some relief that there was hope after all, but all stopped and became wary when the Vulture continued, frowning this time.

"But...y'all better hurry. Ground's melting, walls tumbling, rocks crumbling. Survive that and you'll be racing the water, cos' in three days time, it's gonna hit the geyser fields." When the animals leaned forward, he jumped slightly in a gesture of 'boo!' yelling, "Boom!"

"Aah!" The animals jumped in fright, while a male Beaver fainted dramatically.

"There is some good news, though." The vulture continued which had everyone relieved again...until he said evilly, as his kind were known to be scavangers for dead meat. "The more of you die, the better I eat."

Everyone gasped in horror, and the Beaver fainted again.

"I didn't say it was good news for you." The vulture pointed out shrugging.

"Yeah, right." Sailor Moon grumbled skeptically with a quirked eyebrow. "Like any of us are gonna die just to feed you. Why don't you go outside of the valley and go somewhere else, or better yet, change your eating habits for berries?" She added, half-sarcastically.

"Do I look like a vegatarian to you, kid?" The vulture snarked back, before taking flight and left everyone to their thoughts. An tensed pause followed before anyone spoke again.

"Man, he'd never survive Dragons if they existed." Donkey remarked, worriedly. He jumped when a loud rumble forced him and everyone else to look up. True to their fears, large chunks of ice crumbled off and began to fall right towards the lake and everyone. Most ran away screaming, one had to slide on the ice slide to escape, sliding off while the slide itself, tumbling by the landing chunk, tipped over.

It would've crushed little Ashly who once again tried to build her mini dam, but thankfully her father rushed over and grabbed her out of the way, narrowly escaping in getting crushed. The young beaver child cringed in fright at the close call while her father panted before both looked up to see how much the ice was melting to make such a destruction.

"Dam." The father Beaver remarked in shock.

"Okay, you heard that scary Vulture, let's move out." Shrek ordered everyone who, knowing that there was no attention to argue and that they really wanted to stay alive, did as they were told.

"Hey, do you guys think there is a boat?" Sakura asked, worriedly and at unease as she spoke everyone's fear of the vulture's words.

Sailor Moon, concerned herself, could only answer honestly. "I don't know, but what choice to we have? We only have three days before the entire place turns into a giant swimming pool."

"Sailor Moon's right, and if there's any hope, it's that way." Manny agreed, nodding at the end of the valley.

Knowing that there was one hope left and those from the future hoping that Ellie, Crash and Eddie were somewhere already safe, all nine of them began to follow the crowd to begin their journey towards the so called boat. Though Shrek stopped when he heard a growl of some sorts and turned to look behind him, his eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right. Turning to see what it was, there floated a single chunk of ice which seemed to creak. Was the growling noise coming from that?

Before Shrek could determine what it was, Diego, having noticed that the Ogre had fallen behind, called out to him, "Shrek, let's go!"

Despite that he felt uneasy, Shrek knew that the Sabor was right. So with one last look at the ice, the Ogre turned and walked away to catch up to his friends. However, had he stayed a bit longer, he would've seen the ice fully turn which revealed two strange fish-like creatures, a large, giant green one, and a crocodile purple one, frozen in ice after millions of years. The green was called Maelstrom, and the other was called Cretaceous.

Very much alive, because Cretaceous's yellow eye shifted and turned to the direction where Shrek had walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in the Valley wasted no time in evacuating and migrating towards the end to the boat in hopes of being saved. Though the vultures were hoping that there were casualties so that they can eat.

"We got an overturned glyptodont in the far right lane. Traffic backed up as far as the eye can see." A vulture with a light-ish voice reported.

"Ooh, and it looks like there might be a fatality." The vulture from earlier noticed, grinning as his companion licked his beak hungrily. "I call the dark meat!" He called out playfully, and the two birds took off in a race.

All around everyone was evacuating, a bird mother carrying her chicks into her nest which she too carried, very young molehogs trying to convince their grandpa to leave, two of them pulling futilessly to get him out, the other two trying to convince him that they have to leave, but he, being a senile, grumpy old molehog, refused as he wanted to stay in the hole he'd been born in and lived all of his life. Even the beetles were leaving...with the father beetle heaving a large ball of...something, and complaining to his wife who refused to part from it, saying that it was a gift from her mother.

"That's great, guys. Keep going and don't wander off." Sailor Moon instructed the animals, not wanting anyone to get caught in the flood. Everyone's safety in this place was one of her top priorities.

"Hey, Sailor Moon. I just heard Manny's goin' extinct." Sid called up as he approached his friend, before stuffing his face with the rest of the berries he'd found and was eating, his face and paws covered in berry juice and licked his claws.

"Hey, if you ever master hygiene, try working on sensitiviy." Puss suggested in annoyance as he joined the rest of their friends.

"He's not going extinct!" Sailor Moon snapped, sick and tired of the possiblity that Manny's kind was sinking faster than a rock underwater. Too bad she still has to hear it, especially from the ardvark guy, who is obviously a father himself, who started this commotion in the first place.

"Kids, look. The lady with the _last_ mammoth." The ardvark informed his children who were awed by this. He then smirked while walking away with his family. "Now you probably won't see another one of _those_ again."

"See?" Sid muttered, and Sailor Moon was even more annoyed, but kept silent. They didn't have time for this. There was a flood that was going to happen in three days here in the past for crying out loud.

The ardvark in the meantime did a head count until he realized that his son, James, was missing.

* * *

James in question, not fully aware of the dangers of the flood and that the ice of the two fish thingys had melted and they were nowhere to be seen, was blowing bubbles underwater with his mini-trunk. But as he continued to play, something began to swim up towards him until it surfaced with a big splash.

Screaming in terror, James ran away to his family. Though he didn't need to worry, because it had just been Stu who chuckled stupidly, once again the reed up his nose to use to breathe air while he was underwater. But as Stu dove back under with the reed over the water, he took a few strokes when he screamed as he saw something that then pulled him underwater fully as well as the reed, vanishing into deathly silence.

Well, not as silent as one would think.

"Stu? Come on, Stu." Fast Tony, who also lagged behind, called out to his missing assistant as he walked near the shore of the lake, unaware of what happened to his companion. "Let's blow this ice-cube stand."

Suddenly, something splashed out of the water and landed right in front of Fast Tony who screamed in fright until he realized that it was...Stu's shell.

"Stu!" He cried out, looking inside the shell and gasped when he saw that Stu wasn't even in there. It was completely empty. His first thought was what happened and how did Stu get out as he was well aware that it had been impossible...then a second idea came into mind. Well, this seemed perfect for another bargain.

So he carried the shell over his head and ran to the remaining animals to sell the shell as the very first mobile home, fully unaware that Stu had in fact, been eaten by Cretaceous and Maelstrom who resurfaced long enough to watch the new delicious looking meals leave. They then dove back underwater and began to swim away, eager to follow these new strange waters to catch their new prey after having spent millions of years without food and while they had a good taste of the green...whatever it was, they were still very hungry.

They were free to hunt once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the lake nearby, Scrat was again looking for his Acorn after recovering from the unexpected ride earlier. He was on thinish ice that was still thick due to him being the smallest mammal in the entire Planet, sniffed around until he found what he was looking for.

Aha! It was underneath him, floating in water underneath the ice. Happily, he tried to eat it, but the ice got in the way. Very annoyed and growling, Scrat stomped three times to get it, only to flip himself right into the water and the Acorn now above him.

Huh? How did this happen? He tried to flip himself out, but still ended up where he started. The little squirral then flipped slowly this time, straining and clinging into the loose ice, but because he was heaver than his nut, it began to flip rapidly as he tried to run but ended up flat on the other side and went for a ride while the ice slab knocked his Acorn away where it went sliding on the melting but still firm ice.

Sweetie? He held out a paw, whimpering before ending up under again. Realizing he had to find another way out and to his Acorn, Scrat, with what air he had in his lungs and holding his breath, scurried upside down after it until he eventually poked his nose out of the ice, making another, but smaller hole. He breathed in the air so hard that the Acorn went sliding and got stuck, which stopped him from being able to breathe.

Uh oh. Scrat knew that he had to do something or he'll die from the lack of air. So as hard as he could, with bubbles coming out of his ears, Scrat blew the Acorn off where it clunked and landed. Then, awkwardly and weirdly, he pushed his head painfully through the tiny hole until he successfully shoved it back above the ice. He saw his prize and smiled, before seeing another problem; he was stuck.

Maybe if he could use his teeth to dig himself out, he could get to his Acorn. With that in mind, Scrat stabbed the ice with his Sabor teeth, turning and digging as hard as he could, cutting out a circle made of ice. Once he was done, Scrat pushed until it gave way and he pulled himself out of the water...only to have that said ice circle still wrapped around his neck and because of his smaller size, it was too heavy for him.

"Oh! Ah, eee, iee...dooh!" Scrat yelped, trying to keep his balance, only to land onto the ice which began to roll around and around like a dollar coin. He rolled around his Acorn, trying to grab it with his nuzzle, but kept missing.

He can do it, he can do it, he can do it! When the ice block stopped, Scrat pulled hard to get it, only to land forward, the ice squashing his head and knocking the Acorn into the air again and onto a small floating piece of ice on the water. Okay, maybe he couldn't do it that way, but he was determined not to give up! Repositioning himself back to his feet, Scrat stumbled towards the cliff...only to fall onto the ice block which catapulted his prize high into the air and onto a thin ice block tower where it was well out of his reach.

Oooh...! So close. Scrat whimpered pitifully. Why couldn't he ever have good luck when it came to his Acorns?

* * *

Well over a hill by now, the Sailor Team and all of the animals were still heading towards the end of the valley which, if calculated right, would take the entire three days to get to, so they all hard to hurry to get there. Time wasn't on their side, however, as Donkey saw even larger chunks of ice chipping off the dam as it continued to melt under the warm sun before he noticed he was lagging behind and hurried to catch up to his friends.

But as the Sailor Team and the Herd traveled, passing by a meadow in the early afternoon, Donkey and occasionally Sid couldn't help but tease Manny about being the last Mammoth, via singing which annoyed not only him but also their other friends too.

" _~Someday, when you've gone extinct, when you make a stink~_ -" Donkey sang.

"Shut up, Donkey." Shrek ordered, annoyed.

"Sorry." Donkey shrugged.

 _Night-time._

" _~Stop, hey, what's that sound? All the Mammoths are in the ground!~_ " Sid sang as the group passed up a hill at night, with the full Moon being their only light, and yet even that couldn't soothe the group due both Sid and Donkey.

"Sid, stop singing!" Sakura pleaded, moaning.

 _Early the next day._

" _~If your species will continue~_ " Donkey began, singing.

" _~You clap your hands~_ " Sid continued, clapping his paws twice.

Passing a forest on their second day of their travels, the group groaned until Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore.

"Donkey, Sid, I will have Manny to fall onto both of you and this time, he will kill you." Sailor Moon warned in irritation, cutting both Donkey and Sid off when they began to sing in unison.

"Okay...some people who don't like classics." Donkey grumbled, but he and Sid both stopped none the less, and the group continued on in silence, deep into their thoughts about whether there was a boat to save everyone or not.

Sailor Moon and the others then noticed, to their confusion and then sudden worry that Manny was staring at his reflections in the melting icicles. It didn't take Sailor Moon long to figure out what he was thinking and she'd seen that look of doubt and growing sorrow. Sora when he felt at times if he could ever find Riku and Kairi when they first met, herself when Captain Jack Sparrow died and when she questioned herself about her future with Darien, Shrek when he began to worry that he would lose Fiona, and whether he was ready to become a father or not, and Artie if he was capable of being the new King of Far, Far Away after Harold died.

"What if they're right? What if I am the last Mammoth?" Manny questioned, worriedly.

"That's not true at all. Just because you're the only mammoth in this valley, doesn't mean you're the only one left on Earth." Sailor Mini Moon pointed out optimistically.

"She's right, Manny. Don't listen to what they're staying about you." Sakura agreed, comfortingly.

"Besides, look at the bright side, you have us." Sid said happily, which only had the Sailor Team and Diego roll their eyes with exasperated expressions and sweatdrops.

"Not your most persuasive argument, amigo." Puss sighed.

The conversation came a sudden halt when the group heard a distant, echoing sound of...trumpteting through out the trees and air. Carefully, the group listen out; it seemed to be close and it sounded quite familiar.

"Mammoths?" Diego asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Could be." Shrek agreed with a smile.

"What else would make that sound?" Sailor Moon added, relief and hope forming in her heart. Maybe it was Ellie and this was the Herd's meeting point with the female Mammoth and the two annoying Possums.

"I knew I couldn't be the last one! I felt it in my gut!" Manny exclaimed happily, while accidently knocking Sid with his tusk and as the sloth held on, the Mammoth hurried to follow the source of the sound with Sid screaming in alarm before he hurried to climb onto his friend's back so he wouldn't fall off.

Sailor Moon and the others scrambled and ran to follow their friends, though unfortunately, Sailor Moon herself was lagging behind since she still was a klutz. Sid was having a bumpy ride and ducked in time to avoid in getting hit by a tree as Manny ran, surprisingly fast. The group then made a sharp turn to the left where both Donkey and Diego nearly lost their footing but regained it and continued to see and meet the new Mammoths.

"Guys! Wait for me! Slow down, will ya?" Sailor Moon cried out, panting as she was beginning to tire, her legs getting sore. Why did she have to be the second slowest member of the entire team in front of Sid?

"Extinct? Come on." Manny said to himself.

Eventually the group caught up with Manny and were now level with him and Sid who managed to hang on without being jogged and bumped up and down repeatedly, with Sailor Moon finally close behind.

"He's up by a couple of fifths, ahead by a tusk. And he's beating Diego as Diego's coming round the corner. Puss, Shrek and Donkey are closely inched behind him, the ladies are not making it easy for them!" Sid commented like a race announcer.

Finally all nine of them came into the clearing and skid to a complete stop, most of them in shock and, well, Sid was inadvertedly flown off as he screamed girlishly. He hit the ground twice before sliding to a stop in front of a flower and a log, and was then hit by a small wind which came with the sound they'd been following. When it stopped, Sid had a disgusting taste in his mouth as the flower slumped dead.

It turned out that it wasn't a Mammoth after all. It was a Jolly animal who was sitting on the log, clutching his stomach in discomfort and...having been repeatedly farting.

"Sorry. My stomach hates me." The Jolly apologized when he realized he just blasted gas right into Sid's face.

Disgusted by the complete awful smell, Sid covered his nose and retreated to his friends who, most of them all cringed in disgust when the stench approached them as well, with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura covering their mouths and noses with their hands, and the others, even Shrek's faces all scrunched up in disgust, trying to avoid in smelling it.

All of them complained with multiple groans of, "Oh, phew! Phew! God, man! Eww! Eeew! Eeww-yeugh!"

"Eeew! Well, don't put that _stink_ in extinction?" Sid commented sarcastically in disgust, while Puss took off his hat and waved it in front of him to try and blow the horrible smell away.

"Phew! That is nasty!" Donkey complained as he and the others backed off, only notice that Manny, who'd been the only one not complaining and was in fact more saddened that it wasn't what he had hoped for, began to walk away over and small hill, disheartened.

All thoughts of their complains immediately ceased, the rest of the group couldn't help but become worried and now once again feeling bad for their friend.

"Manny?" Sailor Mini Moon inquired, worried.

"I uh...I need to be alone for a while. You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Manny replied in sadness, his heart aching at the cold truth, far colder than the Ice Age. Feeling the moisture of tears in his eyes, he walked away into the woods.

Sailor Moon felt her heart break at this. It shouldn't be this way. It wasn't fair on her friend. It was bad enough that in the future that he, Sid and Diego were the only ones of their kinds to be revived and it made her feel guilty, until they met Ellie, Crash and Eddie even though they haven't been found yet. Maybe they were only met outside of the valley or even in the Afterlife, though the latter thought made no sense.

Sharing at glance with Shrek who, having the similar thought, nodded that they need to try and cheer him up, Sailor Moon turned to the rest of the group and told them, "You guys go ahead. Shrek and I will be with Manny and catch up."

Without waiting for an answer, Sailor Moon and Shrek hurried to catch up to Manny, leaving their friends behind who all felt terrible for Manny, all of them wishing there was something they could do to help.

Though they were about to learn that Manny wasn't the only Mammoth at all...but that meeting won't be pleasant as one would think.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave the chapter in a glum way, but the meeting with Ellie, Crash and Eddie of the past will begin in the next chapter!**

 **See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Meeting

**Author's note: Don't have much to say, except that the expected meeting has finally arrived!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Awkward Meeting.

"Poor Manny." Sakura muttered.

"I wish there was something we can do." Donkey muttered with feeling. He wasn't the only one as the others wished for the same thing, but what can they do if discovering a way to suddenly bring back a species here in the Ice Age was impossible.

But as the group made to continue the journey and hoped that Manny, Sailor Moon and Shrek would catch up, Sid was suddenly hit on the face by something small, round and hard.

"Ow!" Sid yelped.

"Ow!" Diego grunted when he was hit in the face as well, before glaring up at who was responsible. "Hey!"

When the six of them looked up, it took the four members of the Sailor Team to not groan or sigh in relief, though the groaning would've been more accurate, because hanging upside down from the tree branch was none other than the past selves of Crash and Eddie who, like their future selves, were holding reeds to use as shooters, and as of their future selves, this was a game to them.

"Ooh! These work great." Crash said with a grin, as his brother laughed before they both shot more tiny rocks at Diego's face, causing the Saber to grunt painfully again.

"Cool." Eddie said, before he and Crash quickly realized that Diego was now angry. The Saber roared as he clawed his way up to swipe them, but the Possums, who screamed, dodged out of the way before landing on the ground and playfully ran.

"Missed me, now you gotta kiss me." Eddie taunted in a sing-song tone as he followed Crash leaping over a small cliff.

"I'll get 'em!" Sid declared boldly, and took a dive after the twins...only to land onto the ground with his head stuck in one of the many holes surrounding the area. Crash and Eddie poked half way out as they watched Sid struggle to pull himself free.

"Which end is up?" Crash asked Eddie, just as Sid pulled his head out.

"I'd hide that face too." Eddie replied, before ducking back underground just before Sid could catch him.

"Hey, ugly!" Crash taunted, shooting a rock at Sid's butt.

"Ow!" Sid yelped, before pouting angrily at the now very trouble-making and annoying Possum, "I gotta sit on that!"

He jumped and tried to catch Crash, but missed and no matter how many times he tried, the Possums repeatedly dodged and ducked that it soon turned into a whack-the-mole game, only it was whack-the-possum and all the time Sid was mocked and taunted.

"Gotcha!" Sid cried, thinking he caught at least one of them, only to hear laughter and looked ahead to see the twins laughing at him. But soon stopped when a shadow covered them.

"Uh oh." Crash muttered worriedly, feeling the hot breath against his fur which tickled the back of his neck, telling him that a predator was hovering over him and Eddie who, realizing the same thing a second later, instantly became terrified. The two looked up to see Diego who grinned evilly at them.

"Boo." Diego greeted with a smirk.

"WAAAGH!" Crash and Eddie screamed, ducking just in time before Diego could catch them with his claws. One of them shooting pebbles at his face again, Diego failed to catch the trouble-making rodent again, and Donkey and Puss, without thinking much both joined in and while Puss nearly fell in himself, hissed angrily, Donkey leaped and landed onto the ground in hopes of body-slamming the twins, but missed and hit his face hard that it made him comically dazed.

"Ooh!" Donkey cried out painfully, shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells before being shot by a pebble again, and he whined painfully, "Ow!"

All the while Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura watched from their original position and groaned, feeling deja vu but in a different way. It was worse when the Possums had the full advantage with the holes in the ground this time than it was or would be in the future.

"Not again." Sakura groaned.

"Too bad this is gonna happen all over again in the future, but in a different way." Sailor Mini Moon whispered with a groan.

"Okay, I'm goin' in!" Sid called out, only to not watch where he was going and tripped over the tail of one of the twins as Crash and Eddie made a tripping line. The Sloth yelped and rolled over Donkey, Diego and Puss before landing underneath Diego.

"Sid!" Puss and Diego grunted in annoyance.

"What?" Sid whined, wondering what he did wrong now.

"Ow!" The three of them and Donkey grunted when they were hit again. The four of them tried to catch the Possums, but missed again.

"Nice miss!" Crash praised tauntingly as he leaped over them and landed in another while, Donkey tried to catch him and just missed the former's tail by an inch. "Ooh! I felt some breeze on that one." The Possum grinned before ducking again as Puss failed to catch him again.

"Smile!" Eddie taunted at Donkey, shooting another pebble at the latter's face before ducking again and Donkey missing again.

The twins leaped and ducked and landed all over the holes all around the four who tried and failed repeatedly to catch them, climbing over and under each other as they went while the Possums continued to taunt them, especially when Eddie gave the four a raspberry while Crash jumped onto Diego's head.

"Out of my way!" Sid cried, and climbed over Donkey again, missing the Possums.

"Sid!" Donkey groaned, before turning to glare at Eddie who hopped up and tauntingly waved, "Hello!" and landed back into the hole, with the former missing yet again.

"Over here!" Crash cried cheekily.

"Ow!" Donkey, Puss, Sid and Diego cried when they hit each other's face as they attempted to again, until they realized too late that, during the festo, they had climbed over to the point of now having become tangled in each other's limbs. Seeing the problem, they pulled hard to try and free themselves, but they were, unfortunately, hopelessly stuck.

Seeing the four of them trapped like this, the twins stood next to each other in two holes, with Crash teasingly asking, "Surrender?"

"Never!" The four of them declared, glaring at the two Possums and not willing to admit defeat.

"Cool." The twins said in unison, before ducking back underground and leaving the four of them helpless, wondering where they would come up next.

"Smoke them!" Crash yelled as he and Eddie jumped high into the air and above the four who looked up, their eyes widening in horror. Everything then went into slow motion when the Possums took deep breaths, and both Mini Moon and Sakura stopped themselves from gasping.

Back in normal motion, Crash and Eddie rapidly shoot so many pebbles at the group who cried out in pain when their heads and faces were hit. No sooner had the Possums landed back into the holes, the impact of the twins' attack finally made Donkey, Sid, Puss and Diego lose their balance and fell on top of one another in an awkward position, while the reeds were now abandoned as they bounced briefly onto Diego and Donkey's faces before landing uselessly on the ground.

"If anyone asks, there were 50 of them." Puss began, feeling completely embarrassed just as Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura hurried over to his and the other three's aid.

"And uh, they were...rattlesnakes." Diego continued, awkwardly.

"How humiliating." Puss groaned. Being beaten by two trouble-making possums twice in two different eras. He'll never be able to live this one down.

The twins reappeared, this time up another hill and over a tree root, laughing in victory.

"Here, kitty kitty!" Eddie taunted, wiggling his bottom at the group.

"Big mistake, you miscreants!" Diego yelled as he and the others, with Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura's help, stood up and recovered.

"Miscreants?" Eddie asked in confusion, before he and his brother laughed hysterically. That was probably one of the funniest things they ever heard.

"Diego, they're Possums." Sid corrected, which earned him an annoyed glare from the others, while Crash and Eddie now began cluckling like chickens, or Dodos, continuing to taunt the group even more.

Finally having enough and wanting nothing more than to tear the two irritating rodents into shreds and then eat their limbs, Diego reached his boiling point and gave out a loud roar, pouncing forward which made his friends cringe in a bit of fright. Seeing that now they were in very deep trouble and at the risk of becoming the very angry Saber's meal and with the realization that they went way too far this time, Crash and Eddie knew that now was the time to make a run for it...for real.

"Retreat!" Crash screamed hysterically, leaping into his brother's arms. Eddie screamed before turning while carrying his brother made a run for it, with Diego and soon the rest of the group chasing after them closely behind.

Right down the trail where Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny had taken before the entire fight started.

* * *

Fully unaware of the commotion that was going on with their friends, Sailor Moon and Shrek followed Manny who, reaching the bottom of the hill, stopped at the nearby lake, as leaves slowly fell from nearby trees, blown gently by the soft wind. Despite that Manny had wanted to be alone, he did feel strangely comforted by two of his friends who felt such sympathy for him.

The Mammoth gazed sadly at his reflection, memories of his family's death lingering in his heart. The fact that the next generation that would've began with his own son had been taken away made him realize that there was no saving his species.

"I guess it's just you and me now." Manny muttered to his reflection.

Sailor Moon felt even more terrible than she had in the present. They have yet to meet Ellie, Crash and Eddie, and couldn't help but think that they arrived sometime after that meeting and that they somehow died as well but Manny, Sid and Diego didn't seem to have been mourning about that. Even so, Sailor Moon couldn't help but blame herself for over the fact that Mammoths were drawn to extinction faster than she thought.

"I wish there was something we could do to help." Sailor Moon muttered to Shrek, as memories of what Fiona told her came back into her mind. "It's not fair."

Even though Shrek felt guilty and sorry for Manny, he knew that trying to help save a species now was well and truly too late. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it." He shrugged.

Even though Manny was grateful for two of his friends wanting to help, Shrek was right. Nothing could be done now. The trio made to walk away to wander a bit more when...

"Ah!" The trio yelped in fright when someone appeared in front of them, and instantly Sailor Moon felt a flash of deja vu which appeared right before her eyes; It was Ellie who, like her future-self, appeared unexpectedly out of nowhere, upside down.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Ellie screamed in fright unexpectedly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny all screamed loudly in fright half a second later. All three screams echoed through out the area just before the figure in front of the trio lost her grip on a tree branch and crashed onto the ground, causing the three of them to wince slightly and caused some birds to fly off in fright.

While Ellie brushed away a broken branch from her face and looked up, recovering from the screaming fest, Manny, now getting a better look at the unexpected visitor, couldn't believe what he were seeing; it was a female Mammoth! And a very pretty one at that. To Sailor Moon and Shrek, relief filled their hearts despite that they were still wary about Ellie, which still raised the question; who were her brothers and why had she been hanging out with Crash and Eddie?

Maybe it was adoption? Nah, it couldn't be, Sailor Moon thought. Though her heart was telling her otherwise, and so did the back of her mind.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one." Manny cheered happily, now relieved that he'd been right, that he wasn't the only Mammoth left.

"Me too!" Ellie said as she stood up after sensing that these guys...whatever they were in her mind, were not dangerous. "Everybody falls out of the tree now and then, but they just don't admit it."

"Say what? Come again?" Sailor Moon asked, confused as she, Shrek and Manny all raised confused eyebrows. So Ellie wasn't thinking the same thing as Manny thought and had thought of something different? And what was she talking about?

"Some of us have a tough time holding on to branches. It's not like we're bats or something. We don't have wings to keep us up." Ellie replied, looking up at the tree she'd been in, which the trio looked up and saw the broken branch which, like had Sailor Moon and Fiona first met the future Ellie, told the Moon Princess that the female Mammoth had climbed up a tree.

To Shrek and Manny, it was the first time for both of them.

"Uh and you were in a tree because...?" Shrek began, dumbfounded, as he and the others turned back to Ellie who, by then was climbing up another, smaller tree, much to their confusion.

"Oh, I was looking for my brothers. They are always getting into trouble." Ellie replied, not bothered by their confused expressions or the fact that she was climbing up a tree. Yet what she just said filled Manny's heart with more hope.

"Brothers? You mean there's more?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sure. Whoa!" Ellie replied, before losing her grip and fell onto her back, but wasn't fazed as she continued casually, "There's lots of us."

"Really? Where?" Sailor Moon asked, feeling a bit excited at the fact that maybe there was a herd of Mammoths and that Ellie would eventually join Manny's herd along with Crash and Eddie, which left into finding her brothers next.

To her, Shrek and Manny's second confusion, Ellie replied, as though they didn't get the picture. "Uh...everywhere. Under rocks. In holes in the ground." She then stood up and whispered to the trio, as though she was worried someone might be watching, "Usually we come out at night so birds don't carry us off."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny blinked. Birds? Since did birds carry off Mammoths, and since when did Mammoths live under rocks and holes in the ground? Something very weird was going on.

"Help! Help! Help!" Crash's voice cried out in terror, causing all four of them to look to see Crash and Eddie running away from Diego, Sid, Donkey, Puss, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura who were still chasing after the two Possums. But the instant the six of them saw Ellie, they skid to a stop in surprise and, to Sid and Diego, amazement.

"Help!" The twins cried out, running past Sailor Moon and two of her friends, startled and wondering where'd they come from and what happened that caused their other friends to chase these two. Crash and Eddie hid behind Ellie, peaking behind her front leg nervously.

"Well, shave me down and call me a mole rat. You found another mammoth!" Sid exclaimed in amazement as he and the rest of the group rejoined the trio who were even more confused. For Sailor Moon and Shrek, somehow they sensed that the twins caused trouble that landed them in being chased, just like their future-selves.

"Where?" Ellie asked, amazed. Then she became confused and stated, "Wait a minute, I thought Mammoths were extinct."

The Sailor Team and the Herd just stared at her, confused and dumbfounded. Did they just hear right? The group could only stand there in an awkward silence.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ellie asked, confused. This had the group realize that she wasn't kidding. She had absolutely no clue.

"Uh, good question. Maybe it's because you're a mammoth." Sailor Moon replied awkwardly, pointing out the obvious. And Raye said that Sailor Moon herself had a brain like a normal donkey. You know, one that didn't speak human language, let alone sing.

"Me?" Ellie blinked, before shaking her head as though what she just heard was the stupidest thing ever. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a mammoth. I'm a possum."

"Right, nice one." Sailor Moon muttered, not believing Ellie was actually serious. She then introduced herself sarcastically but as casually as possible even thought it was awkward, "I'm a uh...um...I'm a Dodo. This is my friend, the bear, the other friend the Newt, my cousin Dodo-ling, my friend the swan, these two are my other friends the Badger brothers, my other friend the Kangaroo..."

"Hey!" Donkey pouted, feeling insulted in being called a Kangaroo while Shrek is referred as a bear, Manny as a Newt, Sailor Mini Moon as a bady Dodo, Sakura as a Swan, and both Diego and Puss as the Badgers.

"And my last friend, the Platypus." Sailor Moon concluded while gesturing at Sid, and ignoring Donkey.

"Why do I gotta be the platypus? Make him the platypus." Sid pouted, also feeling insulted and pointed at Diego to be the platypus.

Ellie gave the group a suspicious look while Crash and Eddie both climbed onto her tusks and glared at them as well now that the scare and chase was over and worry over the important stuff, like how to get these guys away from them. Though in retrospect, it was really the twins' fault for having gotten themselves into annoying the group in the first place.

"These guys giving you trouble, sis'?" Crash asked Ellie about Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny.

"Sis'!?" Sailor Moon and her group exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Did Crash just call Ellie his and Eddie's sister?

"That's right. These are my brothers." Ellie replied smiling, pointing at Crash, Eddie and herself while adding, "Possum, possum, possum."

Another awkward pause until realization sinked in. Not only was Ellie an orphan and adopted by Crash and Eddie's family at some point in their younger years, which confirmed the other suspicion and answered the problem in the future, but to make things more complicating, Ellie herself here in the Ice Age thinks she too is a Possum.

"That explains why she was climbing up a tree." Shrek whispered to Sailor Moon.

"I was just about to say that." Sailor Moon replied, before adding to the rest of the group, feeling even more awkward. "Don't think her tree's gonna go up the top branch."

"Me neither." Manny mumbled in agreement, while Ellie smiled innocently and her two 'brothers' looked away in annoyance.

"Guys, brink of extinction's a bad time to be picky." Sid pointed out quietly, before an idea came up and he happily suggested, "Hey, she should come with us."

Sailor Moon groaned in dismay, sweatdropping. Okay, granted this was how this meeting was meant to be, but she was beginning to have second thoughts about this entire thing. Ellie was delusional and whacky, while her brothers were...obnoxious and trouble-making.

"Are you insane? No way." Manny shook his head, apparently in agreement with Sailor Moon, mentally. His previous relief in not being the last one dimmed. Of all the other Mammoths he met, he had to meet one who was nuts and didn't even believe she was a Mammoth.

"Okay." Sid shrugged dismissively, before going up to the trio in front of him and his friends, and offered, "Manny wants me to ask you if you'd like to escape the flood with us."

"What!?" Sailor Moon and Manny exclaimed softly, sharing a shocked glance that Sid had asked Ellie and her 'brothers' to join the group, without Manny's permission and had made it so that it was the male Mammoth's idea. Shrek in paticular held a dismayed expression at this idea.

Apparently the twins didn't like this idea either, because they stormed up to Puss who was, for some reason, the same height as both of them, not including the hat.

"I'd rather be road kill!" Eddie said stubbornly, as he and Crash shared a death-glare contest with Puss.

" _That_ can be arranged, senor." Puss hissed challengingly, just inches from drawing his steel and still very much annoyed to have been taunted and teased at by these two rodents.

"Ah ha, funny." Ellie giggled nervously, sensing that a fight was about to happen and knowing that Crash and Eddie were notorious for causing and getting themselves into trouble, knew that she had to convince them otherwise. "Let me have a little word with my brothers."

Wrapping her trunk around them despite not knowing she had one, Ellie dragged the twins back so that the three of them can talk in private.

"Ellie, are you crazy? We're not going with them!" Eddie protested once he and Crash were released and both of them looked at their 'sister' as though she was out of her mind at the very idea of going with the group who nearly killed both of them. Plus they didn't trust Sailor Moon, Shrek or Manny either.

"Look, we'll never make it in time if we only travel at night. These guys can protect us out in the open." Ellie pointed out, and despite that the group in front of them were very strange and it may take ages in getting use to, she knew that it was too risky to travel at night given the time. With Sailor Moon's group, they can move around during the day without getting eaten by birds and they can avoid the flood since they heard what was going on since yesterday. Plus, once the flood was over, they can leave if they wanted to.

Despite Crash and Eddie's skeptical look, they grudgely admitted that she had a point. "What do you say?" She asked, hopefully.

At the same time, Sailor Moon, completely annoyed that Sid invited them despite that Manny had said no, whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sid yelped, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Why did you invite them!?" Sailor Moon whispered angrily, even though she knew it was the only way to protect the future, that didn't mean she could admit it nor did she have to like it, and right now, she outright hated the idea. Sure Ellie was nice, but she too was obnoxious.

"Because she and Manny might be the only two mammoths left on Earth." Sid pointed out.

"He has a point." Donkey agreed, despite everyone else's skeptical and disbelieved looks.

"Wait a minute, since when this was a dating service?" Sailor Moon asked, half-sarcastically.

"My brothers and I would be delighted to come with you." Ellie announced with a smile, as she had successfully managed to convince Crash and Eddie, mostly, to join the group as the trio approached the group, much to the dismay of Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny who all groaned as they realized that they weren't getting out of it.

"Oh great..." Shrek grumbled to himself in exasperation.

" _If_ you treat us nicely." Crash added stubbornly at Puss who hissed angrily at him, which had the former point out to Ellie, stating the obvious that this was such a bad idea. "See that? Now that's the total opposite of nice."

"If I were you, I'd watch my back, or else you'll be praying for mercy." Puss warned darkly, before walking away.

"You want a piece of us? Let's go." Eddie challenged. Before anyone could stop them, Eddie catapaulted Crash high into the air after the latter jumped onto his brother's shoulders.

"Banzai!" Crash hollared, landing right on top of Puss and began pulling at the feline's ears while Puss cat-shrieked in pain and alarm.

"Hold on, Puss, I'm comin'!" Donkey cried out in an attempt to rescue his friend, but was forced back when Eddie used his tail as a whip and whacked the former's front right leg, causing him to cry out, "Ow!"

"Back! Back! Yah! Yah!" Eddie yelled, causing Donkey to back away.

"Ow, ow! Hey, hey, hey!" Donkey yelled, cringing at the stinging whacks while backing up. Puss managed to get Crash off and attempted to scratch him with his claws, but Crash held his paws tightly in his own to stop him.

"You know the best part? This guy's the same height as us!" Crash grinned.

The fight that started up again came a sudden halt as the ground began to rumble, and the discomforting sound of ice breaking from the dam echoed through the entire valley, making all twelve of them nervous before the noise and the rumbling stopped. All thoughts of wanting to fight ceased as they were all reminded that they had to move or else they would be taking an unexpected trip to the afterlife via drowning.

Puss then knocked Crash away while the latter rolled and Eddie cringed.

"Okay. Thanks to Sid, we're now travelling together, and, like it or not, we're gonna be one big, happy family." Sailor Moon concluded, knowing that there was no choice left and glared at the twins who stood next to each other, Crash having his arms folded and held an annoyed look, while Eddie held his hands behind his back and actually looked apologetic.

She then added while gesturing at Manny and Ellie who both held skeptical looks, and the very angry Diego who growled at the twins who cringed backwards. "Manny will be the daddy, your sister will be the mommy, and Diego will be the uncle who eats the kids who get on my nerves. Now let's move it before the ground falls out from under our feet!"

With that done, Sailor Moon angrily moved foward with Manny and Shrek to take the lead, everyone else slowly beginning to follow, but not before Ellie commented to her brothers half-sarcastically about Manny, "I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly."

"I'm not fat." Manny growled in annoyance, having overheard that. "It's this fur, it makes me look big. It's poofy."

First Sid, and now Ellie. What's next, a trio of clowns who introduce themselves by doing some stupid motto continuously?

"Oh, okay." Ellie replied, chuckling in fake apology. She then whispered to the twins again, "He's fat." before she and everyone else followed the male Mammoth and Sailor Moon, heading back onto the road where it would take them to the boat.

Unaware that they were all about to walk into more dangers along the way.

* * *

As more ice began to crumble away, the wall becoming thinner under the sun and the heat in the air, the only one who hasn't gotten away from it was Scrat who, after freeing himself from the ice block around his neck, came up with another idea to get his Acorn.

He judged the distance, angle and height level of where his precious nut was with his paws. So far so good. Okay, phase two. The little squirrel took hold of a long, thin stick which was no thicker than his saber teeth. He then licked his finger and held it up in the air, judging the wind. Not even a slightest breeze. Okay, that was a good sign.

Breathing in deeply and puffing his chest up, Scrat was ready. Here it goes.

Running as fast as he could, he prepared to catapult himself. However once at the tip edge of the ice cliff, Scrat instead quickly scurried up to the very top of the stick and leaned forward to grab the Acorn as it began to fall forward. Unfortunately he miscaculated and was just an inch too far from the Acorn and even the tall ice tower platform.

"Aaaah!" He screamed while falling back all the way down into the water.

So much for plan B.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Ellie, Crash and Eddie have joined the group on the adventure to escape the Flood! This journey won't be easy, especially with the dangers and unexpected surprises ahead of them. Will the twelve of them get along? Only time will tell and that is not on their side.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Monster attack and Keyblades?

**Author's note: Don't have much to say here either.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Monster attack and Keyblades?

On the dirt path in a canyon like road were the animals were passing as well as a dead tree and a bush or two, Fast Tony was still trying to con people into business for a good bargain, standing on top of Stu's still empty shell.

"Folks! Escaping the flood is the perfect time to shed those unsightly pounds with Fast Tony's Disaster Diet." He called out, before noticing a female Wallebeast and rolled right in front of her. "You, ma'am! You look like a big, fat, hairy beast. How would you like to lose a ton or two?"

At first the female was insulted, but when Fast Tony offered to help her lose weight, she paused for a couple of moments and ultimately agreed. "Would I ever?"

"Don't listen to him, Vera." Her husband, who glared and didn't trust Fast Tony, told her, adding ensuringly as the two began to walk past Fast Tony who, disappointed, had to squeeze himself through the small gap between the two, "You're already thin as a twig."

"Whoa ho! I also have the perfect cure for your eyesight, my blind friend." Fast Tony called up, only to sense someone behind him. To his dismay, it was Sailor Moon and her 'herd' and, remembering their last meeting yesterday and didn't want to get into trouble again, quickly curled up and rolled away.

Noticing the annoying con artist at first, Sailor Moon and her group just shared a glance and ignored him, continuing on after introducing themselves to their three new companions who did the same-properly this time. Though behind them, their six new members of the group were lagging behind which made their travels painfully slow. Crash and Eddie, camouflaging themselves in bushes, snuck up to a dead tree and were on a serious look out for any predators ready to eat them and their sister. Seeing the coast is clear and at Crash's nod, Eddie whistled out.

Ellie, in the less successful disguise, crawled her way towards the tree with the bush she was holding barely covering her head. She then quickly hid behind a tree in panic when she nearly passed it. Sailor Moon and the others looked behind them and saw what was happening. Sailor Moon and the others couldn't help but sweatdrop at just how silly Ellie looked, the tree barely hiding her due to her being larger than her possum brothers.

"We'll never make it at this pace." Shrek groaned in exasperation.

"Hey, Ellie. You can drop your disguise. It's safe!" Sailor Moon called out, moving to continue on.

"Okay." Ellie called out, before muttering to herself, wondering if Sailor Moon had lost it. "Safe? Please." She then looked up and ordered the twins, "Crash, Eddie, you two go scope it out."

"What'cha got?" Crash asked, as he and Eddie began to do some dramatic spy and military movements, looking out for any signs of danger again.

"Perimeter appears all clear, cap'n." Eddie reported.

"Roger that. One-niner, over." Crash added, before grinning as he held a small branch with leaves on it as he was over his brother.

"Oooh, Roger, over, victor...Ow!" Eddie began speaking at his tail like a walkie talkie before yelping when Crash smacked him on the head and glared up at his brother who began laughing and it wasn't long before the two of them began wrestling one another.

"Guys!" Ellie called up impatiently.

"All clear!" Crash replied after he and Eddie paused to reply. While Ellie stood up and walked away to rejoin the others, glancing nervously at the sky, the twins continued to playfully fight each other to the ground but froze when they heard a familiar and horrible shrieking, followed by a bird's shadow that flew over them.

"Hawk!" Eddie alerted in horror, being the first to notice. Crash and Ellie both gasped in horror before the two Possum twins ran around in circle in panic before falling flat on their backs, their eyes closed and their tongues sticking out. A big thud followed, and Sailor Moon's group blinked in confusion when they saw Ellie copy her brothers.

"Why are you playing dead?" Sailor Moon asked, dumbfounded. She'd seen Spike play dead for games in America, but for Ellie to do that? The female Mammoth-claimed-to-be-a-Possum looked a little ridiculous.

"So that the bird doesn't get us." Ellie mumbled, draping her trunk to the ground.

"Crash and Eddie, I can understand...but you, Ellie? I don't think even a snake would be interested in having you for lunch." Sailor Moon muttered skeptically as her lower eyelid twitched in disbelief.

"Manny, why don't you do that?" Sid suggested.

"Because I'm a Mammoth." Manny snapped after rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"But you'd do it for treats, right?" The sloth teased, which made the others roll their eyes.

Ellie peaked an eye open, asking hopefully, "Is he gone?"

The rest of the group looked to see that the Hawk, foolishly believing the Possums are dead which are no good for his kind since he prefers fresh, living meat, flew away. Not to mention that with other animals around them, it made the hunt more difficult.

"You're safe. The bird's gone." Shrek replied, exasperated.

The trio on the ground sighed in relief at the close call, thankful to have been lucky this time. Ellie sighed as she stood up with the help from her two smaller brothers, saying somewhat shakily, "Phew! Aw, man. If you weren't here, that hawk would have swooped down and snatched me up for dinner. That's how cousin Wilton went."

No soon had the trio walked off, Sid glanced at Diego while twirling a finger beside his head, whistling in an 'she's crazy' moment before noticing the annoyed glares from the rest of the group and waved sheepishly.

"This was your idea." Sailor Mini Moon reminded, skeptically.

* * *

A short time later, Manny and Ellie began walking together, having some sort of discussion about their species, or as Ellie thought, Manny's species.

"Boy, I really feel for you. I do. I can't even imagine what it'd be like to be the last one of your species." Ellie was saying, feeling very sorry for the male Mammoth.

"I'm not the last one." Manny corrected, annoyed but tried not to show it.

"Oh, you brave, brave soul. That's right, don't give up hope." Ellie tried to pity Manny, tapping him on the forehead with her trunk, which Sailor Moon, secretly behind the two, facepalmed herself. She just hoped Ellie's future-self knew the truth of her origins.

Sighing, Manny tried again to get her to realise that she is a Mammoth as well. "Ellie?" He called up, and when Ellie paused and looked back, he gestured at the footprints she made when she unexpectedly stepped into a small puddle of mud. "Look at our footprints. They're the same shape."

He stepped into the footprint to prove it. It was a perfect fit.

"Well, how do I know those aren't your footprints?" Ellie inquired, not convinced.

She had a good point, as he realized that this was no good in proving that it wasn't him who did it, he tried another approach which was much more convincing.

"Well, then...look at our shadows. We match." Manny gestured, as their shadows matched perfectly from the sunlight behind them.

"You're right...they're the same!" Ellie realized, seeing that he was right, and for a moment Manny thought he did it, but then she said, as another incorrect theory came to her, saying enthusiastically, "You must part Possum."

Blinking, Manny just watched her walk away. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Sailor Moon thought of the same thing, because she blinked in confusion, asking herself, "Does she really think Manny's part Possum all of the sudden?"

"You wish." Crash replied despite not having been talked to, and shared a high-five with Eddie as they walked past Sailor Moon who gazed at them in exasperation.

This was going to be a long next one and half days.

* * *

About an hour or two later, the Sailor Team, the Herd, Ellie, Crash and Eddie made it onto flatter and wider open, which was ice slowly melting and floating above several inches above deep water, ice blocks connected like a puzzle. Thankfully it wasn't thin enough to break under Manny and Ellie's larger bodies. But there were several water puddles here and there.

Diego was lagging behind, nervously navigating around the wet patches due to his aqua-phobia.

"Diego, the entire world's moving faster than you. Let's go, we have to catch up to the others." Shrek called his shoulder to the Saber when he and most of the others noticed that their friend was slowing down.

Diego couldn't help it, but at the same, he couldn't show his fear to anyone. Not only it was embarrassing, if anyone did find out, he'd lose his diginity and his pride as a fierce predator. Not that it would've helped because Puss, due to both of them being in the feline evolutionary family, was also afraid of water and on top of that, the melting ice didn't bother Crash or Eddie who was again playing around, sliding on melting ice that made a mini slide before landing and racing once again.

The twins passed Sailor Mini Moon who blinked startled, before giggling at the Possums playing. Unlike everyone else and even though she was very well aware of how dumb Crash and Eddie were, not to mention being obnoxious, they weren't as bad as everyone claimed. They cared for Ellie as she was their aboptive sister, but they treated her as one of their own and it was clear that they loved her and each other.

"Hey! Behave yourselves!" Puss snapped at the twins. Eddie, in annoyance, stopped while leaning against Ellie's leg, and grabbed Crash's tail to pull him to his side, annoyed at the serious attitude the group were displaying, especially the felines.

"Oh, cry me a river, miniture-orange tiger. Have some fun." Crash rolled his eyes, and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"It's bad enough that the ice is thin enough without you two wearing it down." Puss grunted in annoyance, both his and Diego's ears pulled back in annoyance as well as fear, but not showing the latter emotion.

Donkey, not as worried as the other two, smiled ensuringly, "Hey, c'mon, Puss, the ice may be thin, but it's still strong enough to hold a six ton Ogre, and both a ten ton and a nine ton mammoths."

Both Puss and Diego, who'd been talking to Sid and the latter two not hearing what Donkey had said, both grumbled and quickened their pace slightly, catching up to the rest of the group, walking over thinner ice that allowed them to see through it. But none of them did, and thus they failed to see two figures float underneath them. However, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny paused when they all sensed something unusual and heard water flowing but couldn't see anything. So they continued on, only to freeze, more nervously this them when they heard a ripple and splash and...something else.

The three of them now couldn't help but sense that...none of them were alone. They jumped, startled by Crash and Eddie who ran past them as the duo once again played. Eddie knocked Crash over and the two then began to playfully slap each other when suddenly the ice underneath them and everyone else cracked open as a massive sudden giant green fish like monster leaped out from the water, roaring.

All twelve screamed in alarm and horror at the appearance of the new strange creature as they were all suddenly split up. It was Maelstrom who, along with Cretaceous had been stalking the group ever since they approached on the thin ice. Maelstrom landed on the ice Sid was on as the sloth tried to run, but was catapulted and sent flying into the air.

"Mammal overboard!" Sid screamed before he landed underwater and caught his breath just in time before he ended up drowning earlier than he wanted. His first immediate thought was to resurface and get to safety, and fast.

Diego, on a floating and a bit less stable chunk of ice, struggled to hold his balance before digging his claws into it and simply just stood there hanging on for dear life, practically frozen in fear of being surrounded by deep water, all thoughts of the sudden attack all but wiped from his memory.

Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss were running as fast as they could to try and reach the shore, but stopped when they heard Sid gasp for air and turned to see him struggling to swim over to safety, and Diego, to their shock and concern, just standing there and not even moving. The two girls shared a concerned glance before nodding in determination, knowing that two of their Ice Age friends needed to be rescued, so ignoring the protests of their two Fairytale friends, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura hurried back to reach Sid and Diego with Donkey and Puss following behind.

Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny, from shore and the others, jumped when Cretaceous broke through the ice near them and hissed hungrily at the trio who screamed and made a run for it to the shore as fast as they could, yet the purple fish monster was hot on their tail and they could see him due to the thinner ice. If they didn't get away soon, they were fish food.

Crash and Eddie, fearing for Ellie's safety as well as their own, hurried over to her when they saw that she had lost consciousness and layed floating on ice that was slowly drifting away from the other larger blocks of ice.

"Ellie, get up!" Eddie pleaded as he and his brother got to their sister. They couldn't lose her. She was all they had left, with what the rest of their family having all died by either old age or being eaten by predators.

"If you play dead, you'll BE dead! Look at me!" Crash cried out, before pulling Ellie's left eye lid open and slapped her in the eyeball to get to snap out of it.

This did the trick and Ellie woke up screaming, ignoring the stinging pain in her eye and, remembering what was happening instantly, ran along with Crash and Eddie to safety as quickly as possible.

Cretaceous payed no attention to Sid who struggled to keep himself afloat but managed to continue swimming to safety to where Diego was and the purple monster just continued chasing after Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny who continued to run.

"Diego!" The sloth cried out pleadingly, but the saber was still too frozen in fear to even notice. "Diego!"

Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura both successfully landed onto Diego's platform, but Donkey and Puss had to stop before they could make it themselves due to the platform being only able to have one more to stand on and that would have to be Sid who desperately tried to reach his friends.

"Sid, grab my hand!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, holding out her hand to him.

Sakura looked up and gasped in horror as she saw Maelstrom swimming towards their friend and shouted in horror, "Sid, behind you!"

Sid looked over his shoulder and screamed when he saw the larger monster and quickened his pace, grabbing hold of Sailor Mini Moon's hand as she and Sakura both pulled him up onto the platform. Yet Maelstrom continued towards them them and all three of them screamed while Donkey and Puss shouted in horror, unable to do anything.

"Diego, come on, or we're fish food!" Sailor Mini Moon pleaded as she, Sid and Sakura tried pull and push Diego out of his frozen state. The future Moon Princess screamed as Maelstrom nearly resurfaced to look at them.

"Guys, hurry up!" Donkey pleaded, quivering in fear and worry.

"Come on, hurry!" Puss shouted, his heart hammering in his chest in panic.

Sid then came with a desperate idea and apologetically told Diego, "This may sting a little." and bit hard onto his friend's tail, which had the other four wince in sympathy for Diego, but whichever way it worked, they hoped it would snap him out of it.

It worked. Diego roared in pain, but at least he was back in reality and seeing Maelstrom approach caused him and three of his friends to quickly make a run for it as the monster attempted to chomp them as his meal. But as the four of them made it to Donkey and Puss who began to run to the safety of the shores, Sakura screamed as Maelstrom leaped and prepared to engulf her whole, which had Sailor Mini Moon turn and gasp in horror that she was about to get eaten.

"Oh no! Sakura!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed, fearfully.

Sakura braced herself while shutting her eyes tightly, holding her right arm out, knowing that even risking in calling upon her Staff wouldn't save her. But as she did, her Star Key glowed and surprisingly glowed in light which only Sailor Mini Moon seemed to notice, because the Key transformed and materialized into her Staff which as Sakura unconsciously clasped it, it glowed in a mixture of white and pink light which blinded Maelstrom and sent him back into the water.

Realizing that she was okay, Sakura opened her eyes and gasped in confusion and shock as did Sailor Mini Moon. Somehow her staff had changed; it took form of an extremely familiar weapon only both of them, Donkey, Shrek and Sailor Moon knew of. It had a long, pink blade of the same colour as her staff, with teeth resembling the star top and a single white wing. The hilt was red, the surrounding parts were designed of that of wings, the ruby jewel at the end of the hilt, and a key chain that resembled to Sakura's magic circle any time she called upon her powers.

"A Keyblade?" Sakura gasped, shocked. How was this possible? The only time she ever wielded a Keyblade was when Mickey allowed her to burrow his Star Seeker Keyblade before he met up with her, Kero and Riku at Castle Oblivion when DiZ helped the King to return to the Realm of Light after the man did the same for Riku while under disguise of Ansem.

Ignoring the others who realized something strange was happening before they were forced to run again, Sailor Mini Moon hurried back to Sakura who stood up and saw that Maelstrom was about to return. Thankful that none of the group here of the past could see her use her powers, Sakura pulled out out one of the Star Cards she still carried with her.

"Power!" Sakura chanted, touching her new Keyblade onto the Card and like when it was her Staff, it worked. Feeling the Cards power surge into her body, Sakura stood ready as Maelstrom leaped again and this time she whacked it hard that it landed back into the water. Her power then faded back into it's Card form and to her confusion, light covered her weapon and it reverted back into her Staff.

"That's weird." Sakura muttered, confused. Had that been very brief in order to just save her life?

"Sakura, come on! Let's go!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out and tugged at Sakura's arm, snapping her older friend out of her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. Replying quickly with a nod, the two girls made a run for it and caught up with Donkey, Sid, Puss and Diego, with Maelstrom, not willing to give up, once again hot on their tail.

Donkey kicked at the monster's nose when he got too close and Puss slashed at his eye with his Steel, allowing both of them and their four friends to make it to shore safely, narrowly missing Maelstrom's massive jaws that chomped the ice off, before sinking back into the water when the six of them were now back firmly onto dry land.

The six of them panted hard, exhausted. Sakura and Sailor Mini Moon were both on their legs, hands on their knees, Puss leaned forward with a paw to his chest, Diego could only stand weakly on the ground while mentally thanking Sid for getting him out of his trance, knowing that if the sloth hadn't, the saber would've been fish food. The sloth in question and Donkey both collapsed on their front, panting at the close call, exhausted.

Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny were on another ice platform, still further away from the shore and tried to determine where Cretaceous was, trying to detect the purple monster's whereabouts. Maybe they lost him.

Unfortunately they haven't, because the crocodile like creature jumped out in front of them and landed on the platform despite having no legs. Sailor Moon and her two friends jumped in horror and tried to backtrack and lose him, but the monster kept on following their escape by tossing and rolling to block their move until all three of them found themselves trapped when they reached the other side and stopped themselves from falling over, but knew that there wasn't a thing they could do. Fearfully gazing at Cretaceous who hissed and roared while Manny's heavy weight tilted the ice backwards, the monster used this to his advantage when the latter was being lifted high enough for him to jump and launch himself over the trio who's eyes widened in horror, realizing that it was over for them.

As Cretaceous opened his jaws for a bite, Sailor Moon held her arms up to shield her face as did Shrek with his arms, both of them and Manny shutting their eyes tight and braced themselves, unaware that a warm light tingled the moment Sailor Moon unexpectedly snapped her wrist in a way she'd hold her magical weapons. A flash of light followed and the trio didn't feel any pain or the teeth sinking into their skin, though Sailor Moon did suddenly realize she was holding something in her right hand.

Opening their eyes and realizing that they were okay, the trio's eyes widened in shock as, not only was Cretaceous stuck as his jaw got caught in Manny's tusks when the Mammoth tilted his head to the side, but the monster himself was frozen...in warm light, which matched that of the weapon that materialized in Sailor Moon's hand; it was a light pink blade with the top end of it having teeth of a pink heart with light yellow edges, and a matching coloured large crescent moon, that matched that of whenever she was in her Princess form and what was on the middle of her Tiara. The hilt was dark pink with beautiful red surroundings that glittered, and a keychain that was shaped just like her Dream Compact where the Silver Crystal rested inside.

' _Wha!?_ _A Keyblade?_ ' Sailor Moon thought to herself in shock and confusion. Memories of Sora having his own Keyblade came into her mind, even though she knew he wasn't the only one; King Mickey had two of them, one he could summon via his choice even though he couldn't double-wield them. Sure Sora wasn't the Kingdom Key's original chosen, it still chose him when it realized that Riku's heart was too far into darkness due to Ansem.

Hearing stop gasps behind them, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny looked over their shoulders when they saw Ellie, Crash and Eddie on the shore nearby, their eyes widened in horror and disbelief at what they were seeing and the sheer luck that the trio in front of them were still alive while wondering what the strange stick Sailor Moon was holding was.

With sudden determination and courage, Sailor Moon and her two friends shared a glance and mentally nodded in agreement. First Manny flinged hard to throw the monster off with Shrek punching Cretaceous hard in the face that knocked it higher into the air, and Sailor Moon, with Shrek's help, jumped high and with a battle cry, she thrusted her new Keyblade right at the beast's chest, whacking him away from their platform where it hit the single floating ice block twice before sliding back into the water, far away from the trio.

Landing safely back onto the platform in a crouch, Sailor Moon stood up while her new weapon began to glow again and disappeared. Deciding to question the appearance of the Keyblade later, Sailor Moon followed Shrek and Manny to shore as their platform briefly rejoined the other connected to dry land, though she paused when she turned back to glare at both Cretaceous and Maelstrom who glared back at her before sinking back underwater for the time being. They will get her and the rest of the group. They will make certain of it.

Relatively safe for now, Sailor Moon rejoined her friends while Sakura, Donkey and Diego lingered at the edge where Maelstrom had bitten off part of the ice.

"That was scary." Sakura muttered, still shaken by the strange creatures. She'd never seen them before, and given the looks on everyone else, neither have they. They seemed to be reptiles, and they kind of looked like dinosaurs, and she didn't sense any darkness within those things, but that begged the question on where they came from and what they were.

"What in the name of all life was that?" Donkey asked, still terrified himself.

"I don't know, but from now on, land safe, water...not safe." Diego replied, not having a clue himself either before walking away with Sakura close behind. Donkey lingered a bit before shuddering and quickly following the others, not wanting to be anywhere near deep water for the time being. It was bad enough that they had a flood to worry about, but giant fish monsters not belonging from the Ice Age or the future...that'll give him nightmares for weeks.

Everyone finally rejoined, Sailor Moon's group stopped when Ellie, Crash and Eddie stood in front of them.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen." Ellie said, before asking Sailor Moon, "What were those two sticks that poofed out of nowhere?"

"Two?" Sailor Moon blinked, and you can actually see the question marks(anime style) float around her as she said while wondering what Ellie was talking about, "I thought it was only one."

"Sakura had a stick that poofed out of nowhere too with that other giant monster." Sid said in agreement, and it took both Sakura and Sailor Mini Moon not to flinch that Sid, Donkey, Puss and Diego, along with Ellie, Crash and Eddie had in fact, seen Sakura's magical staff and Keyblade.

"Seriously!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, shocked. So she wasn't the only one who somehow summoned her own Keyblade? Turning to her young Cardcaptor friend, she leaned forward to the younger girl and whispered, amazed, "I didn't know you could use a Keyblade, Sakura."

"Me neither. And how did you use a Keyblade?" Sakura whispered in return, just as stunned as she didn't even notice Sailor Moon summoning her own Keyblade either.

"Good question." Sailor Moon replied, not having much of a clue. She then turned back to Ellie and shrugged, completely clueless. "Well, we have no idea. Those sticks just poofed all of the sudden to help us I guess and then just disappeared. Pretty unusual, but that kind of thing was nothing really. Right guys?" She replied, rubbing the back of her head while having turned to Shrek and Manny who, not understanding the situation either, quickly caught on and nodded in agreement.

"Uh, oh yeah! Piece of cake." Shrek quickly replied with a weak grin.

"Like Sailor Moon said, it was nothing. We uh..." Manny added, somewhat embarrassed by the comment.

"Oh, it's not a compliment." Ellie cut him off, annoyed as she turned to walk away to continue the journey now that the danger was over. "To a possum, bravery is just dumb."

"Yeah, we're spineless." Crash added, smirking as he turned to follow Ellie.

"Lily-livered." Eddie added in the same attitude while following his brother and sister, leaving the group standing there in even more confusion and slight disappointment.

"Maybe mammoths are going extinct because they put themselves danger too often. Maybe you should run away more." Ellie thought and suggested to Manny.

A slight pause.

"Good point. Thanks for the advice." Manny replied sarcastically.

"Happy to help." Ellie waved, while her brothers climbed onto her back and played once more. Though once the trio were out of earsdrop, Sailor Moon and Manny and even Shrek began to let out their annoyances and irritation. Sailor Moon clutched her fist into a ball close to her face while growling angrily as her face turned bright red and her eyes lit up like fire(anime-style) as she glared at Ellie's back.

"Do you believe her!?" Manny grunted to others angrily, before making his voice go all high-pitched and girly, mocking Ellie's words, " _Bravery is just dumb. Maybe you should run away more_."

"Talk about simple-minded." Shrek nodded in agreement, adding to himself, "Even Fiona wasn't this bad when I first met her."

"That Ellie makes me steamed!" Sailor Moon, having cooled down her temper a little, ranted. "Who does she think she is, calling us dumb? Does she realise we risked our lives and were nearly killed by those giant fish?"

"She's infuriating and stubborn and narrow-minded." Manny seemingly answered, continuing his own rant.

Sid on the other hand, somehow caught on what Manny was actually feeling and teased him with a knowing smirk, "Ooh. You like her."

"I do not!" Manny snapped childishly, before walking away, with Sailor Moon's group following even though they couldn't help but feel that it wasn't actually true. They could sense that he was beginning to have feelings for her despite that he denied it. Though Sailor Moon was annoyed herself, but as she cooled down, she couldn't help but think that maybe she was being really harsh on the female Mammoth who thought was a possum.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Sid replied, smirking. He then added to Diego when the latter walked past him, both of them being last to follow the group. "Oh, and so is yours."

"What secret?" Diego asked, annoyed as he looked over his shoulder.

"You know, the one where you can't swim." The sloth replied.

"That's ridiculous." Diego growled, while avoiding the wet melting patches on the ground, but stopped when Sid purposely walked and splashed into the puddles.

"Fine. But we're living in a melting world, buddy. You're going to have to face your fear sooner or later." Sid shrugged, before scampering off after making his point. Diego didn't want to admit it, but his friend had a point and felt that his secret in hiding his fear was becoming noticable. That didn't mean he was going to admit it, even to Sid.

While the six animals of the Ice Age weren't hearing them, the Sailor Team were having a hushed conversation of their own. Or mainly Sakura, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon and Puss. Sakura, having secretly returned her staff back into it's Key form, couldn't help but think about how it transformed itself into her Keyblade, her very own Keyblade. Memories of when she used Mickey's came back to her, how she used it to enter Riku's heart after Lexeaus knocked him out which allowed Ansem to take control before she and the King's spirit helped Riku to retake control and stop the darkness.

She had that thought she'd been unable to use a Keyblade once Sakura returned the Star Seeker back to it's original owner and hasn't been able to use one since then, even when things went pear-shaped in the Houen Region, Far, Far Away, the Caribbean back in the late 1700's, and even when she and her friends entered the Ice Age for the first time. So why now?

"So uh, Sakura. When did you learn how to use the Keyblade? I thought you were a Cardcaptor." Donkey whispered, which brought Sakura back to reality.

Flinching and, still keeping to her promise to Mickey and Riku in not telling anyone about what happened to them or Sora, Donald and Goofy, or the fact that she and the rest of the Sailor Team are clearly the only ones who still remember the trio while they slept to regain their memories that Namine replaced with false ones despite that Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock having their original memories and the memories of everything that happened in Castle Oblivion without having false memories, Sakura tried not to blurt out the truth.

"Uh, I-I have no idea. I only heard about the Keyblade when you guys talked about Sora back in Far Far Away last year in the future." Sakura lied.

"I'm more worried about those scary fish-monsters than how you and Sailor Moon just got your own Keyblades." Sailor Mini Moon pointed out, thankfully inadvertedly coming to Sakura's rescue as the youngest traveller was still shaken from the sudden attack. "They might not be the Kracken or Monstro or anything, but they were scary and dangerous enough."

"I find myself agreeing with Small Lady. I've never seen or heard anything like those creatures before." Puss agreed, his thoughts more onto the monsters than the Keyblades despite knowing little about them.

Despite that the two of them had a point, Donkey pointed out optimistically, "Yeah, well, whatever they are, at least we don't have to worry about them right now."

"You guys talking about those giant creepy sea-monsters?" Sailor Moon spoke up when she and Shrek caught on the tail-end of the group's conversation.

"I don't think creepy is the right word for those two giant fish." Shrek pointed out, and while he wasn't as terrified as his friends were, he was admittedly still shaken at the close call. Sailor Moon sweatdropped in response, deciding that her Ogre-Brother-once-removed had a point.

None the less, the Sailor Team hurried to catch up to their friends of the past to quicken their pace to the end of the valley to reach the boat and hope that no one would drown when the flood does come tomorrow.

Or get eaten by their new enemies who had every intention of eating anything that would be in their new water territory.

So the mystery of the new Keyblades was put far back into everyone's minds for now.

* * *

 **A/N: It would seem that Sailor Moon and Sakura are both now Keyblade wielders, and they won't be the only ones as another would be getting his in the Pokemon side of the Meltdown story. The full revelation of how the three of them had become Keyblade wielders will be revealed in season 10 of Sailor Moon, which can be found in "Sailor Moon Continuum-Chaos Saga".**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Friendship

**Author's note: Managed to find time to post another chapter today too(if Fanfiction didn't crash again). I'm hoping to get this done before Friday, but I may have to take a couple days off before I can finish at least the Sailor Moon side of the Meltdown.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Growing Friendship.

Ice slide firmly in place? Check. Angle and distance right this time? Check. Height measurement correct? Check. Target and aim? Check and Check.

Scrat was on the melting ice slide that, as he tried to come up with another plan to get his Acorn, was perfect for Plan C. Crouching on his front and preparing himself, he counted down to launch himself in the right speed.

3, 2, 1...Go!

He launched himself as strong as his arms could do so, and went sliding on the curving slide which also acted as a ramp. Scrat's speed increased until he went flying in the air and towards his Acorn, and just as he was about to fly over it...

Gotcha!

He grabbed it happily and hugged it while now falling towards the water for at least the fifth time in the last two days and landed in a splash. But that didn't matter to him as he finally got his Acorn back. Though when Scrat opened his eyes, not only he realized he was underwater again, to his quick horror, he landed himself in yet another problem.

A school of Piranha surrounded him and opened their jaws at the exact same time, ready to attack the intruder and having themselves free lunch which was the little saber-toothed squirrel.

Uh oh.

" _Waaaa_ AAAAAH!" Scrat screamed, which gurgled at first, before he quickly resurfaced and danced in panic while trying to avoid the chomping sharp teeth of the carnivore fish as well as holding onto his prize without losing it again. Even as he made it shore that was firmly connected to dry land, Scrat still had to duck and dodge the fish that went jumping out at him and missed...

Right until one engulfed his Acorn and a bit of his paw holding onto it that Scrat froze in horror...his precious Nut...eaten by a fish that tried to eat him and his prize.

(Chinese gong goes off in the background)

Oh no...No one, not even evil fish, were going to take away his prize again! Not if Scrat had anything to say about that. His eyes narrowed in anger as an inner power he never felt before rose inside his heart. He grabbed the tail of another jumping Piranha without blinking an eye, and the one that had engulfed his Acorn widened it's eyes at the sudden shock and slight growing worry and fear of the rodent and it suddenly knew, it and it's kind were in trouble.

"Aaaaaaah!" Scrat battle cried like a kung fu fighter, before he swung the other fish in his hand and knocked away the one from his other hand, and when the rest of the fish jumped out again, this time he was ready. In a speed of lightning, he punched, kicked, dodged, smacked and whacked the rest of the Piranhas who were defeated and knocked out to count, some back in the water, others lying on the ice.

Panting in having defeating the enemies, Scrat then noticed one trying to hop away back into the water; the same culprit that gobbled up his prize. Oh, no it don't! He jumped and kicked it downward, squeezing it's head which forced it to pop out his Acorn which Scrat caught neatly in his right paw.

There, much better.

Feeling very pleased with himself, Scrat began to walk away smugly with his prize in hand...only for something to swoop it away which made him stop when he realized it was gone...again!

Huh? What?

Scrat turned to see who took it this time, and to his dismay, a female condor had stolen it from him and was now flying all the way up to her nest on an even higher ice platform tower. He groaned in dismay and twitched his eye. And all of his hard work, too!

So much for Plan C. Now he had to climb up all over again!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Sailor Moon and the others..._

As the group were now back further on dry land, they were passing a hill on another hill leading to the ground(with a pond nearby) below to continue their journey. At least the Sailor Team and the Herd were. Crash and Eddie were once again fooling around as the two brothers were pushing up a log to the very top to log-roll all the way down.

"Almost...there!" Crash grunted, until he and Eddie made it and then checked to see if everything was in place before he asked eagerly to his brother. "Okay, ready Eddie?"

"Set." Eddie gave his brother a thumbs up. The two then prepared to push and called out, "Let's roll!"

The twins pushed hard and just as the log began to fall and roll, Crash immediately cheered while leaping inside of it, causing Eddie to hurry after him.

"Wait for me!" Eddie cried out, landing on top of it. Though as he tried to keep his balance with his legs running backwards, the Possum lost his footing and fell forward before getting tangled up with the log and rolled with it, while Crash was repeatedly rolled inside it.

The twins passed Sailor Moon and her friends who stopped to see what was going on, and then blinked in suprise when Ellie, who couldn't resist in doing the same, was more successful and rolled on her own log without falling over and was having a field day.

"Whoo hoo!" She cheered, and while her brothers' log hit a dead tree and came to a stop, she rolled over them and the tree and continued down the hill to the bottom and getting further ahead of everyone else.

"No brakes, gotta roll. Meet you at the other end." Ellie called out to the group, waving at them over her shoulder before vanishing from their sights.

"I wanna try that too!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, seeing how much fun that actually looked.

"Uh, Mini Moon? Why don't we wait until after the flood. Then you can play around like that as much as you want." Shrek suggested, not wanting his future niece to get the same crazy idea. Sailor Mini Moon pouted, before folding her arms in disappointment but stayed put none the less.

"So, you think she's the girl for Manny?" Sailor Moon asked Sid, a bit skeptical. Sure both Mammoths are married in the future, but she would have liked to be certain and didn't want to force it on either of them just because Mammoths were on a brink of extinction.

Plus, for some reason, it reminded her of another species that had only one left that she met...but very special and...for some reason, she couldn't help but think of Aerith back in Traverse Town before she, Yuffie, Leon and Cid Highwind returned to their home of Hollow Bastion after Maleficent was defeated and before Sailor Moon and the others went to defeat Ansem, and Sora and Mickey locked up Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh yeah, she's tons of fun and he's no fun at all." Sid nodded, shrugging with one arm when he mentioned that Manny had no playful bone in him. "She completes him."

The others couldn't help but roll their eyes, though in truth, it did seem rather obvious that Manny was growing feelings for Ellie despite the latter being...well, weird.

Crash and Eddie, completely dizzy from their stunt and extremely fun ride, wobbled out from the log and tried to share a high-five in victory, but Eddie missed and crashed onto the ground, still too dizzy to focus. Crash on the other hand, shook his head and recovered faster than his brother, and thought up of another daredevil idea.

"Hey, hey Manny!" He called out, bouncing onto his brother's head and climbed up the tree, asking eagerly to the male Mammoth, "Can you pull back the tree and shoot me into the pond?"

"No." Manny responded firmly, walking past.

"Oh, come on!" Crash whined. What a fun crusher that Mammoth, he thought.

"You're never gonna impress Ellie with that attitude." Donkey pointed out to Manny.

"I don't want to impress her." Manny grumbled, even more annoyed.

"Then why are you trying so hard to convince her she's a mammoth?"

"Because that's what she is! I don't care if she thinks she's a possum. You can't be two things."

Donkey smirked knowingly. "Au contraire, _"Manfred"_. Tell that to the bullfrog, chicken hawk, or turtledove."

"He's not gonna let it up on you. It'll be easier on all of us if you go with it." Diego said knowingly, and Sid and Puss both nodded in agreement as they walked past. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Shrek and Sakura on the other hand, looked rather worried.

Still, Manny groaned in defeat and grudgely approached the twins as the Possums made a makeshift swing with Crash holding onto his tail to swing while his brother pushed him.

"So uh, what do you want me to do?" Manny asked.

Excited that the Mammoth decided to change his mind, Crash hopped back onto the branch and explained, "Pull the tree and shoot me into the pond."

"I don't know..." Manny asked, quirking an eyebrow. He couldn't help but feel that this was a bad idea. What if he aimed wrong and accidently got the little guy killed?

"Well, if you're too lame to do it, we can get Ellie." Crash said smoothly, leaning against the tree and examining his nails.

"No, no, no. No, I can do it. I can do it." Manny sighed, admitting hesitated defeat and, seeing how they were wasting enough time as it was, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. So the Mammoth grabbed the top of the tree and began to pull it back, with Crash standing ready to be launched while Eddie climbed back onto the ground.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shrek muttered worriedly, having the same bad feeling as Manny. Sailor Moon did as well, as she and her friend watched Manny pull the tree back and Crash encouraging him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, come on." Crash couched.

"Not to interrupt, but, you've done this before, right?" Sailor Moon asked as she and Shrek approached, very concerned and mentally questioning the blue-eyed Possum's sanity.

"Ha! Only a million times." Crash smirked, unconcerned before continuing to instruct Manny who pulled the branch all the wall to the ground. "Farther, farther, farther."

When Manny had to now hold the top of the tree with his foot, Crash smiled. "Perfect."

He then ordered, "Fire!" and Manny lets go, the tree snapping back to it's original position so fast that Crash was launched right into the air, though some of his fur were left behind, shaped like him for a second or two before scattering all over the place. Eddie at first was excited, but when he saw his brother's fur, he whimpered as his gut feelings instantly matched the others and was now very worried for his brother.

Unlike Crash, Eddie was a bit more cautious and a bit more careful when it came to stunts. Maybe he was a bit of a smarter one of the two while Crash was more of the risk-taker.

"Yeah! I can flyyyyyyyyyyy!" Crash exclaimed, zooming in the air free falling, and passing Ellie who was walking but stopped when she saw one of her brothers fly over head and continue on. Huh? How was he flying?

" _~I believe I can flyyyy~!_ " Crash was singing...until he smacked face first into another tree without looking, making a mark of his body onto the tree trunk and grunted painfully, "Omph!"

Losing consciousness, Crash moaned before falling backwards and landed right onto his head on the ground before collapsing and just layed there. A couple of furcones, broken by the impact, fell all around him.

Eddie screamed in horror when he saw what happened, his heart freezing up as he hurried to his twin brother, crying out his name and hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought. "Crash!" He cried out.

"Oh no." Shrek muttered in horror as he and the others shared horrified and in Manny, Donkey and Diego's cases, growing guilt. The four of them, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon and Puss hurried over and hoped that Crash was still okay.

"Crash! Crash!" Eddie cried out cried out, reaching his brother who made moaning noises, but didn't move. The brown-eyed Possum tried to listen for Crash's heartbeat, asking worriedly, "Crash, are you okay?" but didn't get a response.

"What happened?" Ellie asked worriedly as she reached the two of them.

"Manny shot him out of a tree!" Eddie whimpered, cradling Crash's body.

"What's wrong with you!?" Ellie exclaimed, turning to the Mammoth in question as he and the others finally arrived.

"He said he could do it." Manny defended himself.

"And you listened to him." Ellie argued the point.

Manny felt strong guilt, and Eddie still couldn't get Crash to respond or wake up as it became very clear to everyone that, much to their horror and dismay that Crash may have just lost his life, mainly because of a stunt that went horribly wrong. So Manny asked hopefully to see if he could fix up this mess, "Can I help in any way here?"

"You've done enough." Ellie scowled glaring, heartbroken of the thought of losing one of her brothers.

Sailor Moon felt tears in her eyes. Crash may have been obnoxious, but he didn't deserve to die like this. She then glared at Donkey and Diego, very upset and told them sarcastically with tears in her voice, "Nice going, you two."

Donkey and Diego both cringed in guilt, knowing that they were also to blame for Crash's untimely demise. They blamed themselves for having convinced Manny to launch Crash out of the tree and now the poor Possum had payed for it. They, Shrek, Manny, Sailor Mini and Moon and Sakura felt their hearts break for Ellie and Eddie's sudden loss.

"Crash! Crash, don't leave me!" Eddie pleaded, sobbing while dropping his dead brother's body while asking hopelessly, falling to his knees. "Who's gonna watch my back? Who's gonna be my wingman of mayhem? Who's gonna roll in that dung patch with me?"

"Dung patch?" Crash suddenly asked, excitedly, awakening almost instantly when he heard that part. His sudden awakening stunned his siblings whose eyes widened at the sudden revival. Even Crash was amazed as memories came back to him and stood up with Eddie's help. "Wait, my legs. I can stand!"

"He can stand!" Eddie repeated, sheer relief sewing his heart back into it's original place.

"I can run!" Crash continued, running around as he recovered almost instantly.

"He can run! It's a miracle!" Eddie exclaimed happily, and the two brothers shared an embrace that things had looked up already. So happy that the brothers ran off to celebrate while Ellie cheered in relief that Crash was okay after all.

"Hallelujah! Yee-hah!" Ellie cheered happily, and began laughing only to stop when she caught the blank, stunned and now confused expressions on Sailor Moon's group who'd been unable to believe that Crash was alright. Feeling embarrased, she told the group sheepishly, "What can I say? They're boys. They make my life a little adventure."

Slinking away and, realizing that it had been Crash's idea in the first place, Ellie now furiously marched after him and Eddie, growling angrily to give them a piece of her mind, "You guys are so DEAD! Thanks for embarrassing me!"

Sailor Moon and her group just watched and cringed in sympathy as Ellie smacked and whacked Crash and Eddie extremely hard like an angry mother lecturing her children who misbehaved badly. The twins cried out in pain as their sister smacked them.

"Ow! Owowowow! Not the face!" The twins cried out and whined, while the Sailor Team and the Herd shared slightly scared expressions. Now they knew not to make Ellie angry or else they would suffer the same painful lecture as her brothers, even if they kind of deserved it for not only embarrasing her, but also nearly giving her and everyone else heart attacks.

"Brothers and sisters. Can't live with 'em, you definately can't live without them." Sailor Moon shrugged, speaking from experience as memories of the times she would lecture and fight with her own younger brother Sammy came to her.

"Yeah, I'll say." Sakura agreed, memories of her older brother Tori came back to her. It wasn't easy being a sibling, and both girls knew that from experience.

* * *

Later in the early evening, the group were walking up another hill, moving fallen trees and logs out of the way from their path. Well, Sid tried to, but all he could do was break a small twig off and fall clumsily onto his back. Though as Manny picked up another log, he looked up to see Ellie, who had cooled off, now playing with her brothers. She was stubborn and narrow minded, but...she was also seeming the responsible one of the three siblings despite that she wasn't even related to them.

Despite that, Crash and Eddie were her family and she loved them and they loved her. Ellie was caring and...she was fun. But Manny couldn't have a relationship with her...not with what happened before.

"She isn't that bad." Sakura spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. When Manny turned to look at her, Sakura and most of the others ducked, though accidently hit Donkey in the face when the smaller animal wasn't looking where he was going.

"Oh!" Donkey grunted, knocked to the ground by the sudden hit.

"Weird and, not realizing her past, but, she's very nice." Sakura continued, smiling.

"So?" Manny shrugged, turning again to throw away the log, and once again hit Donkey who just recovered only to be hit behind the head.

"Ow!" Donkey cried out, falling forward this time.

"So, what's stopping you?" Puss inquired this time, not understand at first.

Manny threw away the log, silent at first before answering in sadness. "My family."

Sailor Moon and the others paused, their hearts aching at the reminder and they knew why; Manny was still mourning the loss, and the fact that he couldn't simply let them go from his memory and the fear of losing that chance if he tried again was heart-breaking. Sailor Moon knew what it was like as she had the similar experience of losing those never to be seen again; Queen Serenity, Sceptile, and King Harold. For some reason, she even felt the loss of two others that were missing in her heart...people who she somehow forgotten and couldn't remember.

How as that possible, though?

"You can have that again, you know." Sid pointed out, poking through another log that Manny just picked up. Both Manny and Sailor Moon glared at him in irritation, annoyed that the sloth couldn't just seem to leave that discussion alone.

"Sid, as much I wanna agree, it's Manny's decision, not ours. Besides, I understand his fear." Sailor Moon pointed out, while Manny held the log high up, threatening to throw Sid into the air as the sloth cried out, hanging on for dear life.

But still he continued, "Okay, okay, but, but, but think about it. If Manny let's this chance go, he's letting his whole species go, and that's just...huh, that's just...selfish!"

The response he got was a harder glare, before Manny tossed the log with Sid in it so hard that the sloth went flying and screaming before crashing onto the ground and Sid landed with his lower half of his body sticking out in the air.

"I think I'm starting to get through to him." Sid said happily, while Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss, Donkey and Diego passed with amused smirks and giggles at their friend's comical situation.

Ellie and her brothers were playing chase, the former attempting to crawl between two fallen trees and nearly caught them, but Crash and Eddie were well ahead and ran off.

"Wait, wait! I got you!" Ellie called out, but missed.

"Slowpoke!" Crash teased, laughing along with Eddie.

Ellie attempted to move, but found herself stuck and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull herself tree and slumped, puffing in frustration and annoyance. Why did she have to be the biggest Possum in the world?

"Hey, El'. Need some help?" Sailor Moon spoke up as she, Shrek and Manny approached the female Mammoth-Possum.

"No, no. Just uh, catchin' my breath." Ellie lied, acting as though nothing happened.

"No...you're stuck." Shrek corrected.

"I am not." She replied, stubbornly.

"All right, then, let's go." Manny shrugged dismissively as he and two of his friends began to walk away with knowing smirks. Ellie just blinked, before groaning mentally that, if she wanted to survive, she would have to swallow her pride for once.

"I can't." She called out in defeat. "I'm stuck."

The trio stopped with victorous smirks before turning back to help Ellie. Shrek then told her gently as he and Manny lifted the log from her back, "You know, picking the tree up like this would be easier."

"Relax, I got stuck in the bushes one time too. Took me forever to get myself out and I didn't had anybody to get me out. It was a nightmare." Sailor Moon assured Ellie, even as the tree fell side ways and blew away from loose leaves hanging from two trees next to them, and when the four of them looked, they noticed a path leading to another clearing in the woods.

But as Ellie stood up and gazed at it, the far end of the path gave her...a sense of familiarity. Something that she somehow knew she hasn't felt in a very long time. As though feeling she should investigate, she followed that sense and went up to the woods, which confused the other three.

"Ellie?" Manny asked, following her and wondering what was going on. Sailor Moon and Shrek, even though feeling that this was the next level of Manny and Ellie's future together, nodded before taking a path hiding within trees to secretly follow them.

Not noticing that Sailor Moon and Shrek were missing and sensing that both of them, Manny and Ellie weren't behind them, while Sailor Mini Moon was now playing with Crash and Eddie who were surprised when she asked to play with them, Sakura, Donkey, Puss, Sid and Diego looked over their shoulders and saw the two Mammoths walked together and smiled, deciding to leave them be and continued on following Sailor Mini Moon and her two new friends. Maybe this will work out after all.

* * *

The more Ellie followed her sense and walked further into the path, taking a left, the more the familiarity grew until she stopped in the small clear of the trees, looking around as she did, while Manny continued to follow her, as he wondered if she knew it or something caught her interest.

"I know this place." Ellie thought to herself, feeling the strong deja vu. She looked up to a tree branch above her and for a quick second, the image of it covered in ice and snow flashed into her mind along with a trumpeting sound of a Mammoth's call. She then looked ahead of her and saw a larger tree on the edge of a cliff, more leaves hanging from it and like with the branch, a quick image of that covered in ice and snow along with the area filled her mind.

Ellie's eyes widened in realization. She knew that tree; It was where she was first...

 _Flash-Back: Years ago..._

 _A much younger Ellie, no older than maybe a year old or younger, lost, alone and shivering in the cold, walked through the snow and the freezing blizzard during the ice age. She trumpeted out to her family, to her mother. She tried again, louder this time, but she got no response._

 _Scared and missing her mother, Ellie then noticed something up ahead; a mammoth-shape near a cliff. 'Mommy?' She thought._

 _Hurrying over with hope, when she made it, Ellie lowered her head in disappointment, sadness and with a broken heart that it was just a tree covered in snow that made it look like a Mammoth from the distance. Despite the shelter from the blizzard, it was still cold and, with no one to give her warmth, she could only curl up against the tree and closed her eyes, waiting to freeze to death alone without a mother's care._

 _Until something caught her attention by the noise of something above her. Looking up, Ellie saw a small mammal hanging upside down from the tree branch; a female Possum, middle aged and, smiling warmly at her. Ellie blinked. Why was she looking at her like that?_

 _It wasn't until two much smaller Possums, around the same age as Ellie, peaked behind the older Possum who was very clearly their mother, far too young to be hanging upside down by their tails yet. They were twin boys from the looks of it; Crash and Eddie who looked at the baby Mammoth in confusion and curiosity._

 _Ellie, with her life as a Mammoth slowly being forgotten and seeing the sudden love of the Possum, stood up and smiled back hopefully._

 _'Mommy?' She thought._

End of Flash-Back;

As soon as the memory ended, Ellie blinked in surprised, having unconsciously walked under the tree, the very same tree she now realized she had called home in her earlier years, the very tree where she wasn't born, but where she was adopted; adopted by Crash and Eddie's mother who took her in when Ellie herself had been lost and alone, raising her with the two brothers who had become her own brothers, and taught her everything on how to be a Possum.

Looking to her right, Ellie saw Manny who, while he wasn't certain how he knew or what had happened, figured out that this was the area where the former had been adopted by Crash and Eddie's late mother. The female Mammoth approached him as she now began to understand the truth and, seeing the footprint she made on the ground, Ellie placed her foot into it, which matched Manny's like he'd shown her earlier before the attack and rather than feeling upset, she smiled as he did as well.

Ellie couldn't deny it anymore; she was never a Possum. She had always been a Mammoth, growing up with Possum abilities.

Unaware to both of them, Sailor Moon and Shrek had been watching them and while Shrek had made the correct guess that the tree was where Ellie had been adopted, Sailor Moon, with tears in her eyes, had the exact same memory via the Dimensional Scream; she'd seen the younger Ellie lost and alone, having been separated from her real family, and having been found and adopted by Crash and Eddie's mother who'd shown her the kindness and love like any mother would.

Now the Moon Princess felt terrible for having thought so bitterly of Ellie, when the female Mammoth had such a hardship in her life.

"Well...uh...I guess that explains everything." Shrek whispered, awkwardly.

Sailor Moon felt guilty and sad, gazing at the ground as she whispered, more to herself than to Shrek. "I never should've been so mean to her."

So two decided to leave Manny and Ellie be for their own talk.

* * *

Now walking side by side, Ellie, with her memory having come back to her despite still not remembering how she lost her birth mother and herd to begin with, told Manny what happened and that she felt terrible for having forgotten and that she couldn't blame her adoptive family for not telling since they didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You know, deep down, I knew I was different." Ellie sighed. "I was a little bigger than the other Possum kids."

Manny stopped and gave her a confused look. Ellie rolled her eyes in exasperation, admitting defeat while correcting herself, "Okay, a lot bigger." and he just smiled. She then realized another reason of her problems, "Oh! Now I understand why the Possums boys didn't find me appealing."

During the teenage years growing up, none of the boys had any interest in her even though the girls did have a few crushes on Crash and Eddie, but the twins had no interest in falling in love. They were happy to be bachelours, especially when one female was annoying enough at times; that was Ellie.

"That's too bad, because as far as Mammoths go, you're...uh..." Manny thought, before trailing off as he felt embarrassed. Why was he feeling like this? Despite the loss of his own family, which he realized that was something he and Ellie had in common even though none of them were happy memories, maybe Sid wasn't wrong. Plus, Ellie was...pretty. But he felt too embarrassed to admit it. "You know."

"What?" Ellie asked, curious.

"Well, dah, well...oh...Attractive." Manny replied, sheepishly and began to walk away, and he meant it. Sure no one can replace his wife, but that didn't mean he couldn't admit that Ellie was beautiful.

"Really?" The female Mammoth asked, surprised. She was attractive? No one has ever said that to her before. Well, apart from her adoptive mother, but that was different; it was a mother's love, adoption or not.

"Sure."

"What about me is attractive?"

"Huh? Wha-Oh, well...I-I dunno." Manny shrugged, before saying very awkwardly, "Uh, well, there's your...uh, butt." before mentally hitting himself in the head, ' _Oh, real smooth, Manny._ '

Ellie looked at her butt, before turning back to the male Mammoth and asked, suspiciously, "What about it?"

"It's...big?" Manny replied, cringing.

A pause.

"Oh, you're just saying that." Ellie smiled, surprisingly thinking he was making it up to be nice to her.

Realizing that she didn't sound offended, Manny continued, a bit more relaxed now. "No, no, no, I mean it. It's huge. Biggest darn butt I've ever seen."

"Oh, that is very sweet." Ellie said, very touched. She was even more surprised and stunned by the fact that she wasn't borthered at being different anymore. For the first time in her life, she felt she found a species that she belonged to despite her skills. "What a crazy day. This morning I woke up a Possum, and now...I'm a Mammoth."

Manny smiled. Maybe this can work out after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dam which was melting and spewing out even more water and releasing more ice chunks which fell and crashed below, Scrat was climbing and hopping towards the nest, dodging the chunks of ice as he went with very close calls. He then grabbed a loose stick and swung himself right into the, to him, giant nest.

Not seeing the Condor anywhere, it didn't take Scrat long to spot what was looking for. The Acorn sat innocently right in the middle. Happily, he hurried over to it.

Oh, thank goodness, it's alright! Scrat hugged lovingly, but stopped when he heard a loud cracking noise.

Huh? What did that come from? He looked at the Acorn and briefly wondered if it was that, but it was still in one piece and, the noise was coming from his right. He turned and looked to see, as he hasn't noticed earlier, a large egg as it cracked open as something popped out of it. It was a newly hatched baby male Condor who chirped, noticing Scrat, or particuarly, his Nut. Realizing what the newborn kid was looking out, Scrat cling his prize close to him, glaring and hoped it wasn't the nut, though he was also hoping it wasn't him because Scrat didn't want to get eaten either.

But as he moved the Acorn, the baby Condor's eyes followed it, chirping innocently and...hungrily. Oh, no...! Screaming, Scrat tried to run away, but the Condor stumbled after him and, being bigger, the baby was faster. He chomped at Scrat's tail which made him scream in pain and made him toss the Acorn into the air. The baby Condor caught it while stepping onto Scrat before walking away.

Dazed a little for being stepped on, Scrat then saw his prize before glaring and leaped to stop the bird. He didn't care if it was a baby and it was hungry, he had that Acorn first!

That's his Acorn! Scrat crashed into the baby's legs and forcing the kid to fall over, before bouncing over it and grabbed hold of the nut. But the baby, now angry, yanked at it and the two began a tug of war for the Nut. The two pulled so hard that they ended up letting go and fell backwards while the Acorn was flung into the air and falling towards the middle between. Scrat hurried to catch it...he got it, he go-ow!

The baby stopped him with his foot and gulped the Acorn down victoriously. But Scrat refused to give it up, as he scurried up, yanking the beak open and held it firmly so that he could pull the Acorn out without falling in and becoming a meal himself. He was successful, but the brief sight of inside the throat and the fact that he can easily be swallowed whole himself quickly terrified him, and on top of that, the baby was furious.

Not good. Scrat dodged and avoided in getting chomped and hurried to run away while the Condor now chased after him, snapping his beak at the smaller animal who screamed...and had his head bitten off!

Or so one would think. Scrat, still alive, waved his paw over where he head should be, before pulling it out from his body when it was actually somehow pushed back into his chest. While his head was still attached to his body, that had been a close call. Scrat looked around for any sign of the brat, when a huge shadow loomed over him and he gasped in horror. He looked up and his eyes widened in sheer terror, twitching his eye and simply let the Acorn drop.

Uh...oh. It was the Mother Condor who, having returned, and being much, much larger than him, stood on the edge of the nest and was looming over the Squirrel with a furious look, and the baby smiled now that he had his mother come to the rescue. Scrat knew why, because he knew that she thought he'd been harming her baby, stealing it's 'food' and trespassed their home. He knew then, he was in serious trouble.

Frozen in fear and worry, Scrat then folded his arms into wings and smiled sheepishly and innocently, mumuring in hopes for explaination and forgiveness, "Peep?"

The mother just leaned forward and hissed at him, not buying it. For a moment, Scrat thought he was going to become the birds' meal.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Scrat screamed when he was pushed through the nest and fell through the newly made hole and fell all the way back down to the water below, without his Acorn yet again.

So much for Plan D.

The baby Condor peered through the hole and waved at Scrat's departure in a gesture that said, ' _Buh-Bye!_ '

* * *

Finding a decent spot to rest for the night as continuing on in the dark wasn't such a good idea and hoping that they were closer to their destination, the group settled down while making preparations to make camp. They were exhausted from today's events, so they needed much needed sleep.

Even Crash and Eddie, who, being Possums, were well known for being night-time animals, felt tired and were showing signs of falling asleep themselves. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny and Ellie had yet to return, but the group weren't that worried.

Sid, having learned over the months of how to properly make campfire ever since his first successful accident a day before returning the cute baby back to his father, was testing rocks that would make fire. He picked up two, and frowned when one was too flat before hearing a rustling noise behind him.

Looking over his shoulder and saw no one, the sloth mentally shrugged it off as his imagination, before tossing the flat rock and found another, clipping the two together and smiled when it created small sparks of flames that went out instantly, but it would be enough to spark the wood in the campfire. But the rustling happened again and Sid, more alarmed, looked behind him to see what it was, but still saw nothing. Was he being stalked?

Before he could find the answer, Sid relaxed when Diego, Puss, Sakura, Donkey and Sailor Mini Moon walked past him to find spots to sleep for the night.

"Boy, Manny sure took a big leap with Ellie today." Sid commented with a smirk.

"He sure did." Donkey smiled in agreement.

"Yup, and how Shrek punched those water monsters, and you Sakura and Sailor Moon had those fancy sticks that poofed out of nowhere like magic, both stood on the shore of uncertainty and dove right in." Sid continued, sliding over to Sakura and the others, standing up. "Splash. Kind of brave, huh? The way you ladies, Shrek and Manny faced your fears."

"Well, I still don't have a clue on how those _"sticks"_ just poofed out of nowhere, like magic." Sakura shrugged, which was half the truth. Considering how both Sailor Moon and herself were aided by Keyblades of their own was still a mystery, and hasn't even thought about it until Sid mentioned it despite the Sloth not knowing of the actual name of the weapons.

"Hey, Diego, what do you think you would do if that happened?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, curiously, settling herself against a tree to make herself comfy despite the lack of sleeping bags.

"I wouldn't know, kid." Diego replied, sitting up from his lying position. "Sabers don't feel fear."

Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss just sweatdropped with incredulous looks on their faces. That's not how they saw it earlier; they'd seen the frozen look on Diego's face, how he was paralyzed on that ice block, and even though Sid had sworn secrecy, Diego knew that they'd known but hadn't said anything, not like Sid who caught on.

"Oh, come on. All animals feel fear. It's what separates us from, say, rocks. Rocks have no fear." Sid pointed out with a shrug, tossing one of the rocks he was holding over his shoulder where it landed in a puddle behind him with a plop. "And they sink."

The other five quirked eyebrows. While it was true that most rocks don't feel fear; they don't feel anything because they're, well, just rocks. They don't move or anything, not like the Heartless who feared nothing except for Keyblades. Though with the Rock Titan at Olympus Coliseum Hades summoned during the third visit a year ago in the future, it was hard to tell since it was made of rock, but those from the future said nothing about that.

"What are you getting at, senor'?" Puss inquired, skeptically.

"It may surprise you guys to know that I, too, have experienced fear." Sid informed proudly.

"Really?" Sakura said mockingly as she and her four other friends all held mocked surprises that were also deadpanned expressions and Sid was oblivious to the mocking.

"Oh, yeah. Yes, as impossible as it seems, the sloth has natural enemies that would like to harm or otherwise _"kill"_ us." Sid replied, while having made air quotes when if said 'kill' with two fingers.

"I wonder why?" Diego asked sarcastically.

"Well, jealously, mostly." Sid replied, still oblivious.

"Jealously? I find that hard to believe." Sailor Mini Moon deadpanned. The main reason she knew of why sloths had enemies were predators, or in Sid's case, due to him causing accidents and realizing too late to the point that those who had say, their salads ruined, wanted to kill him for revenge. Plus, she also knew that jealously can also trigger the darkness in one's heart.

"But the point is that fear is natural." Sid concluded, ignoring Mini Moon's comment. But he then leaned back in fright when Diego leaned forward with the terrifying sneer that indicated a predator on a hunt and even though the two of them and Manny were best friends, Sid knew better than to anger Diego because he was a Saber.

"Fear is for prey." Diego corrected darkly, before turning to walk away, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonesense. But he stopped when Sid, getting over the slight fear, continued the conversation.

"Well, then, you're letting the water make you its prey." Sid decided, before zooming surprisingly over to a tree and over a bush behind Mini Moon and the others, demostrating. "Just jump in and trust your instincts. You know, most animals can swim as babies."

He jumped into the bush and pretended to swim, before diving under and going up to a log in the short distance, belly crawling as he continued to teach his Saber friend, "And for a tiger, it's like crawling on your belly to stalk helpless prey." and then vanished into the trees.

Sid suddenly reappeared to the group's right as all five of them jumped slightly at the unexpected drop as their friend was now hanging from vines to support him as he continued, swimming in air, "But faster, OK? Now, claw, kick, claw, kick. I'm stalking the prey. Claw, kick. Now, I look back over my shoulder to see if I'm being followed. And I'm breathing."

The more Sid was doing this while pretending to take gulps of air, the more annoyed Diego, Puss, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon and even Donkey were getting as they just sat or stood there, gazing forward and not paying attention anymore.

"And I'm stalking and I'm stalking and I'm...Ah!" Sid yelped when Puss used his claws to cut the vines while standing on Donkey's back and the Sloth fell on his back on the ground with a thud. "I'm falling..." He finished weakly.

"Correction. You're sinking. Kind of like a rock." Puss replied, landing back on the ground before he and the others walked away, leaving Sid to lie there and groaning.

* * *

Having left Manny and Ellie on their own, Sailor Moon and Shrek at another part of the woods heading back to where they came from, and knew where the rest of the group would be resting for the night. They were discussing on the future when they, Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss returned to the 20th Century and rejoin the rest of the Sailor Team.

"So, Serena, what are you gonna do when we get back to the future?" Shrek asked, before realizing what he said and corrected himself with an obvious guess, "Oh wait, let me guess. You're gonna have Ellie, Crash and Eddie join the Sailor Team, right?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still finding it hard to believe that Ellie lost track of her birth family and never saw them again. She's lucky that Crash and Eddie's mother decided to adopt her." Sailor Moon admitted, her arms folded to her chest. Sure she had been considering that, especially for Manny's sake in the present. But what if Ellie, Crash and Eddie didn't agree to it?

"You had the Dimensional Scream again, did you?" Shrek asked, realizing what his friend had meant. He shouldn't be surprised, considering how she had that when she saw Manny's memory of his first family's death.

"Well, yeah, or how else do I know about this? Seriously, Ellie's at risk with Manny if they are the last Mammoths left, and it's even worse in the future." Sailor Moon replied, concerned. It would be forced in the future when there were no other Mammoths in their time apart from two of their friends.

Sighing and placing her hands on her hips, she grumbled. "Just when things couldn't get any worse."

Just then, Sailor Moon gasped when something, some kind of light, hit her in her mind that blurred her vision in whiteness before clearing...at least she thought it cleared. Uncertain she was hallucinating or not, she soon found that she wasn't in the forest anymore, and Shrek wasn't by her side. Inside, she found herself in a very odd white room with blue and light pinkish floor. So white that she couldn't even see the corners of the walls. The only clue she had was a door behind her; a modern looking one, and a giant flower like pod in the middle of the room.

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Sailor Moon asked herself, looking around and called out to her friend. "Shrek? Manny? Ellie? Hello? Where are you guys?"

No one answered her, and as Sailor Moon looked around again, she began to realize that she wasn't even in the Ice Age right now. How did she get here? What was going on? She looked up at the pod again, and, seeing a figure floating inside, she looked more carefully before gasping in shock as the familiar figure of a teenage boy, though a year older now given how he looked taller, his hair was a bit paler, and his clothes...the red jumpsuit, white short and black jacket vest, white fingerless gloves and yellow shoes looked a bit too small for him than the last time she'd seen him.

But the face and the crown chained necklace made no mistake that it was Sora, now fifteen years old...and in a deep sleep.

"Sora?" Sailor Moon gasped in shock, running towards the pod before she placed her hands onto the pod's glass and then began to pound on it to get her trapped friend to awaken. "Sora! Sora! Sora! Wake up, Sora!"

"Sora is asleep and cannot awaken." An unfamiliar deep voice spoke behind her, and when Sailor Moon spun around, out of the corridor of darkness that materialized, was a tall man covered in red, black and gold robes, his face covered in a crimson bandage that only his single gold eye and mouth were visible, his hands behind his back. Unaware to her, it was DiZ.

"What?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"At last. The Moon Princess." DiZ remarked, though he frowned as he added in realization, "However, you're only appearing as a spirit from your real body."

"Who are you? How do you know about me? And what do you mean by me appearing as a spirit from my body?" Sailor Moon demanded, glaring at whoever this guy was, before coming to a sudden conclusion that this creep captured Sora and put him into sleep. "What did you do to Sora?"

Rather than answering Sailor Moon's questions about her idenity and what was happening to her, DiZ instead responded, "You do not know of what happened to Sora's memories and you still remember him. I know everything about you, your highness. You and Sora are the Realm of Light's hope in keeping it safe. You shouldn't waste time."

"That doesn't answer my questions, you creep! You're just making me even more clueless!" Sailor Moon snapped angrily.

"You should focus on your future more, Princess. You and Sora are far too nice for your own good." DiZ continued, ignoring the insult.

Sailor Moon couldn't understand what this guy was talking about. She shut her eyes to control her anger. But when she opened them again, she was even more confused as she found herself back in the forest, without Sora and DiZ and instead with a concerned Shrek who was now standing in front of her.

"Hey, Sailor Moon. Are you ok?" The Ogre asked, worriedly.

"Say what? What happened?" Sailor Moon replied, blinking. Was that really a hallucination she'd just seen?

"Your eyes went blank for a moment there and you weren't responding to me." Shrek explained. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Sailor Moon nodded, before going into her thoughts as she thought of what happened. ' _My eyes went blank? Does that mean I really turned into a ghost in the present? What happened to Sora?_ '

That guy mentioned something about Sora losing his memories and was put into deep sleep, and yet Sailor Moon still remebered her friend. On top of that, he somehow knew she was the Princess of the Moon, but what did DiZ mean by herself and Sora being the Realm of Light's hope in keeping it safe? Why did he tell her she shouldn't waste time and that both she and her friend were too nice for their own good? It didn't make any sense at all.

"I think you need some rest. Let's head over to camp wherever Sid made campfire." Shrek suggested, noticing the troubled look and feeling more than a little concerned. Something wasn't right with his friend and he knew it. But he decided to question her about that later.

"Y-yeah, good idea. It is pretty late." Sailor Moon agreed, as she and Shrek began to walk once again. But as they did, she though about the vision she had. Was it a dream of the future? And who was that guy? She didn't get it at all.

However, all thoughts of that would be forgotten as the group were not out of the woods yet and things were about to get even more complicating.

* * *

Half an hour later after Sailor Moon and Shrek rejoined the Sailor Team, Sid and Diego, all eight of them sat around the warm campfire the sloth made. Sid was happily warming up with the fire he proudly made, Sailor Mini Moon was curled up against Sakura's side, fast asleep, but Sailor Moon's thoughts were still on Sora and the weird vision she had. First her new Keyblade and now the unusual vision?

Where they signs of a new enemy appearing in the present? If so, then would be responsible, and why would it happen during a new journey yet again?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sailor Moon and almost everyone else noticed that Manny had returned, alone this time and...he somewhat gotten himself into trouble with Ellie because of his slightly guilty expression.

"So, how did it go?" Shrek asked his friend, asking about his time with Ellie.

"...Not bad." Manny squeaked sheepishly, only to groan in guilt and dismay when a very peeved Ellie stormed by with the equally angry Crash and Eddie on her back, arms crossed, and heads up with their eyes closed. Apparently Manny made the mistake of suggesting he and Ellie should mate in order to save their species and...Ellie ended up disgusted with the idea and had stormed off on him during their conversation.

Ellie 'accidently' splashed onto the small puddle of melting ice which extinguished Sid's campfire completely, much to the group's shock, confusion and Sid's dismay.

"Hey, that was our campfire!" Donkey pouted, while the splashing sound awoke Sailor Mini Moon from her slumber as the youngest traveller groggily looked up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering what was going on and what had woke her up.

"Okay, let's go." Ellie angrily ordered, ignoring Donkey's complaints and disturbing Mini Moon's sleep. She paused along enough to look over her shoulder and continued, glaring at the group, mainly at Manny and wanting to get this over with. "We travelled with you all day, now you're coming with us at night."

"But, hold on a sec." Sailor Moon pointed out as she stood up, confused on why the female Mammoth was angry even though she had half a good idea and felt annoyed with Manny and Sid-especially Sid, but why was Ellie angry at everyone else? "The rest of us can't see well at night."

"Then enjoy the flood." Ellie replied furiously, continuing on in anger. Earlier she told her brothers what happened and they ultimately sided with her.

"I can't even look at him." Eddie muttered in angry disgust.

Crash though, was able to. He turned to look over his shoulder and growled angrily at the male Mammoth, "Pervert!"

Manny was shocked, realizing that he had to do something fast to make it up to Ellie and her brothers. Sailor Moon and Shrek were equally stunned at the anger, especially when Crash made a two finger-gesture with his eyes and at the group that translated, ' _I'm-watching-you._ ' before looking away again.

Everyone else, in confusion, worry and realization, had no choice but to follow the trio into the darkness of night and hoped that they wouldn't run into anymore trouble. But since it was in the middle of night and most of them were tired, it was going to be very difficult.

"Okay, you're dead, man. You know that, right?" Donkey muttered to Manny who just glanced at him and didn't say anything.

"Great. It just got worse." Sailor Moon grumbled, while thinking in her mind in dismay. ' _First I had a weird vision of Sora in trouble and now Ellie's mad at Manny. Can't I just have one year of normal situations and not crazy ones?_ '

Though if one would come to know about Sailor Moon's destiny, the answer would be no.

* * *

About an hour later, the Sailor Team and the herd travelled through a canyon which the ground was covered in fog, and the only light source was the Moon over their heads. But the only ones who can see through the darkness were Ellie, Crash, Eddie and even Diego. The Possum brothers checked around the area carefully as did the rest of the group...well as carefully as they could.

Unfortunately, due to the fog, Donkey couldn't see where he was going and hit his front right hoove into a dead tree stump so hard that he screamed in agony.

"Ooowwww!" Donkey wailed, and whimpered while Puss smirked, walking past him in amusement.

"Watch out, there's a stump." Crash warned teasingly.

"Not right now there's not." Donkey groaned in agony, tearing up.

The twins once again climbed up on Ellie's tusks, with Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny walking behind her, trying to see if there was a way to clear up the mess the male Mammoth had inadvertedly started.

"Uh, is there somethin' borthering you?" Shrek asked carefully.

"Crash, ask the green guy why he thinks that." Ellie requested in sheer annoyance.

Crash, immuturely, hopped over to the group while landing on Manny's tusk and answered Shrek in equal anger, "She says she thinks Manny's a jerk, to go away and for you and Sailor Moon to stay out of it." before jumping away to rejoin his siblings.

"She didn't say-Ow!" Manny cried out when he unexpectedly hit his head on the rock above his head, which cut him off on what he intended to say.

"Okay, maybe you and I can talk, Ellie. You know, girl to girl chat kind of thing?" Sailor Moon suggested. Being married herself by Fairytale allowance, she knew what it was luck to be super annoyed with boyfriends or guys who have a crush on girls and are completely dense; Darien was the definite example.

Shrek agreed, knowing how mad Fiona can get whenever he messed up at times. "Yeah, she knows by experi-Ow!" He tried to say only to hit his foot on a rock in the fog, and hopped while tearing up a little, his face screwing up comically in pain as he did.

"Tell them that I need a little personal space right now." Ellie requested, losing patience.

The trio, despite feeling bad, stopped when Crash and Eddie appeared in front of them, hanging upside down.

"She said go jump in a lake." Crash 'translated'.

"And Possums rule." Eddie added, sharing a fist bump with his brother before the two of them landed on the ground to continue walking.

"We can hear her, for your information." Sailor Moon pointed out in annoyance, while Puss walked past and join with the Possums to take the lead.

"What do you want? A medal?" Crash asked sarcastically.

Puss turned back to the trio and shrugged, "Well, who says relationships are easy?" and turned again...only for him, Crash and Eddie suddenly fall and disappear into the fog, all three of them screaming as something cracked underneath them.

Shocked, no one had time to ask what happened as the ground suddenly cracked and soon Ellie, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny found themselves on a very unstable rock platform and as the fog cleared up, everyone was horrified to learn that they were just crossing a very fragile rock bridge that had very weak support. Diego and Sakura both held on tightly to the edge behind the four, but were at the risk of falling over.

Sid jumped and clinged onto the Saber's back legs, but Donkey and Sailor Mini Moon both screamed and fell as they both landed on a lower platform and held on tightly to avoid in slipping off. Puss, Crash and Eddie on another as the entire thing was spinning around like a wobbly merry-go-round. The group was very high and everyone was at risk of falling to their deaths.

"Stop moving, or we'll fall!" Sakura cried out, realizing that moving would only make things worse.

Sailor Moon and Manny stopped on one side, the other side of where they wanted to be behind them, and Shrek and Ellie both in front of them as they also stopped. Fortunately it allowed the pillar to stop and everyone held their breath, not even daring to breath in relief.

"Thank you, Sakura." Diego sighed gratefully. Unfortunately the rock underneath everyone on top split and cracked, sending the pillar out of control again and Sid lost his grip, landing briefly onto Mini Moon and Donkey's platform and held onto the ledge to avoid in falling, with Sailor Mini Moon holding onto his arm while Donkey held onto her back ribbon bow without tearing it.

The platform Sailor Moon and three of her friends were on began to crack in between them, and she cried out in horror, "Shrek!"

"Grab my hand!" Shrek shouted, holding his hand which Sailor Moon quickly grabbed despite the latter's being smaller and, as Ogres were slightly taller and muscular than humans, she was struggling to hold on and pull him forward.

"Manny! Ellie! Lock trunks!" Diego shouted, but the two Mammoths shared dismayed looks, Ellie looking insulted.

"Just do it! Or would you rather die before the flood?" Sailor Moon ordered, her arms quickly beginning to shake and tire.

"Now!" Diego shouted, and with little choice, Manny and Ellie locked trunks quickly, pulling each other closer and somewhat stablizing the platform which made it a bit easier for Sailor Moon to hold onto Shrek.

Sakura, noticing that the smaller trio were sliding closer to the other side, called out to them as she had an idea, "Puss, Crash, Eddie! Grab onto that ledge and hold on!"

The trio looked to the side ledge, and while Puss knew they had to take the risk, the Possums were terrified, and become more so when they looked down before laughing nervously.

"Funny, Sakura. Now what's your real plan?" Eddie asked sarcastically while Crash shook his head, thinking that they were all gonna die.

"Let's just do it!" Puss growled at the twins, not wanting to waste time.

"Bye, Eddie." Crash whimpered, hugging his brother.

"Bye, Crash." Eddie responded fearfully, hugging his brother in return.

"Bye, Ellie." Crash waved at their sister with one free hand.

"Go now!" Sakura shouted. The trio did as told, and while Eddie stretched out and grabbed the ledge, Crash held onto his brother's tail while Puss held the other Possum around the waist.

"Um...I'm sorry, if what I said before offended you." Manny apologized, while Sailor Moon began to sweat in exhaustion, only to flinch in disbelief at what her friend just said.

""If"!? And everybody else thought my grammer was bad." Sailor Moon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sailor Moon! This is NOT the time for correcting grammer here." Shrek pointed out in annoyance.

"What do you mean "if" it offended me?" Ellie responded, but accidently loosened her grip which caused Eddie to lose his grip and everyone was spun around again, hanging on for dear life and Crash and Puss had to hold onto him so that he wouldn't fall.

""That" it offended her! "That" it offended her!" Crash corrected in frustration and panic.

"Uh, I-I mean that! That it offended you!" Manny quickly corrected, pulling Ellie closer to her as everyone struggled to hold still and try to get out of this mess. "You just overreacted, that's all."

"What!?" Ellie exclaimed, shocked.

"Can we worry about this later?" Puss cried out, struggling to hold his grip on his brothers.

"Take it back!" Crash shouted, looking over his shoulder to Manny.

"There are other lives at stake here." Eddie added.

"Am I the only one confused?" Sid asked, stupidly after he was pulled up by Mini Moon and Donkey.

"Wait a second. Manny's got a point." Donkey realized.

"He's got nothing!" Crash argued.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Donkey shouted.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Sailor Mini Moon pleaded, but was ignored.

"It was insensitive!" Eddie argued.

"Apologise!" Diego ordered Manny, wanting to just get out of this alive.

"Why me? She overreacted!" Manny cried out childishly.

"Just apologise!"

"No!"

"Manny, just-!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Ellie cut Sakura off and said to Manny.

"WHAT?" Everyone else asked, greatly confused and wondered why Ellie was apologising instead of Manny.

"He's right." Ellie sighed, realizing that she had gotten the wrong idea and now her anger had gotten everyone else in danger, and blamed herself for it. "I overreacted."

"Okay, can someone please explain to me-" Sailor Moon began, but was cut off.

"Not another word or I'll let go and we all fall and die!" Shrek snapped warningly, which earned him a glare from Sailor Moon, but she kept quiet none the less.

Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Sid, as carefully as they could as they crawled closer to their edge which was creeping closer to the ledge, reached out to grab it and repeat what Puss, Crash and Eddie failed to do, only to yelp and fall off their platform and onto the safety of the ledge...but due to their weight no longer being on it, now their friends behind them were leaning backwards as the pillar began to topple over.

"Uh oh!" Sid yelped, realizing his mistake.

"Shrek!" Donkey cried out in horror.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed in horror.

"Guys! Run! Run for it!" Sakura shouted as she and Diego were closer to death.

Realizing that they had on shot at this now, both Sailor Moon, with most of her strength without using the Moon version of the Power Card, and Manny flinged both Shrek and Ellie behind them where Puss, Crash and Eddie's platform somehow connected to the other side and soon they all hurried to safety. Sakura and Diego, having climbed up, ran to try and reach it as the rocks underneath them gave way. They were inches too far from the ledge and would've fallen to their deaths if Sailor Moon and Shrek hadn't grabbed hold of Sakura's arms, and Manny and Ellie locking their trunks around Diego's front legs, both of them hanging in the air at the close call.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but thankfully all alive.

"If I ever have another crazy adventure again, I think I'm gonna go totally nuts." Sailor Moon sighed in relief.

"I guess we finally did something right together." Ellie said to Manny sheepishly. He smiled in return, and both Sailor Moon and Shrek smiled, relieved that the two Mammoths had made up.

"Uh, excuse me? Could you guys pull me up, please?" Sakura laughed nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, sorry." Shrek apologized, as he and Sailor Moon both pulled the young Cardcaptor up to safety of the ledge.

"Hey, don't mind me. Just hanging off the edge of a cliff here." Diego chuckled uneasily. Fortunately, Manny and Ellie pulled him up to safety as well and once he and Sakura were on solid ground, they sighed in relief.

That had been such a close call.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to get this done before the weekend, but I'll probably have to wait until next week to finish this story since I'm got something important to do on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.**

 **In the meantime, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Flood

**Author's note: Managed to find time to post a chapter today, though I won't be able to finish this story until next week.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Flood.

After the close call at the canyon, and having made up for the misunderstanding earlier, the group had ultimately decided to rest for the night for real this time, at Manny's suggestion and Ellie's definite agreement. It was clear that all twelve of them had enough events for one day and needed to save their strengths for tomorrow.

Sid had just carefully placed the last piece of wood on his newly made campfire, but when he saw Manny and Ellie approach, smiling and much calmer this time, the sloth did his best to shield it after the last time without burning himself, glaring at them until once he was certain that neither of them were going to put it out again, he smiled happily.

Shortly after that, he grabbed a piece of large discarded bark and dragged it to use as a bed. Sakura and Sailor Mini Moon were leaning against a tree, both having fallen asleep next to each other considering their close friendship. Donkey was on his side near them, snoring his head off while far into dream land, Puss had curled up next to Diego who was sleeping, but the latter awoke when Sid passed him.

"Remember the good old days?" Sid asked as he began to make up his 'bed'.

"Which good old days?" Diego asked, curiously.

"Oh, you know. Yesterday, last week. Back when the trees went up and down and the ground stayed under our feet." Sid replied, using his tail to dust off the bark, and lightly hit Diego in the face by accident.

The Saber chuckled, getting what his friend was saying. "Yep. Those were the good days. Possums were possums and mammoths were mammoths." He sighed, before laying down. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Sid agreed, laying down himself. "Tomorrow's the day the vulture said we're all going to die." About one second later, he instantly fell asleep, snoring and dead to the world.

Nearby, Crash and Eddie were sound asleep on the ground together, which looked very adorable despite their trouble-making nature. Crash was snoring while his brother was using him as a pillow. Ellie, not wanting to wake them, gently picked them up with their trunk and placed them upside down to a tree, their tails automactically latching themselves to the branch.

Manny was sound asleep nearby, with Shrek near him, and Sailor Moon leaning against him like a pillow. Though not sure what woke her up briefly, the Moon Princess moaned softly and opened her eyes to see Ellie caress Eddie gently while closing Crash's mouth to stop him from snoring. It was such a sweet thing to see, and it warmed Sailor Moon's heart even further.

Smiling at the heart-warming scene, Sailor Moon went back to sleep, her mind at ease. Ellie then hung herself upside down with her tail clinging onto the branch next to her brothers and moments later was sound asleep herself. If anyone else had noticed, it would've been very awkward. But to the Sailor Team and the Herd, it was fine by them.

Everyone's minds were mainly onto blessing dreams without the fears of what happened today, and thoughts of reaching their destination tomorrow. Yet they were unaware that up on a branch observing them was the Vulture from yesterday. So those animals are far well behind and yet are getting closer.

' _If they think they will survive and reach the boat, they are sadly mistaken._ ' He thought to himself, evilly and hungrily.

* * *

Hours later during the night, the campfire had gone out and everyone was still sleep. Especially Sid who didn't just snore. He fidgeted, tossed and turned, and began to sleep talk by mumbling. Far into his dreams, Sid failed to notice the rusting in the bushes behind him or the fact that his bark was dragged off before carried high in the air passed the tall grass and up another canyon of rocks even as he began to suck his thumb like a baby.

But as he leaned up and yawned, Sid was snapped awake when his face briefly hit a tree branch that he was somehow passing and only now he realized that he was being carried.

"Wait a minute..." He muttered to himself, confused. Wondering what was going on, Sid looked underneath the dark and found, to his slight surprise, multiple coloured mini Sloths; not children, full grown mini-sloths the same height as children. There were at least four or six carrying him via bark on their heads.

"Uh...Can I help you?" He asked. They just blinked and smiled. When Sid look up and now sat, all around him, mini-sloths were emerging and looked at him in awe and smiles. They even groveled and bowed to him, with one of them, a blue one, quickly realizing a second late, did the same.

"Now, that's what I call respect." Sid smiled, delighted and impressed. Two more hanging from vines slid down and placed a crown on his head, made of flowers which he liked. "Oooh. Nice."

Though what was the most amazing sight of all as Sid looked forward now that he was in a clearing, was a rock sculpture that looked just like him, vines hanging loosely in odd areas like a monument build just for him.

"Somebody here likes Sid. Who is your decorator? I mean, this is fabulous." Sid said, liking this kind of worshipping. He was then tipped over and clumsily fell on his face and as he looked up, there stood a blue female Mini-Sloth who was holding two slabs of rock that could be used to perfectly make fire.

"Fire King." She said, handing him over the rocks.

"Huh?" Sid blinked, confused. He stood up and, a bit awkwardly, gratefully took the rocks while the mini-sloth bowed to him while walking backwards before he turned around and saw the crowd of mini-sloths stare at him expectedly. It was then that he realized that they must've seen what he could do and thus saw him as a chosen one or something.

"Fire King? Hmm..." Sid thought, smiling. The name had a nice ring to it. "Well, you know, it's about time someone recognized my true potential. Let there be fire."

With that declaration, Sid expertly sparked fire from the rocks which lit up the pile of wood there, but yelped in fright when the flames hit the vines and trailed all the way over the vines on the statue. However, it did make a good light show; the ferns and vines that were designed to look like eyes were now more noticable and the entire thing glowed like a christmas decoration.

"Oooooh!" The Mini Sloths all said in unison, awed by this fascinating display.

Sid felt pleased with himself by this display, but then noticed something smelled burning. When he looked down and felt his foot felt increasingly warm, he realized to his shock that was standing on the still burning vine. Getting burnt slightly, Sid held it and hopped while yelping in pain but then saw the Mini-Sloths mimick him which made him stop.

"Hey!" Sid pouted in slight annoyance at being mimicked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" The Mini Sloths mimicked, but smiling none the less.

Seeing this and realizing that they definitely worshiped him into wanting to repeat everything he says and does, gave Sid an idea. Maybe they can play around a little. First he whooped like a bird, and they copied him, then he squawked like another bird and they did the same. Then they went from playing monkey, to bowing, to clicking, bouncing on their backs, and it wasn't long before a real dance party began to play out.

Everyone was seemingly enjoying themselves, but none more so than Sid who for the first time in his life felt he felt respected and he was the center of the show, with flowers and unknowingly vines being thrown at him.

"This is great! If only the guys could see me now." Sid said happily, only to gasp when, as the vines were on him, the Mini-Sloths pulled to get him all tied up and held firmly in place which made the party come to a sudden halt.

His arms pinned tightly to his body and unable to move, now Sid began to worry as he muttered to himself, "This is either really good or really bad."

Turns out to be bad, because Sid was forced back onto the bark and the Mini-Sloths were carrying him to a cliff where a deep pool of Lava was bown below and he screamed in terror, realizing that they were going to boil him to death.

"No, no, no. Me Fire King. Why kill Fire King? A thousand years' bad juju for killing Fire King." Sid protested, trying to speak in what he would've known was their early langauge.

To his surprise, the female Mini-Sloth, who was now holding a torch, spoke normally and as though she was an expert. "Super-heated rock from the Earth's core is surging to the crust, melting ice built up over thousands of years."

"You're a very advanced race." Sid complimented, before suggesting hopefully. "Together, we can look for a solution."

"We have one; Sacrifice the Fire King." She replied, smirking.

"Well, that's not very advanced." Sid grumbled. So much for that idea. Okay so these guys can talk normally, but the way of finding solutions were still far behind everyone else.

"Worth a shot." The Mini-Sloth said, before snapping her fingers at her cohorts who, having placed Sid's bark onto logs to act as wheels, kicked him into rolling towards the cliff, much to his horror.

"No! No! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Sid screamed as he fell down towards his death while the Mini-Sloths cheered and turned away. Sid continued to scream and began to brace himself to meet his end.

However, luck seemed to be on his side for once, because the loose part of the vine looped around a rock on the wall and got tangled and tied up, which stopped Sid from falling, but began to loosen him where he spun around in speed that untied him before getting caught around his ankle(1) and had him dangling just inches above the hot, boiling lava upside down.

Feeling heat on his small hair on his head, Sid screamed before being catapulted back up screaming and while the vine was pulled away and untied from his foot, Sid landed right into the rock nose of the statue. Recovering, to his horror his head was streaming and was about to get set on fire. Panicking, he tried to put it out, but his movements caused the statue to now became unstable and beginning to break apart.

This was noticed by the Mini-Sloths who stopped celebrating and turned around to see that it was falling apart, much to their horror as they gasped.

"Bad juju!" The female leading mini-Sloth exclaimed. To make things worse, it was falling straight towards them. Unable to do anything else, everyone scattered while screaming out of the way.

The nose rock that Sid was in fell off upon impact on the ground and began to roll away with him in it as he cried out in pain, rolling all the way back to where he made camp with his friends. While he somehow survived that crazy incident, he and his friends were not out of the woods yet.

* * *

The next morning back at camp, Donkey yawned as he began to wake up after a much needed sleep. But when he rolled over, he landed in something wet which made him jerk awake after nearly dunking his head in the small lake next to him.

Wait, what? Lake?

While Donkey was blinking in confusion at this, Diego growled a yawn and stretched out, only for his front paws to touch something wet and cool and when he looked, he too saw the water.

"Water? Water!" He cried out in panic, which immediately woke Puss who was now waist deep in the water.

"Water!?" Puss exclaimed in horror, before he and Diego jumped so high and fast that it had to be new record when it woke everyone else up in order.

First Puss landed right onto Shrek's head which made him wake up in pain and alarm, before the Orge stood up so quickly that he accidently pushed Sailor Moon off him which woke her up as she cried out in alarm and confusion before she clumsily fell onto her bottom. Diego meanwhile landed onto Manny's back which woke him up in alarm in pain, before the Mammoth ruffled his friend off and smacked the tree with his side.

The impact caused Ellie, Crash and Eddie to lose their grip of the branch as they woke up screaming while falling into the water with a splash. Some of the water splashed onto both Sakura and Sailor Mini Moon who woke up in alarm and now wet, standing up quickly.

"What happened?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, alarmed as she tried to fully wake up as did her friends and the past-self of her mother.

"Why am I wet?" Sakura asked, noticing that she was briefly soaked.

Crash was sitting in the water which was right up to his neck from his position, while Eddie stood since the water was up to the waist level for him and his brother.

"Crash, I told you not to drink before bed." Eddie scolded.

"I didn't do this!" Crash protested as he stood up quickly, before realizing he just made a tiny accident, and added sheepishly while the twins and their Mammoth sister walked out of the newly melted ice. "At least not all of it."

"What's happening?" Ellie asked, worriedly as everyone was now fully awake, and to their horror, ice as melted to the point where their area had flooded slightly.

"Oh, great. We overslept." Shrek groaned in dismay.

"We need to move." Manny said urgently.

"What if we're the last creatures left alive?" Eddie cried out in panic, while Crash tried to clear out his ears that were full of water. "We'll have to repopulate the Earth!"

"How? Everyone's either a dude, or these three girls and our sister." Crash pointed out, dumbfounded.

Even though the Sailor Team and the rest of the Herd knew that they were not the last ones alive, they knew that they had to hurry. But it wasn't until Donkey noticed that they were missing someone.

"Hey, where's Sid?" He asked, looking around and saw no sign of the Sloth. Fortunately, they didn't need to worry about looking for him, because Sid called out close by.

"Oh, Hi. Hey, guys." Sid called up, having recovered from his unexpected ride and walked up to his friends from behind a tree, rubbing the back of his neck as he began to tell his story. "Wow. What a night. You'll never guess what happened to me."

"I'm going to go off the limb here and say that you were sleep walking." Puss remarked half-sarcastically after shaking his boots to rid the water that got into them and putting them back on.

"Oh no, no, no. I was kidnapped by a tribe of mini sloths." Sid explained.

"That was going to be my second guess." The feline said in full sarcasm.

"And they worshiped me." Sid continued excitedly, before admitting sheepishly, "I mean, sure, they tossed me into a flaming tar pit, but they worshiped me."

"Get real, Sid. You were having a nightmare." Sailor Moon told him in annoyance, not believing him due to having not noticed last night and thus, she and everyone else were convinced that everything Sid went through last night was just a dream. She then told everyone as she took the lead, "Come on, guys. The water's rising, and we better get going."

Shocked that no one believed him, Sid protested as he followed his friends, "I'm telling you, I was kidnapped. I was worshiped, and, and... Guys."

When it become obvious that no one was ever going to believe him, Sid gave up with a grumble, "Oh, fine." and just continued on.

* * *

Now passing another canyon(Maybe they should call this Canyon Valley or something), walking faster than the last two days, the Sailor Team and the Herd passed more dead trees and hoping that they would make it before the flood would hit.

Though Sid was lagging behind, exhausted due to the fast walking and both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey trailed back to try and have their friend to keep up with everyone else.

"Hey, guys? Should we slow down a little bit? Sid's having trouble breathing here." Donkey called up as Sid panted in exhaustion.

Before they could get a reply, a squawk caught the trio's attention and to their fear, vultures were up on the trees, smiling evily which made the three scared and Sid to quickly forget his exhaustion.

"It was just a figure of speech!" Donkey cried out as he, Sid and Sailor Mini Moon ran to catch up to their friends.

But as the trio caught up with Sailor Moon and the others, all twelve of them slowed to a stop when they found an entire flock of vultures surrounding them, with stone-expressions that made the group very uneasy. The fact that vultures were known to be scavage hunters was also unsettling.

"Is it just me, or are they just sitting there...watching us?" Sailor Moon whispered, nervously.

"I wish I knew what they were thinking." Sid whispered to her, just as nervous.

The vulture from two days ago stared at them, before he began...singing.

" _~Food, glorious food! We're anxious to try it~_ "

" _~Three banquets a day, Our favorite diet!~_ " A female Vulture who flew over to her mate continued, forcing the group to duck in worry.

The two vultures then moved aside to reveal a baby vulture who continued, and if it weren't for the fact that the group were in trouble now, he would've been very cute. " _~Just picture a Mammoth steak. Fried, roasted or stew~_ "

" _~Oh, food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food, Glorious fooooooood. Food, Glorious Food~_ " All of the vultures sang in a chorus.

By then all the Vultures were attempting to kill the group, realizing they were in trouble again, quickly made a run for it to escape as none of them wanted to be meals for the crazy and hungry birds. Donkey and Sid were screaming.

" _~Poached possums served flambe, Broth made from a Sloth, or a Saber-tooth Souffle~_ "

One male Vulture got up close to Crash and Eddie who tried to play dead, yet this would not work for vultures as it would for hawks or owls. Ellie grabbed her brother while glaring angrily at the vulture before running off with them. A female was chasing Sid who accidentally landed in sinking deep mud, and was catapulted via a log by Diego who was surrounded by more vultures.

" _~Why should be fated to, Do nothing but Brood, On Food, Magical food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food?~_ "

While three vultures were a bit helpful by pushing a log between two cliffs for the group to run and walk on carefully, starting with the Possum Twins, then Puss, then Mini Moon, then Sakura, then Donkey, then Sailor Moon, followed by Sid, Diego, Shrek, Ellie and finally Manny who all tried their best to duck and dodge without falling over.

Next the twelve of them were rolling on a large slab of rock down a hill, screaming in panic while holding on for dear life, except for Crash and Eddie who were cheering at the fun ride.

" _~Food, glorious food! Flesh, picked off the dead ones! Rank, Rotten or Chewed, Soon we'll be the Fed Ones!~_ "

The group next carefully made their way across a ledge, and then approached another ledge which Manny and Ellie shot Crash and Eddie to the other side first like cannons, though the twins were covered in feathers as they landed by the Vultures with Crash wearing a feather skirt while Eddie having a feather hat. Once everyone made it across, they began to approach yet another canyon.

Though while three female vultures were dancing, both Donkey and Sid couldn't resist in joining in on the fun despite both of them were getting the dance moves wrong.

" _~Just thinking of putrid meat, Puts us in a mood for, food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food, Beautiful food!~_ "

While they still ran, the vultures purposely created a rock slide of boulders which had Ellie and Manny roll on one each, and everyone else pile on top of them to make an animal, human and Ogre Pyramid, with both Shrek and Diego holding hand and paw while standing on both Manny and Ellie, Sailor Moon and Sid on Shrek and Diego's shoulders, Sakura and Donkey on their shoulders, Sailor Mini Moon standing on Sakura's right arm and Donkey's front right leg, and Puss, Crash and Eddie standing on top of each other and on her head.

" _~Magical Food~_ " The baby Vulture squealed happily.

" _~Glorious FOOOOOOOOOOD!~_ " The vultures concluded.

By then the Sailor Team and the Herd fell off the cliff. Unfortunately for the Vultures as they gathered around hopefully, they all slumped in sheer annoyance and disappointment when they found that the group managed to save themselves and were now hanging onto another tree, just inches off from the ground...rather awkwardly.

"There. You got your wish." Sailor Moon deadpanned to Sid, before they and their friends yelped as the branch broke and they crashed onto the ground in a small pile while the Vultures flew off.

Well, at least they're still alive.

* * *

About an hour later, the Sailor Team and the Herd were walking up a hill while wondering if they were anywhere near close to the end of the valley and to the boat. They had to be by now.

" _~Food, Glorious Food~!_ " Donkey sang, unable to resist the song that was sun earlier, which got on everyone else's nerves, except Sid who was happily listening to it.

"Donkey!" Shrek snapped, agitated.

"What? It's another classic." Donkey shrugged, but he stopped none the less.

When the group reached the top, they slowed to a stop as before them, up on a giant rock pillar just in front of the other side of the Ice wall at the end of the Valley, was a giant dead tree that was on it's side, big enough to be a boat and enough to fit everyone including themselves in the entire valley as the early afternoon sun began to shine onto it like a miracle.

They had at last reached their destination, and all the other animals were still boarding.

"We made it!" Sakura exclaimed softly in relief.

"Yeah! That ougtha teach those mean Vultures!" Sailor Mini Moon cheered happily, and everyone else cheered as well. Though when Manny and Ellie were laughing in relief, they accidentally leaned against each other which made them break apart in embarrassment and looked at each other's eyes. The feelings they held for each other...though both of them were embarrassed and uncertain about it, and with the echoing sound of the wall back on the other side reminding them that they had to get going, they knew they didn't have time for...being together.

Ellie made to go forward, but screamed and jumped back when suddenly the ground exploded in front of the group. Crash and Eddie scream in fright and hide underneath their sister. They and the others soon realized that they had one more obstacle to get to the boat; a large field filled with random gysers that were steaming hot, cracking open the ground in all different areas and they seemed to be pretty active right now. That alone stood between Sailor Moon's group and their destination.

"Oh, it's just a little hot water and steam. How bad could it be?" Sid waved off dismissively with a shrug despite his friends' uneasy looks.

They then noticed a lone Dodo waddling into the field a few feet away from them only to be hit and blasted into the air by a gyser underneath him as he screamed. The Sailor Team and the Herd watched with wide eyes as the Dodo descended and landed back on to the ground; dead, featherless, no head and freshly cooked like a Roast Chicken.

Or in this case, a Roast Dodo.

"You just did something involuntary." Donkey muttered in horror to Sid.

"Not to mention dangerous." Sailor Mini Moon added in fear.

"And messy." Donkey concluded, while Sid cringed in horror, as though thinking he just jinxed the poor bird even though the sloth hadn't done anything wrong.

Despite this, Sailor Moon knew there was no other way around and they were running out of time. "Well, come on." She told her friends and began to walk, only to scream as she was nearly hit by another gyser and was forced to step back.

"Sailor Moon. Get back. It's a minefield out there!" Diego cried out warningly.

"Where else can we cross?" Sailor Moon asked desperately.

"She's right. There's only one way to go. Straight through." Manny agreed, and almost everyone else thought he and Sailor Moon had finally lost their minds.

"Straight through!?" Ellie exclaimed, before pointing out, "We'd like to keep the fur on our bodies, thank you. We'll head back and go around. That's safer."

"No, no. There's no time." Manny pointed out urgently. "The dam will burst before we make it. We'll drown."

"If we go through this, we get blown to bits." Ellie said in annoyance.

"We go forward." Manny insisted, arguing.

"We go back." Ellie insisted, arguing back.

"Forward."

"Back."

"Forward!"

"Back!"

Everyone else watched the two argue which made Sailor Mini Moon, Crash and Eddie a little scared and upset, not sure how this will end or what else would happen before the flood.

"Can I say something, please?" Sakura interrupted gently.

"NO!" Both Mammoths snapped angrily in unison which made Sakura flinch in fright and Diego glare in annoyance.

"Ouch." Puss cringed.

"You are so stubborn and hard-headed." Manny growled in sheer annoyance.

"Well, I guess that proves it. I _am a mammoth_." Ellie grunted, before turning and storming off, muttering at her brothers, ' _Come on_ ' and picked them up, placing them onto her back and walked away for another, safer way to reach the boat.

Sailor Moon and her friends were shocked and horrified that Ellie had done this, but were shocked when Manny, seemingly hurt by the cold reply, angrily growled as he turned to pass the gysers as he growled furiously, "Fine!"

"Hey, I don't know about you, but drowning kinda sounds like a gentler way to die. Blown to bits sounds so.. Sudden." Donkey commented to Sid in fear, while the latter placed a paw to his heart and then cringed in terror when the former finished his sentence, as Sailor Moon and the rest of the group hesitatedly followed Manny and hoping that Ellie, Crash and Eddie would be okay.

As Donkey and Sid both began to follow their friends, a tiny and much more harmless gyser let off in a pathetic ' _ **Pfft!**_ ' which was enough to scare the wits off the two.

"AH!" Donkey and Sid both screamed and jumped, before cringing away from the small gyser with wary looks.

Still angry about Ellie, Manny mindlessly stormed his way past the gysers, becoming very distracted and fully unaware that if he didn't pay attention soon, he can easily get hit and knocked out which would kill him.

"Manny's going to get himself killed if we don't stop him!" Sakura cried out worriedly to the others, all of them concerned for their friend's safety and sanity.

"Manny, wait! Manny!" Sid cried out.

"Manny, stop!" Sailor Moon exclaimed worriedly.

But Manny didn't hear them and continued to march forward, recklessly facing foward that he failed to notice a gyser steaming up in front of him until it exploded at his face and knocked him over to the ground, rendering him half unconscious. Dazed and trying to regain consciousness, and fully unaware of what was happening, Manny began to hear voices...both familiar and unfamiliar.

Speaking randomly in his mind, and unknown to him, began to experience something he never had before; visions of the future connected to Sailor Moon's group, including Sailor Moon herself, yet Manny couldn't understand it or was aware of his future along with Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie and Ellie to be revived in 20,000 years to come.

" _A talking cat!? Oh man! I have been studying too hard._ " First was Sailor Moon's voice.

" _What are you? Some kind of Squirrel? A toy? Where are the batteries?_ " Next was Sakura's.

" _Pikachu, are you going to be like this, the whole way?_ " Next came Ash's.

" _Sailor Moon? She did that?_ " Next were Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

" _So that Staff gives you magical powers?_ " Next came Madison's.

As he was seeing and hearing this, Manny became more and more confused and rather terrified, as well as the memories of his kind becoming extinct began to haunt him, while he continued to hear the voices and fully unaware that his eight friends had managed to catch up to him and tried to get his attention, with Sid, Sailor Moon, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura beginning to cry.

" _What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser!_ " Misty's voice came next.

" _I want the Silver Crystal! I want it now!_ " Next was Sailor Mini Moon's voice.

" _But I thought you were madly in love with Tuxedo Mask._ " Sailor Jupiter's voice echoed.

" _Stop, Serena. Do you think that's good for you?_ " Sailor Venus's voice came next.

" _Hey, Ash! Answer me!_ " Brock's voice echoed.

" _Hey, Ash! Wait up, please!_ " May's voice echoed.

" _You were in the Johto League Silver Conference!_ " Max's voice came.

" _Piplup, do you know what a Pokemon Contest is?_ " Dawn's voice echoed.

" _What's Temporal Tower?_ " Ash's voice echoed again.

" _Me, Serena and Ash the three chosen ones to defeat the evil king?_ " Sakura's returned via echo.

" _Sailor Moon? Are you there? Sailor Moon!_ " Darien's voice echoed this time.

" _And I thought Team Rocket was weird, but hearing about another world is twice as crazy!_ " Casey's voice echoed.

" _Don't worry, Ash. Things will work out._ " King Mickey's voice echoed.

" _What happened to my home? My island! Riku...Kairi!_ " Sora's voice echoed.

" _The Keyblade's the only thing that'll save the Realm of Light._ " Future-Mini Moon's voice echoed.

" _When the Heartless came, everything changed._ " Aerith's voice spoke.

" _I think you might've overdone it, Squall._ " Yuffie's voice spoke.

" _And there is Darkness in every heard._ " Leon's voice spoke.

" _But we need him to come with us, to help us find the King!_ " Donald's voice echoed, though this was more hard to understand.

" _I sure hope Sora, Sailor Moon and Ash are okay._ " Goofy's voice spoke.

" _I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired._ " Cloud's voice echoed.

" _It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!_ " Kairi's voice spoke.

" _Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!_ " Mickey's voice echoed once more.

" _Kairi, remember what we said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back you! I promise!_ " Sora's voice echoed again.

" _Sure, it's big enough. But look at the location._ " Shrek's voice echoed.

" _You're not supposed to be an Orge._ " Fiona's voice echoed.

" _She called me a Noble Steed._ " Donkey's voice echoed.

" _Don't worry, Namine. When Sora wakes up, we can tell him and the others about Castle Oblivion and then you're welcome to become our friend._ " Ash's voice echoed again.

" _I hope Riku will be okay. I'm worried about him._ " Sakura's voice echoed.

" _Stop, Princess and Ogre! I have misjudged you._ " Puss's voice spoke.

" _You can't turn your back to the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!_ " Even Axel's voice echoed.

" _Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?_ " Riku's voice echoed.

" _Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to find out._ " Roxas's voice echoed.

" _Unlike Serena, I can't contain the darkness in my heart._ " Kaylie's voice echoed.

Manny by then began to regain full consciousness as his world returned to him after what felt like hours of hearing nothing but voices and seeing unusual dreams like a nightmare in his mind that he finally noticed Sailor Moon, the real Sailor Moon, kneeling in front of him with tears in her eyes and a pleading expression on her face.

"Manny...! Manny! Manny, come on! Wake up!" Sailor Moon cried out tearfully, shaking him by his trunk.

Finally returning to reality and realizing how much the gysers were acting up, Manny, for the first time in his life, felt truly terrified. Not just for himself, but for everyone he cared about. Screaming and still slightly disorientated, he stood up and ran to the side, but Shrek shoved him into the right direction.

"That way!" Shrek shouted, before they and all of their friends with them quickly ran as fast as they could, dodging gysers everywhere they went, screaming all the way.

While the dam, now so thing it would break at any moment now, was almost destroyed as the final thick layers of ice crumbled onto the ground and water below.

* * *

Exhausted, frazzled and having come so close to death for at least the hundreth time in the past two days, Sailor Moon and her eight companions managed to finally reach the pathway to the boat on a rock platform. Sid was practically dragging himself and panting heavily. Manny was still haunted by the visions, but his concerns over their three new missing friends overcame those visions which began to fade far back into his mind and memory. Unfortunately, the Vultures were flying over all of the remaining hundreds of animals that were still boarding, and there was no sign of Ellie, Crash or Eddie.

Wasting no time, Sailor Moon and her friends began to move through the crowd in a desperate search for their three missing friends, ignoring what the vulture from three days ago was saying.

"Do not leave your children unattended. All unattended children will be eaten." The Vulture announced with an evil and hungry smirk which frightened the animals even further.

The group split up briefly in their search, but so far, no success.

"Have you seen a mammoth?" Sailor Moon asked desperately to a Mouthdigger.

"No, sorry." He replied.

"Have you seen a mammoth?" Shrek asked a female freaky tall animal.

"No, no I haven't." She replied, shaking her head.

"Possum, about um, eleven foot tall?" Sakura asked the female Aardvark that Fast Tony spoke to three days ago, inquiring about Crash and/or Eddie.

"Uh uh." The Aardvark shook her head, nervously.

Manny approached a turtle-like guy and tapped his shell to get his attention, asking, "Hey, buddy. Have you seen a mammoth?"

"I sure have, big as life." The guy replied, not seeing the picture.

"Where?" Manny asked, hopefully.

"I'm looking at him." The Turtle guy smirked, mockingly and thought that this was some kind of joke and game.

"Not me!" Manny growled angrily, storming off to continue his search with Sid, Donkey and Sailor Mini Moon glaring at the rude turtle-animal.

"That's not very nice!" Sailor Mini Moon pouted angrily at turtle, before looking away to help the others find Ellie, Crash and Eddie.

Not realizing that the search was real and that Manny isn't the only Mammoth, the Turtle grinned at his companion who shook his head as though what they witness was the saddest thing in the world. "Poor guy doesn't know he's a Mammoth."

But soon the two and almost everyone else stopped when the cracking of the dam grew louder and louder, and more intense like thunder booming. It made them all even more terrified and nervous. It was almost destroyed. The flood would soon begin to destroy everything in it's path.

* * *

Still oblivious of the upcoming flood, Scrat, who had recovered over night, tried again to reach the nest and peaked over the edge, to see if his Acorn was still around or not.

"Aha!" He perked up happily when it saw it sitting in the middle. Hopping over towards it, Scrat stopped and this time made sure that Condor Baby Brat and his mother were not around to attack him unexpectedly.

Okay, the coast was clear. Mission finally successful, Scrat scooped up his Nut and hugged it happily. But a loud squawk made him alarmed and when he looked up, he gasped while holding his prize close to him. However, to his confusion, the Mother Condor, now that her baby had hatched, was able to fly safely with her child in her talon, flew away for a safer place from the Valley.

The baby Condor, seeing that Scrat returned, made a slice head off gesture and sticked out his tongue while playing dead to mock Scrat for his upcoming doom.

He was about to die? What was that kid talking about?

The rumbling noise and cracking sound finally got Scrat's attention. When he looked up behind him, to his great worry and soom developing fear, large spews of water began to pour out through the thin wall that remained from the dam. This didn't look good. Not good at all...

Realizing too late, Scrat knew he was in even bigger trouble.

"Waaaaaaagggghhh!" He screamed the moment the dam finally broke and the ocean-sized water began to pour out from the now destroyed wall. It flowed very fast across the Valley and the sound that came with it sounded much like a monster on a rampage, storming across the Valley. The waves of water knocked down trees and covered everything in it's path.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scrat screamed while hanging onto his Acorn as the Nest now acted as his own boat, but he was worried that he made end up drowning or hitting something that would hit his make-shift boat.

He was screaming in a way of calling for help. He didn't want to die! Not when he just got his Acorn!

* * *

 _Back with Sailor Moon's group..._

"I can't see Ellie anywhere!" Sailor Moon cried out, worriedly. She was scared and terrified at the thought that Ellie, Crash and Eddie were nowhere near the boat yet and that time was running out.

"Maybe she's already on board." Puss called back, though his heart was telling him that it was not the case. But before he and the others could continue the search, the ground began to shake violently which terrified everyone in the area, trying to keep their balance, and Ashley, scared out of her mind, held onto her father while closing her eyes, whimpering while he held her close to him trying to comfort her.

Soon enough, when rocks began to crumble around them, it was then that everyone knew that time had run out; the Flood had just began. Fearing for their lives, all of the animals began to panic and scream before breaking onto a stampede of fear. The only ones not screaming or running were Sailor Moon and her friends who knew that their only chance now was to make sure everyone got on board and hoped that they could see Ellie, Crash and Eddie come up to them so that all twelve of them could board as well.

"Okay, that's good! Keep going this way!" Shrek instructed, gesturing everyone up the rock ramp.

"Hurry up and no pushing each other! Please, hurry!" Sailor Moon cried out, helping Shrek and Manny to instruct everyone.

"Come on, get moving." Manny added.

* * *

Not far from the path, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, running when they began to feel the shock waves, finally saw what they were looking for as they stood between two rocks.

"There it is!" Ellie called out. They were almost there. They just had to get there now.

"Ellie! Ah! Whoa!" Crash screamed, narrowly dodging falling rocks that nearly hit him. He and Eddie were absolutely terrified as the reality of the flood finally registered.

The trio then heard a loud crack and when they looked up, to their horror a large rock came crumbling down towards them. Frozen in fear and unable to move, Ellie, Crash and Eddie screamed while bracing themselves to be crushed. Fortunately, the two rocks between them stopped it and, hesitatedly looking up, it formed a newly made ceiling and when the trio heard more crumbling, more rocks fell and blocked where they came from. Realizing that if they didn't move now, they would be trapped in a newly made cave. They screamed and began to run as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, they were not fast enough as more rocks fell and forced the three to skid to a stop before they were crushed, but it blocked off their path. They were trapped. Not willing to give up, Ellie tried to push it due to accepting her gene as a Mammoth while Crash and Eddie tried to help her.

"Push!" Eddie grunted.

But it was no use. Even with Ellie being bigger, she wasn't strong enough. If only she could just at least save her brothers, then at least they would be okay. It wasn't until she noticed a hole above her which was big enough for Crash and Eddie to fit through together, she knew, in desperation and half-hoping that help would come, there was only one thing to do.

"You guys gotta go." Ellie ordered them, which made her brothers stop as they realized that she was going to sacrifice herself to save them.

"We're not leaving you!" Crash refused stubbornly. At the moment, even though he and Eddie were at the risk of drowning, they didn't care since they didn't want to lose their sister. But she just grabbed them and held them up to the hole.

"I'm not asking!" Ellie argued.

"Ellie, no!" Eddie pleaded, before he and Crash were both, uncomfortbly, squeezed through the hole and pushed out on the other side.

Landing hard on the ground, and unable to believe that their sister, adopted or not, had just did that, Eddie then knew that, in order to save her, they had to find someone to help them save her from drowning.

"Ellie, don't worry! We're going for help!" He cried out.

Crash, realizing what his brother was saying and immediately became determined to rescue Ellie, told her, "Stay here!"

"Duh." Ellie muttered, knowing that what Crash said was stupidly obvious since she couldn't go anywhere at the moment.

With that in mind and hoping they would be able to save Ellie, Crash and Eddie both scurried towards the path as fast as they could to try and find help, hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

However, unaware to all of them, as the flood waters were flowing closer and closer to the other side of the Valley faster than anyone would've guessed, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, not having any meals for a day, were using these flood waters to their advantage as they allowed the currents to carry them for an easy meal.

Both of them were pleased with this as their new water terrority has grown larger. This was their world now.

* * *

Making to the path which was crowded with running animals, Crash and Eddie hurried to find anyone to help them save Ellie.

"Help us!" Eddie pleaded, hopping up and down.

"Help!" Crash cried out, doing the same.

"Somebody, help!" Eddie cried, beginning to cry as hopeless began to form.

It wasn't until Crash, hopping onto an animal's back that he spotted someone familiar and pointed out to his brother, "Sailor Moon!"

True to his words, a very worried Sailor Moon stood looking around in desperation while being ignored by other animals, and Crash and Eddie immediately knew, she was trying to find them and Ellie. They had to get to her and fast; because she was their friend now. They trusted her and the others.

"Sailor Moon!" Crash cried out, as he and Eddie, narrowly avoiding in getting stepped on, ran towards her as quickly as they could. They finally reached her and climbed onto her back which surprised her at first before she caught them in her arms before they fell onto the ground and would be dragged away.

"Sailor Moon!" Crash cried out urgently.

"It's Ellie!" Eddie cried out.

Horrified, Sailor Moon asked urgently, "Where is she!?"

"She's trapped in a cave!" Crash quickly answered, pointing at the direction where he and Eddie had come from.

Shocked and horrified, Sailor Moon quickly became determined. She would not leave Ellie to drown, even though there was a risk they would die, she didn't care. What kind of a friend would just leave their friend to die alone? And that's what Ellie was.

She is Sailor Moon's newest friend.

"Lead the way!" Sailor Moon ordered, turning and running past the animals in the wrong direction, following the Twins who lead her to where they came from, relieved that their new friend had responded to their pleads.

This was noticed by Shrek and Manny who saw Sailor Moon vanish into the crowd, and their eyes widened when they realized what was going on.

"I think she knows where Ellie is!" Shrek exclaimed to Manny, before hurrying to help Sailor Moon to find and rescue Ellie. Manny, in realization and with determination, knew what he had to do. Romance or not, Manny was not going to lose Ellie, not when he had lost his family. She had become very important to him in his life.

Because, past or not, he no longer denied it.

He deeply loved her.

So Manny barged through the crowd to follow and help his friends, and soon Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Diego, Sid, Puss and Donkey saw their three friends go in the wrong direction, the same realization hitting them instantly and without second thoughts, hurried after them. But as the group could see the cave, in the distance from where they came from, a huge wall of water began to flow it's way towards them with a sound that sounded like a roar.

The eyes of Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny widened in horrified awe as the wind blew on their faces. None the less, the trio continued to follow Crash and Eddie towards the cave as quickly as possible, with the rest of the group not too far behind. But their speed was no match against the power of the water as it passed the first canyon, and almost like in a matter of seconds, covering the gyser field, swallowing it up almost instantly.

Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Crash and Eddie skid to a stop before a large rock could hit them, just over the bridge where the cave sat on the other side with Ellie trapped in it. However, the wall of water had crushed against it, but not enough to destroy the cave or crush Ellie. But as the five of them were just crossing it, the wall of water crushed against the bridge, crumbling it into pieces which had Sailor Moon and her friends fall as they screamed loudly in alarm and horror.

Sailor Mini Moon's group skid a stop on the newly made cliff above, and were horrified to see the newly made river, with the cave just below them on the other side. This was the power of the flood; that it could destroy everything in it's path that wasn't strong enough against it.

Inside her cave, Ellie gasped as the water began to rise, gently but quickly. Crash and Eddie, caught against the tides, managed to grab a small tree branch that wasn't it, and held onto it and each other in horror, now in grave danger themselves and wondering who would save them and their sister and hoped that Sailor Moon's group would at least rescue Ellie.

Gasping and resurfacing from the currents, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny were being carried towards the cave, but still needed something to yank the rock open. Shrek then noticed a nearby log of a fallen tree floating towards them. It was large and thick enough to yank the cave open.

"Grab that log!" Shrek ordered, and both Sailor Moon and Manny did so. The trio held on and, as much as they could, swam towards the cave before thrusting the log into the hole in the rocks, making sure it wouldn't come undone so that they can push it to get the rock open.

"Ellie!" Manny yelled.

"Manny?" Ellie cried out, hearing the male Mammoth's voice. He came to her rescue?

"Hang on, Ellie! We'll save you!" Sailor Moon called out, before turning to Shrek and Manny, ordering them, "C'mon, guys! Push!"

The trio began to push it as hard as they could, but it was a lot harder than they thought, and unless a miracle happened, it may not end as they would've liked.

* * *

Crash and Eddie in the meantime were at the risk of going under as the flood waters continued to rise, their hearts hammering in fear.

"Help!" Crash cried out.

"Crash! Eddie!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, worriedly. Not only was her mother's past-self, Uncle and friend were at risk of drowning and herself disappearing again, but her two new friends were also about to drown as well. She had to do something to at least rescue the Possums.

"I'll save you!" Sid called out boldly, and to his friends' surprise, he jumped and made to dive like a professional...except for one problem.

"Sid, watch out for that-!" Donkey cried out.

Too late, Sid hit his head onto the floating ice chunk that floated where he was about to dive into the water at the wrong time. It knocked him unconscious while he landed on his back and began to float towards the two Possums, knocked out cold. (No puns intended)

"...Ice block." Donkey finished, cringing in sympathy while Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Puss all facepalmed themselves in exasperation and worry.

"Great." Crash groaned in exasperation. "Who's gonna save him?"

As soon as Sid reached them, Crash and Eddie, with no choice, held onto him via the Sloth's mouth. Crash was using his legs while Eddie held on with his hands, and cringed in disgust when he accidentally caught the stench of Sid's breath.

"You really need to brush." Eddie commended, disgusted. Didn't this guy smell bad enough already with his stinky fur?

Sakura knew that there had to be a way to rescue Sid, Crash and Eddie. She didn't know if this was changing the future or not, she didn't want them, Diego, Manny and Ellie die this way. It was too horrible. She then noticed a platform close to where the trio where and knew that she had to save them.

"Diego, Puss, take care of Mini Moon and Donkey for me! I'll save the others!" Sakura ordered the Saber and the Feline, and without waiting a response, the young Cardcaptor leaped and jumped from rock to rock to find a good position to dive in.

"Sakura, wait up!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, racing after her friend as she wanted to help rescue their other friends, despite Donkey and Puss' protests.

"Mini Moon, no!" Donkey cried out.

"Small Lady!" Puss cried out.

The two of them hurried to catch up to their friends while Diego stood frozen. His fear of water coming back to him, but he knew he had to help to rescue Sid and the Possums, if not do it himself. He made to jump, but the fear made him skid to a stop.

Shutting his eyes, and trying desperately to focus on saving his friends, Diego stubbornly told himself, "Ok, Ok, Ok. Jump in now!"

But when he saw the water again, Diego's fear still stopped him, and yet he tried to overcome it, remembering Sid's words and as much as he hated to admit it, the Sloth was right; he was letting the water make him it's prey.

"Come on, 'fraidy cat. Come on! You can do this, you can do this, you can do this!" Diego scolded himself, and by then Crash and Eddie nearly lost their grip on Sid but grabbed his tongue to hold on to him despite the water continuing to rise quickly, and Sakura making to jump despite Sailor Mini Moon wanting to help and Donkey and Puss not sure what to do.

"Trust your instincts. Attack the water. I am not your prey. I am not your prey! I am _not your prey_!" Diego growled to the water, and at last, finding the courage within himself and determination as he had to take Sid's lessons from last night a chance now. With a yell, he leaped off the rock and dove into the water.

It was harder than he thought, as Diego struggled to resurface and keep himself afloat. Ellie, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny continued to try and pull the rock out to free Ellie. Crash and Eddie were starting to lose their grip on the tree while holding onto Sid. Sakura's group were still trying find the right place to jump.

"Attack the water. Stalking the prey. Claw, kick." Diego muttered as he tried to do what Sid taught him, sinking slightly as he tried to keep himself afloat, getting more and more desperate. "Even babies can do it. Come on! Claw, kick, claw, kick!"

As Diego got into the rhythm, to his amazement, he was staying afloat and on top of that, he was actually swimming! He can swim! "Hey! I'm stalking the prey!"

"Diego!?" Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Puss exclaimed in shock and disbelief when they saw their Saber friend actually swimming and nearing the others to rescue them, before gasping in horror when the currents had reached it's peak at the troubled trio as Eddie lost his grip with the tree and was pulled into the water. Crash lost his soon after, but Diego grabbed him by the tail and used his back legs to hold steady on the now sunken tree.

However, the currents were too strong and soon Crash lost his grip and was flung back into Diego's face while Eddie and Sid were dragged underwater.

"Eddie!" Crash exclaimed in horror, clinging onto Diego who then dove under with the Possum to rescue the former's brother and Sid.

Sakura gasped before she no longer delayed her attempts before diving face first into the water to rescue them. But as she did, she mentally gasped as she recognised the two monsters from yesterday beginning to swim over to her and the others. Remembering her Keyblade and hoping that it would help again as she knew using the Cards' powers were too risky and the Sword Card wouldn't help, Sakura held out her Key and began chanting in her mind.

" _Key of the Stars, with Powers burning bright, reveal the Staff, and Shine your Light! Release!_ " Sakura chanted, and soon enough her Staff transformed.

Cretaceous attempted to devor and attack Sakura, but Sailor Mini Moon, seeing it's fin, brought out her Crystal Bell and held it despite Donkey and Puss's shock.

"Pink, Sugar, Heart, Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon chanted, and the pink hearts of light went into the water, knocking the purple fish monster back while being ignored by his companion who, seeing Sakura, decided to go to her.

Sakura held up her Staff, thinking to herself as she began to realize of how the Keyblade's power went into her. ' _Mickey...I think I know now why I can use the Keyblade too._ '

She then chanted loudly, risking in letting go of her breath, "Keyblade!"

It worked, as her Staff transformed in the glowing pink and soon the Keyblade she briefly used yesterday came into her hand. Determined and relieved, Sakura smacked Maelstrom right in the nose which, despite not using the Power Card this time, was enough to knock him back and crash into the wall where a cloud of dust covered him. Using this to her advantage while her Keyblade vanished, returning her Staff to normal, Sakura swum over to her four friends while Eddie tried to pull Sid up.

Fortunately, Diego, Crash and Sakura all grabbed hold of him and Sid who was regaining consciousness as all five of them headed for the surface. Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Puss hurried over to the nearby shore where Diego and Sakura emerged with their friends, panting and gulping in the much needed air.

Sailor Mini Moon and Puss grabbed hold of Crash and Eddie who slumped onto the ground, panting in exhaustion and relief at the close call, while Donkey helped to pull Sid up and Sakura and Diego slumped next to them, panting. Sid was panting, but still alive.

"I can't believe it. I called out my Keyblade on my own. I'm...a Keyblade Master now." Sakura said to herself while secretly returning her Staff into it's small Key form. She was still unable to believe she called up her Keyblade. If she ever saw Mickey again, she had to tell him about this. Maybe all that training and him teaching her to control her growing powers really made it up.

"Man, Diego. That was amazing." Donkey thought, amazed on how Diego had conjoured his greatest fear and had rescued three of their friends.

"You saved Sid, Crash and Eddie, with Sakura's help." Sailor Mini Moon praised happily. She was relieved that her friends were alright. Now it was a matter of saving Ellie, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny and survive the Flood somehow, then things would be alright.

"You have defeated the water. Even I cannot do that." Puss agreed, and very impressed.

"Nothing to it. Most animals can swim as babies, you know." Diego replied, exhausted.

Sid smiled, happy that his friend had kicked water's butt. Though he did admit as now was the time to tell Diego and the others something very important, "Yeah, but not tigers. I left that part out."

Diego, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss just stared at him, dumbfounded, shocked and in disbelief. Hold on, so tigers weren't meant to swim? Did that mean that Diego had just become the very first Saber to being able to swim?

Considering what Sid just said, that was very likely. However, none of them or their friends were out of the woods yet, as they still had to rescue Ellie.

Yet while they were still facing the fact of drowning, an unexpected miracle in a very small form of a Squirrel would be the key of their survival and future.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave this chapter hanging, but I promise you that the next chapter will be the last of the Sailor Moon Side of the Ice Age Meltdown. Because after that, I will begin the Pokemon Side of the story, though both will have to wait until Monday and Thursday.**

 **Until then, see you in the final chapter!**


	8. Final Chapter: Moving to the Future

**Author's note: I forgot to mention at the Author's note at the end of the previous chapter on why I put a number at the part about Sid.**

 **For those of you who watched POTC: Dead Man's Chest, any of you notice how very similar Sid and Jack Sparrow's situations with ropes tied up to their ankles and they're left dangling briefly and both situations are in the first sequels of the two first films?**

 **Anyway, here's the final chapter of the Sailor Moon Side of the Ice Age Meltdown. I was meant to go out today, but it got delayed to tomorrow, so I found time to at least finish this.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Final Chapter: Moving to the Future.

Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny were still trying to push the log to move the rock when they realized that it was now completely underwater and the tides were still rising. Running out of options, the trio shared a desperate nod, held their breath and dove to continue pushing as much as they can. Ellie, with the water now up to her neck, managed to poke a hole above her and breathed in as much air as she could as she began to realize that it was becoming hopeless.

Sailor Moon and two of her friends found the same thing when they were unable to push it themselves and, as it was now more impossible underwater, had no choice but to admit defeat before they swam up to the surface and as much as Sailor Moon and Shrek didn't want it to happen, it was becoming clear that two of their friends were going to die by drowning and hoped that the rest of the group would get to safety.

Sailor Mini Moon's group, rushing up on the last remaining highest rock platform, stopped at the very top in hopes of finding the others.

"There they are!" Donkey pointed to his friends, gazing worriedly at the trio and Ellie. It was becoming extremely hopeless. Was it already too late?

Unwilling to let Ellie drown alone despite knowing he would have to die as well, Manny knew he wouldn't forgive himself if she died while he lived. He couldn't go through that. Not again.

"Ellie, hold onto me!" Manny called out, noticing Ellie's trunk poking out of the hole and held it with his own. Ellie began to tear up but very relieved that Manny refused to leave her. Sailor Moon and Shrek held onto their friend's tusks, not willing to part with him just yet even though their hearts began to ache.

Suddenly, something grabbed Manny by his tail and pulled him, Sailor Moon and Shrek down back underwater, forcing the Mammoth to let go of Ellie who felt his grasp slip and began to panic just as she was finally submerged underwater. Sailor Moon and her friends quickly held their breath while being pulled further down underwater, unable to break free as they saw Ellie withdraw her trunk now that the last of the air was gone.

After being let go but very deep underwater, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny realized it was Cretaceous who, along with Maelstrom, were now encircling them as the two had finally succeeded in capturing their prey, believing they would not escape this time. The trio's eyes widened in shock and horror, having actually forgotten about the two water monsters. Right here, they were vulnerable. Maelstrom swam up and hit them so hard that the trio grunted, and were hit again by Cretaceous from the other side, making them dazed but they shook it off.

Unexpectedly as Sailor Moon snapped her right wrist to keep herself from sinking, a flash of light glittered as she felt the tingle run down her arm and to her great surprise and shock, the familiar weapon she also forgot about yesterday reappeared; It was her Keyblade!

' _Huh!? It's my Keyblade again...does that mean I'm a Keyblade Master now? Just like Sora?_ ' She thought to herself. Sailor Moon did remember wielding Sora's within the nightmare Maleficent placed Lusie in to free her future granddaughter. Maybe that's why Sailor Moon could wield it too; it was some kind of powerful connected that needed to build up or something.

Having an idea and sharing a glance with Shrek who, shocked by the Keyblade's second sudden appearance, seemed to have the same thought and nodded. Grabbing her left free arm, Shrek spun around, slowly due to be underwater, as hard as he could, and with Manny's help in kicking Cretaceous at the same time, Sailor Moon thrusted her Keyblade hard at it's jaws, knocking it back where it growled in pain. This allowed the trio enough time to resurface for much needed air and hurried to swim up.

The trio gasped harshly as soon as they emerged from the water, their friends relieved they were okay but now wondering if Ellie was alright and what was going on. However, the group saw that their friends were not out of complete danger yet.

"Sailor Moon! Shrek! Manny! Behind you!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed out, as she and the others noticed that the water monsters were about to attack again.

Sailor Moon and the others looked behind them and glared hard, before instantly an idea came into her mind; what if she, Shrek and Manny tricked the monsters into chasing them? Those two monsters were stronger together, and larger and with enough speed and power, they can push the log and yank the rock out, freeing Ellie. Sailor Moon can then use her Keyblade to knock the rock on top of the monsters to defeat them for good.

"I have an idea. Follow me!" Sailor Moon informed Shrek and Manny before taking a deep breath and dove back down, with her two friends following her lead. Once underwater, the trio saw the fish-creatures diving after them. At Sailor Moon's gesture, she lead Shrek and Manny towards the log.

The trio swam awkwardly to make it look like they were helpless and couldn't swim properly. When they looked back, they glared hard, willing the two monsters to come to them. Seeing their prey trapped, Cretaceous and Maelstrom opened their jaws for the kill. This was what Sailor Moon's group wanted. Mere seconds later the trio swam upward quickly, narrowly missing the teeth and as the two fish monsters' jaws grasped the log, they inadvertedly pushed so hard that the rock was finally and successfully yanked free.

Sailor Moon then held out her Keyblade as it shot a beam of light, similar to how Sora would lock the Keyholes of the heart of the Worlds, which hit the top of the rock as hard as she could to make it fall towards the enemies. It was successful, because the rock slab fell right on top of the prehistoric monsters who let go of the log and became trapped underneath. Due to it's heavy weight, they were helpless as Cretaceous and Maelstrom sank fast into the pitch blackness to the ground below to their deaths.

The two fish monsters were finally defeated.

As Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny stared at where their enemies had sunk, Sailor Moon's Keyblade glowed before vanishing once more. Staring at her hand for a moment and mentally thanking her new weapon for helping her again, Sailor Moon knew that she may need it again in the future. Nodding, she and her two friends looked at the cave that was now open and hoped that Ellie was still alive.

* * *

Back up on the surface, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sid, Sakura, Puss, Diego, Crash and Eddie stood in great worry and fear, especially when their friends were taking far too long to resurface. Their hopes of them and Ellie being alive somehow began to dim. What if they drowned? Or worse, eaten? Yet Sailor Mini Moon did not feel the familiar pain of disappearing from existence. They had to be alive. They just had to be!

Just when most of them began to accept in heartbreak that their four friends were gone, two familiar trunks emerged from the water, breathing in the air deeply, followed by Sailor Moon and Shrek emerging as well, gasping as well.

"There they are!" Crash exclaimed happily, catching everyone else's attentions and, true to the Possum's words, their four friends were now swimming towards them, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny carrying the exhausted but still alive Ellie towards them.

"Yeah!" Sid cheered, sharing a high-five with Eddie.

"Yee-haw!" Donkey cheered.

The group hurried to the edge and those who had arms pulled Ellie onto the rock with Sailor Moon and the others pushing her on. She layed there, panting and soaking wet, but slowly recovering. Very relieved and emotional that their sister had been saved, Crash and Eddie both hugged her face, almost tearing up in happiness and not wanting to leave her side again.

"We thought we'd never see you again." Eddie told her, and Ellie let her brothers hug her, embracing their affections and thankful to him and Crash for having found Sailor Moon, Manny and the others to rescue her and just as thankful that they had saved her life by risking their own.

Manny climbed onto the rock and smiled warmly, relieved that Ellie would be alright. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss, Sid and Diego all smiled at the two of them, having made up and that they were all okay. Sailor Moon began to tear up in happiness, relieved as much as her friends were.

"We're alive!" Donkey cheered happily.

Unfortunately, everyone forgot that, in their attempts at rescue, they had been far too late to board the boat and now as the water continued to rise up to their platform, they all realized that they were trapped and to their horror, doomed to still drown.

"We're dead!" Donkey wailed in dismay, and Sid slumped in wailing dismay as well.

With no escape, the group could only try and stay afloat or out of it. Sailor Moon and Shrek had Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey, Puss, Crash and Eddie climb onto Manny and Ellie's backs while they and Diego did their best not to become submerged. Their attention was caught when they heard thousands of screams in the distance and when they looked up, the pillar that supported the boat crumbled underneath it, tipping the giant tree downward into the water. Fortunately, the boat managed to not throw anyone overboard and slid into the water, now floating like it should.

Question was, how long was everyone onboard going to stay like this until they at least reach the top of the walls? If at all.

Unaware to everyone, the Condor nest floated gently in the water, yet it was now empty. Because Scrat, not wanting to drown or simply float for hours, was climbing up the ice wall, digging and pulling his Acorn as a make-shift ladder to climb higher and higher. He was already halfway up, and he wanted to get there as fast as he could.

Almost there. Almost at the top, he thought. He could feel his heart hammering and was scared to think that, one false move and he was a goner.

By then the waters began to engulf the Sailor Team and the Herd as their chances of survival became less and less likely.

Finally, thrusting his Acorn at the edge of the top, Scrat pulled himself up and once back onto solid ground, he leaned on top of his prize and panted in exhaustion. That was close. Now he was safe.

Or not. Because due to his weight, Scrat had the Nut pushed deeper into the ice and gasping in horror, the ice began to crack. Eyes widening in terror and memories of the previous times something like this happened, Scrat stood up and true to his fears, the ice cracked towards the other side of the wall, and, due to his footprints and Acorn marks, the crack trailed downward towards the bottom.

Oh no. No no no no! Please not that!

The crack went into the water where it created a couple of bubbles, then everything was silent. Still, Scrat whimpered, terrified by his actions. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as he feared. Unfortunately for him, and, very fortunate for everyone else as he had yet to know that his actions for once would be somewhat heroic, the ice wall began to crack in half...right underneath him.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Scrat screamed, nearly falling in between but held onto both sides while catching his Acorn with his foot. Oh, please, no! He didn't want to die!

Hearing the cracking sound and unaware of who was actually responsible, Sailor Moon and her group looked to their left and saw, to their great confusion, the wall began to crack and slowly drift apart.

"Hey, look!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, being the first to notice and caught the attention of her friends and family. Another thing they noticed, the water was flowing into the crack and began to descend from where they were.

As the ice drifted further and further away, Scrat felt the pressure and his arms painfully scretching to the ground where he became a ball within himself. Unfortunately, with his legs sticking into his body, he lost the grip of his Acorn and tried to reach it. To make things worse, the grip on his left paw loosened.

Oh, lord above, no!

Too late, Scrat lost his battle and while returning to normal, he lost his grip and began to fall all the way down. He screamed as he descended.

He didn't want to diiiiiiiieeeee! But it was too late. Scrat landed into the flowing waters that flowed through and was carried away by the currents where, no way of reaching safety, the poor Saber-Toothed Squirrel had become a victum of the flood waters.

Yet, unaware to him, it was a somewhat noble sacrifice because his actions, while he may not survive, Scrat had just saved millions of lives, including those who had a future together.

Scrat had just become the hero and savior of the Sailor Team...in a rather unknowing way.

* * *

While Sailor Moon's group had no idea what suddenly caused the Ice wall to open and now turn into a new entrance of the Valley, it was probably the best thing that's happened in the past three days because, by miracle(or Squirrel), the waters receded so fast that eventually all was left were the original lakes and small wet patches and puddles, and while there was some damage, all in all the flood was suddenly over.

Smiling at the sheer luck for having survived after all, Sailor Moon's group climbed off of each other and began to walk back down the ground as the nearly sunset was seen between the land's new doorway. The boat gently landed on the ground next to it and all the other animals, just as confused yet amazed by the sudden turn of events, began to emerge with smiles and relieves that everything was back to normal.

Well...almost everyone. The same grumpy old Molehog, who had grudgingly agreed to leave his home, now refused to leave the boat and claimed it to be his, despite his four children saying otherwise, two of them trying to pull him off and the other two trying to convince their grandfather to let go of the boat and that the flood's over.

The mother bird lead her very happy chicks as they made their way home. Nearby, Fast Tony, having also survived, was using Stu's shell as a raft as he paddled through a small pound.

"Stu, we made it. We're gonna live!" Fast Tony exclaimed happily, hopping off the shell and onto dry land. He then added when he remembered that his assistant had been dead for days now. "Well...I am, anyway."

As they passed James and his friend who were now playing tag again since the danger was finally over, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sid, Sakura, Puss and Diego paused as they were having another conversation, relieved that they and their friends had survived.

"It's weird. How did the wall crack open like that?" Sakura wondered, aloud. Surely the Ice didn't crack itself open. Something must've done something to make it happen. Or someone. If so, who could it be and why did they save her and everyone else?

"Who cares how it happened? Everything's back to normal." Donkey pointed out optimistically, and Sailor Mini Moon and the others nodded in agreement.

"I think this is our first adventure where we didn't save the day and I'm okay with that." Sailor Mini Moon added.

"You know, guys, I'm thinking about starting a swim school. Sid's Squids." Sid smiled, imagining the future name of his new school, which had his friends smile at the suggestion. After, he was the one who taught Diego how to swim and overcome his fear of water. The sloth may be clumsy and stupid, but he made such a good teacher.

"I can hardly wait for that." Sailor Mini Moon giggled, even though there were swimming lessons in schools in the future, but she said nothing about that. Plus, she was certain that Sid's future-self was aware of that already.

But as Sid looked down, he screamed before hurriedly climbed over Diego and hid behind him, while the Saber himself, and the other four flinched in great big surprise and confusion of what they saw. On the ground below them from where they were standing which was the rock path, there stood the Mini-Sloth tribe.

"Mini Sloths?" Puss asked, surprised.

"They're real?" Sakura asked, just as surprised.

"No way." Donkey shook his head, eyes wide in disbelief and thought for a moment that he was dreaming.

They had dismissed Sid's claims from earlier this morning as a nightmare, but now they realized that he'd been right. The Mini Sloths are real!

"All hail Fire King!" The Blue Mini-Sloth Leader proclaimed and she and her tribe groveled before the nervous Sid, who remembered that they tried to kill him and was scared to think that they might try again. As far as he understood, they thought he'd been the cause of the Flood.

"Fire King?" Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss all asked, skeptically as they shared dumbfounded glances with huge sweatdrops on their heads. Diego quirked a dumbfounded eyebrow while looking at Sid who nervously walked around him and stared at the Mini Sloths, not sure how to react to this.

"Uh...Hi?" He weakly waved.

"Hi." The Mini Sloths mimicked, jumping back up and waved back.

The six friends shared an uneasy glance before gazing back at the Mini Sloths.

"Fire King avert flood." The Female Mini Sloth said, as she and her kind had believed that Sid had used his 'Fire Power' to save the Valley and everyone in it. She then proclaimed, bowing her stronger respect to the 'chosen one', "Join us, O great and noble flaming one."

Realizing that they thought he saved everyone, and now wanted him to join them as their King, Sid smirked at the idea. It didn't sound so bad, and plus they respected him as their hero and leader.

The others on the other hand, frowned in concern. If Sid joined the Mini Sloths, he'd be leaving the Herd, which made Diego and the others sad. Plus if it hadn't been for Sid, Diego would've never left his Pack and would've given the Baby to Soto. Manny wouldn't have met either of them and brought them together as close friends. As a Herd. Diego wouldn't have learned how to swim or overcome his fear and Manny wouldn't have met Ellie. Sailor Moon's group wouldn't have met up with them.

As much as Diego hated to fully admit it, he didn't want Sid to leave. He and Manny were his(Diego's) best friends.

"First Lord of the Flame and now Fire King? What's next-God of the Fire?" Donkey whispered to the others.

"Whoa! No, not so fast there, okay?" Diego jumped in and told the Mini Sloths, "You make a quality offer. But Fire King has a prior commitment. His herd needs him. He is the gooey, sticky stuff that holds us together."

Sid cringed at first when he was called gooey and sticky, but when Diego said that he held his friends together, he began to realize what his Saber friend was saying. Sailor Mini Moon and the others smiled, knowing that in the future Sid was the glue that held the Herd together, just like how Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash were the glue that held the Sailor Team together.

"He made this herd, and we'd be nothing without him." Diego concluded, smiling warmly at him, feeling embarrassed, but in the end, he did respect Sid. As a friend, the founder of the Herd, and part of his real family.

Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss all nodded in agreement.

"That's right." Sailor Mini Moon added, "Sid's what brought all of us together, and his heart is what keep us together, even though we're not always together on the outside, his heart connected to all of ours as we all connected with him."

Sid felt so emotional. No one has ever gave him such happy and proud compliments in his life before. Especially his family who abandoned him. But his friends...they cared so much about him no matter how much he screwed up, because they loved him as their friend.

Their brother, even.

"You mean it?" Sid gasped happily, before emotionally latched his arms around his friend's neck in a warm and loving hug he wanted to last, much to Diego's further embarrassment.

"Sid, Sid! I-" Diego stuttered, before sighing as he tried to push the sloth off, not liking to be hugged like a baby. "That doesn't mean _"want to touch"_."

But Sid continued to hug him, and the others then saw the Mini-Sloths copy the Sloth, hugging lovingly just as Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie approached and they too were slightly surprised and confused that Sid hadn't been dreaming about the Mini-Sloths after all while mentally wondering why they were mimicking Sid and why Sid himself was hugging the Saber.

"Don't ask." Diego grudgingly sighed in defeat.

"Whoa, I guess it wasn't a dream after all." Sailor Moon muttered, before sweatdropping at the sight while adding to herself, "The Ice Age keeps getting more and more weird."

Before anyone could reply to her comment, a distant sound was heard which had everyone look to the newly made entrance. The sun was shining through, and the rumbling, which sounded like thousands of footsteps scared the birds away. Then they saw shadowy figures emerge from the small hill between the two glaciers and as Manny squitted his eyes to see better, to his and everyone else's ultimate amazement...

It was a Herd of Mammoths approaching. A large herd of different colours, some with big tusks, some with small tusks, male and female, marching into the Valley when they saw what happened and got curious and had decided to migrate into their new home. The new Mammoths passed the awestruck other animals who gazed at them in awe as they all realized that Mammoths were not going extinct after all. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie moved aside and watched the magnificent creatures walk past.

The other amazed animals moved aside as Manny and Ellie approached before stopping in the middle, along more of their own kind walk past them, not fazed at all and some somewhat surprised that there were two Mammoths living here already. All the while both of them wore relieved and amazed smiles of seeing more of their own kind. For Manny, for the first time since his family's death. For Ellie, for the first time since she become lost when she was a very young Mammoth calf.

"We're not the last ones anymore!" Ellie cheered happily, and, making up her mind, turned to join the new Herd before pausing when she noticed that Manny just turned and watched her.

He had suddenly realized, now that their kind were not becoming extinct, felt the familiar saddness and was confused on why Ellie was starting to walk with the herd.

"You're not coming?" Ellie asked, puzzled.

"You want to go with them?" Manny asked, trying hard not to sound disappointed.

"I am a Mammoth." Ellie smiled as she approached him, pointing out while most of the other animals began to return to their homes. "I should probably be with a mammoth. Don't you think?"

It was true, but then again Manny had been happy to be with Sid and Diego, while Ellie had been happy with Crash and Eddie. Yet as much as Manny loved her, the ache in his heart was telling him that maybe it was best they parted ways now that the dangers were finally over.

"Yeah, unless..." Manny began, torn between telling Ellie how he felt about her and saying goodbye.

"Unless?" Ellie gently urged, concerned.

"Unless, I...I just wanna say...I need to tell you..." Manny tried, and as much as he wanted to stay with Ellie...he knew he couldn't. It was hard to leave behind his family and that he almost lost the female mammoth he grew to love. With tears starting to form in his eyes, he concluded in saddness, "I hope you find everything you're looking for."

When she heard this, Ellie realized, with sadness that this was goodbye, wanted to say that she wanted to stay with him. But then she began to realize that maybe it wouldn't work out. It will hurt for a while, but eventually she may find another chance at love, and indeed she had grown to deeply love Manny with all her heart, and hoped that Manny might have a chance himself too.

"You too." She replied, blinking back tears as a way of saying goodbye. She turned around and began to catch up to the Mammoth Herd.

Manny's heart began to break, but it was for the best, he decided.

Sailor Moon and the others, with sadness, shock and devastation, realized that this was goodbye. Crash and Eddie felt their hearts ache, as neither one wanted to leave their new friends they'd grown to care about so much, and who had helped to save them and Ellie, but knew that they couldn't leave Ellie either. The Sailor Team, Sid and Diego looked at Manny in shock and disbelief, as their friend just stood there.

The eight of them turned back to the Possum Twins, realizing that they would have to go too. Crash, tears forming and trying not to cry, tapped his chest twice and gestured two fingers at the group that silently told them, ' _I love you_ '. before walking away. Eddie was the last to go, and as his friends silently waved a goodbye with Puss and Diego smiling in sadness, Shrek, Donkey, and Sid were too sad to even smile, and tears began to fall free from the eyes of Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura. Sailor Moon stood there, her own tears forming.

Eddie waved back sadly before turning to catch up to his brother and sister. Sailor Moon turned back to gaze at Manny, devastated and then realized that he felt it was better off that he remained alone in life. The heartbreak of losing his first family had been too much, and it reminded her that Ellie had been chosen to be revived instead of them.

' _It's okay._ '

"Huh?" Sailor Moon blinked, hearing an unfamiliar but angelic like voice echo, and then saw, behind Manny, another Female Mammoth with white fur with black dots, and a baby male Mammoth Calf stand there with understanding smiles. They were partially see-through and Sailor Moon realized, recognising them from the Cave Drawings, they were the ghosts of Manny's family and they were speaking to her.

' _We accepted that our place is in Heaven. But Manny and Ellie deserve another chance, because you and your friends and family make them whole._ ' It was the female Mammoth that was speaking.

' _I just want Daddy to be happy. Plus, I'd like to see my own little brother or sister and watch over them someday._ ' The Baby Mammoth added. ' _Please help him, Sailor Moon. You're his friend._ '

Even though she had no idea why the spirits of Manny's family were speaking to her, Sailor Moon saw that Manny was gazing at his reflection of a small puddle left behind by the now gone flood and her heard ached, realizing that his first family's death still prevented him from having a second chance with Ellie, regardless the fact that Mammoths were not going extinct after all. None the less, his family had decided that Manny was more destined and happier to be with Ellie.

So she approached her Mammoth friend, knowing what needs to be done to end his hurting. The rest of the group, seeing Sailor Moon approach him, followed her as they knew and thought of the same thing.

' _Have I done the right thing?_ ' He thought to himself, wondering what would his family would say, before he noticed Sailor Moon's reflection in the small puddle.

"Manny?" She began, and when he gazed at her, Sailor Moon continued, "You came so far since we met, and well, I guess Sid gets full credit for that one, but you have to let go of the past in order to have a future. This is your second chance."

Manny was silent, but, upon his friends's expressions of encouragement, realized that, given the last two days, they were right. Nothing was going to bring his family back, and unknown to him, they decided he was happy to be Ellie and they were happy for him, knowing that, while their reunion would only be for 20,000 years, someday in the future they would all be together again. Though it also meant, going after Ellie would mean leaving his friends behind, but with their sad smiles, they accepted it.

"Go after her, Manny." Shrek encouraged with a warm smile.

"It's okay. We'll always be here for you." Sid promised, sad that his first friend was leaving, but he wanted Manny to be happy as much as anyone else.

"Yeah, because we'll always be together in spirit." Donkey added with a smile, though he was trying very hard not to cry.

"Even though we're apart, we're never apart in the inside." Puss nodded.

"As long as we think of each other, nothing will tear us apart." Sakura added, remembering fully well of the lessons she learned from her friends; Sailor Moon, Ash, Mickey and even Riku.

"If there's one thing we should all realize, it's this; We're family, especially in our hearts." Sailor Mini Moon added.

"Our hearts our connected." Sailor Moon concluded, repeating what Sora had told Kairi back in Traverse Town not long after they were both restored at Hollow Bastion.

Manny smiled emotionally, and for the first time in his life, felt the hole left open by his family's death begin to be filled with new happiness, a second chance to start over. "I'll keep in touch." He promised them.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a good friend." Diego replied, emotionally and ears pinning back a little in embarrassment, before he gestured the Mammoth. "Point made. Now, go on. Scat."

Nodding and giving his friends a mental goodbye, Manny hurried to catch up to Ellie, thanking them for making him open his eyes and to move on. They were right; he couldn't keep on wishing for the past forever. Now he had a chance to begin a new life.

"He's grown up so fast." Donkey smiled emotionally, and his friends all smiled in agreement.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Manny cried out, breaking into a run.

Ellie, with Crash and Eddie on her back, heard Manny's voice and, with hope and sudden happiness in their hearts, and wanting to see him and wondering why he was coming back for them, Ellie turned around and began moving past the other Mammoths.

"Manny?" She cried out once emerging from the Herd, and Crash and Eddie, wanting to give their sister a moment, scattered away. They were happy for their sister, because unlike them, she had thought of having a mate herself, and a chance of love. They trusted Manny now, especially since he, with the aid of Sailor Moon and Shrek, saved her life.

Ellie looked around, before she jumped slightly, startled when, to her confusion and amazement, Manny managed to somehow climb up the tree and was now using his shorter tail to hang upside from the branch like a Possums, having taken a bit of a few lessons on how to do it and no longer cared that even he and his friends looked weird.

"Ellie, I don't want us to be together because we have to. I want us to be together because we want to. And I wanna be with you, Ellie." Manny told her, smiling.

Ellie, realizing what he meant, beamed a huge smile. It was enough to tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him, and best part is, they can be together whenever they wanted.

"So, what do you say?" Manny asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, Manny. I thought you were going..." Ellie began, very touched, only to flinch when the branch broke due to Manny being too heavy and he crashed onto the ground the same way she did when they first met. "Whoa!"

Manny sighed, slightly embarrassed. ' _This hanging upside thing is harder than I thought._ ' He thought to himself.

Chuckling and gently moving the branch off her lover's head, Ellie smiled as she replied, "You're Possums enough for me."

Smiling in return, Manny stood up and, with their hearts touched as one, he and Ellie nuzzled lovingly together and locking their trunks, this time symbolizing their love and promise to be together forever. The rest of their kind, stopping and seeing what the commotion was about, all smiled at the heartwarming scene and all trumpeted in cheers as they too were happy for the lovers.

Crash and Eddie were just as happy and emotional, breaking down crying for the sister and their new future brother-in-law. Crash, unknowingly, used his brother's tail to blow his nose, which Eddie noticed after wiping away a tear.

As Sailor Moon and the others watched the new couple, they all smiled before deciding that it was time for them to go. Both for the Sailor Team, now knowing that this was how it was meant to be, to return to the future, and for Sid and Diego, to be on their own together.

"Well, my herd and I gotta get going too. We stil have more adventures ahead of us. Sorry we can't go with two." Sailor Moon told Sid and Diego with a sad smile, yet deep down relieved that they, Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie were part of the Sailor Team in the Present.

Sid shrugged sadly. "That's okay, Sailor Moon. It's just me and Diego now. Two bachelors knocking about in the wild. Whoo hoo." He replied good naturedly.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna carry you. I still have my pride, you know." Diego insisted to Sid, smirking.

"Oh, come on, buddy, for old time's sake." Sid pleaded, while the others shook their heads with smirks.

"I'll carry him!" Manny's voice startled them as his trunk suddenly grabbed Sid by the neck and hauled the surprised yet happy Sloth that he, along with Ellie, Crash and Eddie who were both again on her back, had caught up with them.

"But your herd's leaving." Puss reminded, puzzled.

"We are now." Manny replied, smiling happily, much more than any of his friends had before. Though he, in sadness, also knew that it was time for Sailor Moon and her 'Herd' to leave as well and that he, Ellie and the Twins had over heard and while they were sad about this, accepted it as the Sailor Team were more 'travellers' than migrators.

"We'll see you and your herd again, right Sailor Moon?" Ellie asked, hopefully.

Even though she knew it would be for 20,000 for the Herd, for Sailor Moon and her group, it would be in maybe about ten or fifteen minutes when they travelled back into the future.

"You know it, someday." Sailor Moon replied, giving the Herd her victory sign and a wink.

"Thanks, guys." Manny said to the Sailor Team.

Nodding and with warm, longing hugs(even from Diego, surprisingly), the two groups said their goodbyes and wishes to see each other again. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss smiled as they watched their six friends, the newest members of the Sailor Team in their Time, walk away to leave the Valley and migrate on a journey for a brand new home, somewhere where there were no walls trapping them incase there was another natural disaster, or geysers, or hungry birds or even monster fish thawing from the ice.

Once alone, Sailor Moon began to her friends, brother-once-removed and future daughter, "Yup. That promise is definitely kept."

Now Sailor Moon was glad that she met Ellie, Crash and Eddie and couldn't wait to reunite with them back in the Johto Region and was more than happy to include them into the Sailor Team. While she still had worries about them, Manny, Sid and Diego's future, she had a feeling that maybe they were other Ice Age animals out there, maybe frozen in ice waiting to be thawed as they were still alive. She would have to wait and find out.

"We'd better head back to the 20th Century. Can't have the rest of the team waiting." Sakura informed, and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and wait 'till they hear about our adventure here in the past." Donkey added, eagerly. He was excited to tell Ash and the others about their experiences here.

"One thing at the time, Donkey." Shrek chuckled.

"I guess our team is becoming bigger as well." Puss said, smiling. He was looking forward into finally going home.

"And I think Crash and Eddie are gonna be new members of Team MoonFriendShip." Sailor Mini Moon added, having made up her mind that the twins are awesome friends. She couldn't wait to introdce them to Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle.

Donkey smiled happily when he heard this and cheered, "All right! Now that's what I like to hear!"

"In that case, Rini, you know what to do." Sailor Moon said, smiling. It was time to go home; and to begin her Johto League Journey.

"Right!" Sailor Mini Moon saluted.

Gathering the group around, Sailor Mini Moon chanted the spell of the Time Key, before the pink light to carry them into the Realm of Time absorbed them where they would be making their way back to the rest of their friends.

Yet Sailor Moon and her group were about to learn that they and the past selves of their six new members were not the only ones who had such a three day crazy adventure, as Ash, the rest of the Sailor Team and their three new members had one of their own.

One that would put them into another long journey to reunite with more old friends, making new ones, learning of new mysteries, facing new enemies, and learning more truths of a journey they actually thought was over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mysterious, heavenly like place surrounded with nothing but white and light yellow clouds, Scrat emerged and looked around his new surroundings.

Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing Scrat remembered was falling into the flooded waters that carried him away before he lost consciousness. What a strange place, he thought. The next thing he knew, he woke up here...in this foggy place. There was no sign of his Acorn, and there was no water or land, either.

He scurried around, looking for a way out of here, hearing some kinds of echoes of choruses. Little did Scrat know at the moment, he was actually dead. Because behind him, a flock of dead Dodos sung a chorus before disappearing like ghosts. This made him scared as he whimpered.

This place is scary. He wanted to go home. What if there were predators stalking him and waiting to eat him? Scrat looked behind him as he walked forward, but wasn't looking where he was going and...

 _ **CLANG!**_

He hit his head on something really hard and was flung backwards, falling on his back and seeing stars. Standing up and groaning, Scrat tried to regain his senses. Oooh, that hurt. What did he hit?

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Scrat looked up to see a huge golden gate, with an Acorn design on the top as a harp was heard. The gates slowly swung open to welcome it's new resident who, despite not knowing it, had saved thousands of lives and that was enough to give him a chance to be welcomed here.

Confused at first, wondering what this was, Scrat looked forward and gasped, his fear fading away, replaced with warmth and happiness. Behind the gates were...Acorns. Acorns everywhere in clouds, waiting for him. It was then that Scrat realized the truth.

He was indeed dead, and yet...he couldn't be more happier, Scrat had died and gone to Heaven. Now he knew such a place existed and it was beyond his wildest dreams. Suddenly being dead wasn't so bad after all. In fact, this place was paradise!

Oh, this is so wonderful! Scrat sighed lovingly, and suddenly like in a trance, he walked past the open gates, staring at all of the Acorns as far as the eye could see. All of this he could have to his heart's content, and the best part was, he wouldn't have worry about Acorn snatchers or predators. He was safe and free.

As soon as he neared the closest two, Scrat happily scooped them up and hugged them, before dancing his way to several more, gathering them up in his arms, and gather more to eat them, only to drop the batch as he saw something much, much more astonishing.

A giant Acorn, hovering in front of the light, was right there. Scrat clasped his paws together as his eyes briefly turned to that of, instead of Love hearts, of that of two Acorns.

He's in love! Like in a ballie of Swan Lake, Scrat began to dance his way towards it in a slow motion, unable to wait to eat it with all of his heart and he was just about to touch it when...

(Music cuts off sharply)

Scrat found himself frozen and stuck right firmly in his place, just three inches too far from the giant Acorn.

Huh? What's going on? Why is he stuck? Annoyed and frustrated, Scrat tried to stretch to at least touch the Acorn when suddenly he felt a sudden wind that was pulling him back like a force field. What? No, wait! Wait!

"Aaaaaah!" Scrat screamed, trying to pull himself free, but it was no use as the winds continued to pull him back to where he came from and the gates closing shut the moment he was outside of his paradise, but he held on tightly.

No! Why was this happening? He didn't wanna leave! Scrat had no idea what was going on, but whatever was happening that was pulling him away from Heaven, he was becoming more and more terrified. Was he being sent to the land of punishment? He heard brief stories of those who did horrible things would be sent to where they would be tortured.

Though this wasn't the case, Scrat didn't know otherwise. Finally, he lost his grip and began to fall from the skies and screaming.

Nooooooooo! Someone help him...Scrat continued to scream until his world went black...

* * *

Where was he now? Scrat felt disorientated, exhausted and felt water come out of his lungs which he hasn't even noticed when he was in Heaven. Groaning and slowly blinking his eyes open, he saw a mouth draw away from him and kneeling over him was...Sid who wiped his mouth.

"I saved you, little buddy!" Sid informed him, smiling and relieved that he managed to rescue the little Squirrel. Not long after he and his friends, both old and new had left the Valley, the sloth noticed Scrat's unconscious body in the nearby pond left by the Flood and hurried to take him to safety.

Since then, Sid, noticing that Scrat wasting breathing and was worried that the little guy was dead, preformed a CPR to get water out of the latter's lungs.

Huh!? What the!? Scrat jerked into a sitting position in shock, eyes wide before he realized he could practically taste the disgusting slimly drool from the sloth, who he recognized as one of the nine animals that asked him if he saw humans go by months earlier.

Ugh, yuck! Gross! Scrat wiped his tongue and spat out the horrible taste from the sloppy 'kiss'. But as he stopped, he gasped before feeling the ground beneath him and then all of his memories of what happened came flooding back.

He had drowned, and he even remembered vague memories of being in Heaven...the happy place that Scrat had suddenly been taken away from.

Gasping in realization that he'd been brought back to life, Scrat was once again without Acorns, especially when he was cruely taken away from the giant one he'd been so wanting to eat.

(Chinese Cymbals clanging in the background)

Oh, why that stupid Sloth! He was going to pay for this! Leaping up and, preparing his fighting stance to attack Sid the same way he fought the Piranha yesterday, Scrat glared angrily at Sid who, realizing the similar thought, was now very worried.

"Aaaah!" Scrat battle cried.

"Calm down." Sid tried to say, before he was knocked back when Scrat launced himself onto the sloth's head, and Sid ended up trying to reason with him, "I saved you, little buddy. Little buddy?"

But Scrat didn't listen to reason, as he kicked and whacked Sid on the butt.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Sid screamed, and was left with no choice but to run away while Scrat continued to attack him at full force, both of them vanishing over the hills as Sid tried to rejoin his Herd as quickly as possible.

Yet, both of them and Sid's friends were fully unaware of what their future would being. For the Herd, they would die and one day be revived by the Silver Crystal in 20,000 years to come and be made new members of the Sailor Team.

As for Scrat, while he was out of Acorns and out of luck again, he would eventually be frozen in Ice and to be thawed out around the same year where he would be living a new life in the 20th Century to continue his hunt and dangerous adventures for Acorns.

While the adventures of the Sailor Team would continue on.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
"Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Pokemon Side",  
and  
"Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Epilogue".**_

* * *

 **A/N: The Sailor Moon Side of the Story is finally finished! Next up is the Pokemon Side where we catch up to Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team in their own adventure before Sailor Moon's group would reunite with them.**

 **Until then, see you later in "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Pokemon Side" which will be a Sailor Moon/Pokemon Crossover fic!**


End file.
